The plan
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: an old friend of Katherine comes to visit during the kings great matter. so the king concocts a great plan on making them fall in love, hoping that Katherine will run away for him. The new comer to concocts one. but could these plans backfire?
1. an old friend meets a new enemy

_Well I reposted this as there were tons of grammar mistakes that Natalie fixed. Ok, so an old friend of Katherine's visits Katherine. The kIng notices how close they sued to be together, so desperately wanting his divorce he concocts a way to make them fall in love. Brandon to loves Katherine and will do anything to make her his. So begins the plan. _

**Disclaimer I don't own the tudors**

**Chapter 1 an old friend meets a new enemy**

Anne Boleyn's blood pulsed with anger as she stormed through the castle halls, carrying some cotton materials in her arms. She ignored the people around her, each one staring at her with curiosity, some with fear and some just plain glaring at her, thinking that she was nothing but a witch that had seduced their King and betrayed their queen. Right now she didn't care; her eyes flashed dangerously, smoldering with anger and even the people of the court knew that something was wrong. The sound of her shoes rapping on the wooden floor and the heavy breathing of anger was all that she heard. For she was far too angry to notice her surroundings.

'How could the king do this to me!' She thought angrily. Had she not been a true and wonderful lady, worthy of the king? Surely she and only she should be allowed to tend to the king. She reached Henry's bedchambers and flung the door open, ignoring the important conversation he was having with Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon. The king stopped talking and turned to Anne, who bent her knees slightly and bowed her head.

"Anne, I am in a meeting."

She stood up and glared at him eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Your Majesty, I wish to speak with you," she said in a tight clipped tone.

Henry gave a small sigh and nodded his head to the men. They gave the king a small bow muttering "Your Majesty" before exiting the room. After they left, Henry spoke.

"Anne, that was a very important meeting regarding the Arch Bishop of Canterbury and..."

She ignored him and dropped the materials on his table. She pointed at them as if they held the answers. Henry stared puzzled at them.

"Well?" she exclaimed.

"Anne, my love, what is it?"

She gave a frustrated groan.

"It is _her. _I've just been told that Katherine has been making your shirts."

Henry nodded slowly.

"Yes?"

Her eyes widened slightly, her jaw dropping.

"Yes! Do you not see what she is doing? She is tending to you like she is still queen! Henry," her voice softened as she saw that she was getting on his nerves.

"You called me out of that meeting to speak about my shirts? About who makes my shirts!"

Anne wanted to back away but remained where she was. It would not do to show fear in front of the King when he was angry. She took a step forward and held his shoulders.

"Do you not see what is happening? There has been so much time wasted. Think of the sons I called have borne for you! The moments we could have shared by now! We should have been married by now, but we cannot because of that, that Katherine!"

Ann started to breath heavily once again.

"Well Anne, what do you expect me to do? I have tried to reason with Katherine, but she won't listen to me; she refuses to let her throne go. She walked out of the trial and the Pope refuses to give me a divorce. I just have to reason with him more, but I promise we will be married before spring."

"You told me that last time! 'We will just wait; we will be marred soon; Anne just wait.' We have waited enough!" Anne stopped herself when she saw, by the look on Henry's face, that she was almost over the line.

Anne tried to get a rein on her emotions before speaking again. She needed this crown, but she could only get it if the old hag would go. '_Why _does she insist on being so stubborn and not leaving,' she thought. 'Why does the king just not dismiss her from the castle; it is, after all, his home. The kind heart of his majesty is too great,' Ann thought. But she knew that she would have to get rid of Katherine at all costs. The king just wasn't trying hard enough.

"My love, could you go and talk to her once more?" She leaned into his ear, whispering in a husky voice," Please."

Henry straightened his head.

" Fine," he said shortly.

He swept out of the room to go and see Katherine.

Henry stormed through the hall in a huffy mood. He hadn't appreciated the unexpected appearance Ann had made, especially since it was all about shirts. 'But she is right,' he thought, assuring himself. He did need to make Katherine see sense that their marriage was wrong, a sin in the eyes of god. He needed a male heir to the throne and he did love Ann with all his heart. He reached the Queen's bed chambers and hesitated. It had been a long time since he had last visited this place. He knocked lightly and one of the ladies in waiting opened the door. She took a startled, quick breath at the shock of seeing the king, but quickly recovered herself, bowing her head and giving him a small curtsy.

"Your Majesty."

She moved aside to let him in. The king stepped in the room and looked around.

"Is the queen here?"

She raised her head and tilted to the sofa in the corner where Katherine sat sewing, so lost in her thoughts and work she did not notice him. The lady rushed over to the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" she asked uncertainly. "The king is here."

Henry walked in and Katherine lifted her head, revealing her surprised deep blue eyes.

"Husband. It has been a while since you have last visited," she said, her words thick with her heavy accent.

His expressions stayed icy.

" Katherine, I have no time to talk, so I will make this quick. You know as much as I that this marriage is a sin, yet you refuse to believe it. I am willing to give you your own castle in Kimbolten and as much gold as you could desire if you would accept our divorce and leave," he finished, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Katherine blinked at what he said but her expressions stayed content.

"No," she said simply.

His eyes widened in rage.

"_No?"_

Katherine put her sewing materials down and stood to face him.

"No. I will not admit that our marriage was false and declare our daughter a bastard."

Henrys face started to fill with rage.

" Katherine, be reasonable! I have been patient and understanding and you must do the same. Our marriage is wrong; this is the reason why England has never had another heir! You must realize this."

"I am being reasonable! It is you who are not being reasonable!"

He glared at her.

"Sometimes I do not believe that you love me, the way you treat me."

Katherine's face softened and she walked towards him, placing hand on his cheek.

"Oh my love, I do love you, so much." She stopped when he turned away from her. She straightened herself up. "My love, I swear that night I was as pure as the angels..."

But he cut her off.

"So you were a fucking virgin!"

She took a frightful step back at his sudden mood swing, her eyes wide. The king started to breathe heavily and was going to storm off when there was a small squeak. They both turned to see one of the ladies in waiting who had listened to everything. Quickly she dropped to a curtsey bowing her head.

"Um, I am sorry to disturb your majesty but you have a guest."

"Send him in," Henry said.

The lady nodded but then said, "However, he is looking for her majesty."

Henry raised his eyebrows and turned to Katherine who was as easily puzzled. She had had no guests for a long time. Henry even made sure that she didn't get so much as a letter from anyone.

"Let him in," Katherine said to the lady.

She nodded and went for the door. But before she could open it burst open. A tall lithe man with black hair, striking brown eyes and a dazzling smile that made Katherine's lady's breath whoosh out on a sigh. Henry gaped at the indignity of him just entering like that. Most of all he noticed that the man hadn't even bothered to bow down to the King of England! He was just standing there, grinning broadly like a small boy on his birthday. He turned to Katherine utterly confused. Who was this man? However, to Henry's surprise, Katherine was smiling, her eyes sparkling and looking the happiest she has ever been since her wedding day. She raced up to him, throwing her arms round him. He returned her embrace. Henry stood there shell shocked watching the scene.

"Kat!" the man releasing the hug. "Look at you; it's been years! Still beautiful as ever."

She beamed back at him as he held her hand, twirling her around and examining her. She too looked him up and down.

"And you're still the handsome Prince Charming I knew. It has been too long. I have been wondering for some time if you would ever visit."

He ran fingers through his wavy hair.

"Well, times have been hard, but I could never forget to visit you."

The visitor took both of her hands and brought it to his lips. She stared back, lost in his eyes and past memories.

Henry stared, flabbergasted at the whole scene. What was going on? Did he not realize that he was in front of the King of England and there he was embracing Katherine, the Queen, in front of him? Henry did not know what to say about that. Finally he let out a cough and looked at Katherine, half sternly and half confused. Katherine quickly dropped the smile and stepped back from the man and to her husband.

"Nicholas, this is my husband and King of England, Henry."

Nicholas started to laugh, surely she was joking. Then he noticed how Katherine's lady in waiting was bent down and looking wide eyed at him and that a gold crown was perched on Henry's head. Horrified, he quickly raced to Henry tripping over, his own feet. Katharine covered her mouth and held a small giggle as she noticed the clumsiness of him. He picked himself up and fell to his knees, his head bent down.

"Please, forgive me, your Majesty, for I knew not."

Henry didn't say anything, still confused. Katherine cleared her throat.

"Henry, darling, this is Nicholas Williams. He's an old friend of mine. I knew him before I married Arthur."

Henry still did not say anything, bewildered. Katherine was twisting her fingers around uncomfortably from the silence that Henry was giving.

"Nicholas may I ask why you have any purpose of this visit?"

Nicholas was still on his knees when he spoke.

"Yes, I came to visit you and see how you are. Also," he paused before speaking again, "I wished to see if his majesty would let me stay here. My wife has recently died and I have lost everything I own. I traveled from Spain to here, hoping for a new start."

Nicholas looked up at Henry, whose face showed no thoughts. Henrys thoughts were racing. How dare this man enter the _Queen's _bed chambers without permission, walk past the King of England, embrace Katherine inappropriately, then ask_ Henry Tudor, the King of England _for help and accommodations? Henry was furious at this. He was about to spit out his rage when he caught Katherine's eyes. She was looking at him with a pleading look, so Henry stopped himself. He replayed the moment where Katherine had run to Nicholas almost immediately and embraced his with her warmth and hugs. He replayed the moments where Nicholas kissed her hands and the moment where she stared dreamily into his eyes. Could it be possible that Katherine had feelings for this man? This commoner man? By the looks of his scruffy dirty clothes and self-proclaimed lacked of belongings, he was poor and had no title. Why would Katherine have feelings for _him? _Henry looked at the Nicholas, then at Katherine. It certainly looked like they shared some friendship, but why would she like him when she was married to the King of England? Then a sudden thought came to Henry. Hadn't he always wanted the divorce against Katherine? Hadn't Anne and he always hoped that Katherine would leave the castle no matter what it takes? And now the perfect opportunity had come. A plan started to brew in the King's mind. If he could get Katherine and Nicholas to fall in love and run away together, he would be free to marry his true love Anne! Then he would soon have a son, an heir and new King for England. 'Yes,' he thought. 'This is brilliant!' But first he had to start from the beginning, and welcome Nicholas as a friend.

"Come, stand up," Henry said warmly.

Nicholas obeyed rising up and looking at the King cautiously. Henry placed an arm around him.

"Tell me, you are good friend with Katherine?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Yes, we have known each other since our childhood in Spain and I have not seen her since the great death of Arthur."

Henry flinched slightly at the mentioning of his older brother but continued.

"So you come to me wanting a home? And hospitality and money I assume? And you have no title at all? You are just a common peasant?"

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But I have high hopes for a new career."

Henry nodded then let go of him giving Katherine a glance. He noticed just how shocked she was at him acting so kindly towards Nicholas. Henry smiled and turned back to Nicholas.

"Well my friend, though Katherine has never mentioned you before, a friend of hers is a friend of mine. Welcome to court."

Nicholas's eyes widened and he almost fell over in happiness.

"Do you mean it, your Majesty?"

Henry nodded.

"Of course, and from now on, people will address you as " Sir William." You shall be given bed chambers in the castle. I daresay you want to find your rooms? So you can soon catch up with Katherine again? "

Nicholas nodded slowly, taking in the happy information. Henry nodded his head to one of the servants who picked up Nicholas's bag and inclined Nicholas to follow him. Nicholas glanced back at Katherine, giving her a small smile of happiness, then bowed his head down to the king.

"Your Majesty is to kind."

Henry smiled warmly back at him and Nicholas followed the servant out the door. He turned back to Katherine, who was staring at him with a mix of happiness and surprise.

"What?" Henry asked.

She stared at him like she did not know him.

"What?" he asked again.

"I was quite surprised by your actions, Henry. I would not think that you would want Nicholas to stay at Hampton court. Especially by the way he had barged in," she said.

'Good,' Henry thought. So Katherine did know how rude Nicholas had been. Henry decided to remain silent. Katherine took a step to him and tried to meet his eyes.

"It means a lot to me for what you did, letting him stay. He is a good friend of mine and I do not have many of them here."

Still Henry remained silent avoiding the Queen's eyes. 'If only she knew,' he thought. He was not doing this for _her _benefit. Katherine took a deep breath and took his hand.

"I am sorry about the quarrel we had earlier. You know I would never intend to hurt you."

She leaned in closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The King met her eyes with his surprised face. He opened his mouth to speak when there he heard someone clear there throat. He turned to see Thomas Cromwell standing there.

"Your Majesty."

Thomas bowed down then raised his head.

"

Do forgive me," he said, bowing his head to Katherine. "But I must talk to his Majesty."

Katherine nodded slowly and Henry, without giving her another look, swept out of the room with Thomas behind him. Katherine sank back down on her chair and sat deep in thought. She picked up her sewing material but did not sew. She put the half finished shirt for Henry to the side and started on sewing a new one. 'Maybe I shall make one for Nicholas,' she thought. It would make a lovely gift for him, and she did miss him so. Gathering the rest of the materials she began to sew, daydreaming about the memories they had together.

Henry nodded, not paying attention to the droning voice. Though he tried to focus on the news with King Francis, his mind kept on drifting off. He remembered the first time he saw Katherine on their wedding day. She was dressed in pure white and Henry knew that day she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He thought he was in love. He quickly shook his head at the memory and tried to pull his attention back to Thomas. What was he thinking then? Anne was the most beautiful woman in history.

Thomas paused his speech, looking at Henry with slight concern, but then continued when he saw Henry was giving him his full attention. But after a few seconds, Henry was off in his own world again. His thoughts went to when Katherine has kissed him on the cheek earlier, out of thin air with no warning! Henry swallowed at the memory and tried to organize his thoughts. How did he feel about that? 'Well, of course I should be angry!' he thought. Katherine knew very well about Anne and he. But then Katherine did not care about their love life. He did feel deeply confused as well, confused on why he had not fought her off as she came closer to him, confused on why he did not feel too bad or guilty about it. 'But it was only a small kiss,' he thought, trying to push his guilt for Anne away. That's when he realized it. He felt a small bit of happiness when Katherine smile and glow. She had looked beautiful then, when she was full of joy, just like on their wedding day. Henry locked that pretty image of Katherine in his head, focusing back on Thomas's voice. But he wasn't focusing on Thomas; he was focusing on the smile that Katherine wore.

_Hey everyone! this was just an idea I thought of. I sort of imagine Nicholas looking like Pierce Brosnan. Sorry if they were a bit ooc. Thanks for reading the first chapter so what did u think? Good? Bad? Fabulous? Horrible? I would really love a review so please leave one! Reviews are the only way I can update, so....it would mean sooo much if you just go and click that button. _


	2. childhood memories

**Hey everyone Ii want to thank everyone who reviewed. So thank you . If it wasn't for those reviews I wouldn't have updated! I have gotten a beta so hopefully there will be less grammar mistakes. So anyway....Katherine's old friend has come and the king if trying to make them fall in love? Will his plan work? Read 2 c! Oh and thank you to Sarah N and Lady Isabelle Black for proof reading. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors. If I did I would be a millionaire and katherine would have never died and this would have been how the movie ended. 

**Chapter 2 childhood memories **

Anne Boleyn was almost skipping with joy as she walked through the castle of Hampton Court. In her hand she held a letter that was from the King, who had assured her that he had talked to Katherine and this problem would soon be over and they would be married. He had also enclosed an emerald necklace that she was now wearing around her neck. Perhaps it was the necklace but something today made Anne glow. 'How could I have ever doubted the King?' she thought. He had talked to her and told Katherine to move out, she was no longer a problem and soon Anne would be queen. The pure thought of her wearing the crown sent a rush of excitement through Anne. She started to go into a small daydream thinking about her life as queen when she felt herself crash into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up to see who had dared to be so clumsy. She saw that it was Thomas Cromwell who was nervously picking up the letters he had dropped as well and held a hand out to her to help her up. Anne took it and got up, dusting off her dress.

"I am very sorry, Lady Anne," Thomas said.

Anne, who was far too happy, didn't get angry.

"That is ok; in the future do try to be more careful."

She picked up her own letter, then saw that she had the wrong one.

"I think you have my letter."

Thomas stared at hers and blinked.

"Oh yes, I was just picking up His Majesties letters for him. The servants have been quite incompetent lately."

He reached out to receive the letter but Anne held it back, squinting as she read the front cover of it. Her eyes widened as she saw that it read "Katherine of Aragon, from Princess Mary."

"Where did you get this?" she asked, breathing becoming heavier.

Thomas took the letter.

"I do not know; I must have mistakenly taken Her Majesty's letters as well as Henry's."

Thomas wondered why Katherine had a letter, no one ever wrote to her. Not since the King's great matter. Anne started to shake her head.

"Answer me! Where did you get this? Who gave this to you? H-how is she still in contact with her bastard daughter? H-how..? I thought Katherine was leaving court!"

She started to breathe deeply and Thomas stared at her surprised.

"Lady Anne, I am sorry but I do not know; it was delivered by the same servant who gives me the letters and I just give them to His Majesty."

He then frowned slightly.

"I have heard no news of Katherine leaving court."

Anne blinked. She knew that Henry would want to keep something like that a secret but surely he would have told his adviser Thomas Cromwell. Anne decided not to say anything on that and held out her hand.

"I wish to speak to the King about this letter, hand it to me."

Thomas stared at her, wondering what she would want with one of Katherine's letters.

"I am sorry my lady but this is signed to Her Majesty and only to her."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I wish you to give me the letter! Give it to me or so help me it'll be your head if you do not."

Thomas stared wide eyed.

"My lady..."

He stopped himself. He always knew the Boleyn family was loony, but they also had power. He gave the letter back to Anne, who with a triumph smile took off.

Katherine of Aragon sat on the dining chair and folded the shirt that was ready for Nicholas. She smiled as she thought of him, his dazzling smile and hypnotizing eyes. She smiled as she remembered their childhood.

She remembered when she had first met him; he was only ten and she eight. He had come from a noble Spanish family, but he himself was anything but noble. He had an adventurous personality and handsome features from his father and a kind, gentle heart from his mother.

_Catalina had finished her studies and had walked outside to the gardens where she decided to sit by the water and enjoy the sunshine. That was when she had spotted a pile of expensive clothes lying on the grass and Nicholas sitting under a tree. He had short messy hair, cute dimples and was dressed in the most baggy dirty clothes. She had never seen him at court before so with curiosity went over to greet the boy. _

_ "Who are you?" she had asked._

_Nicholas looked up._

_"I'm Nicholas."_

_"I'm-"_

_"Catalina, I know who you are. You're going to be Queen of England."_

_Catalina blinked in surprise then puffed her chest out._

_"Well yes I am. And why are you not bowing down to the Princess of Spain?"_

_He shrugged._

_"I guess I just don't want to. Princess or not princess."_

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Nicholas William; my parents are both members of court. They make me wear these uncomfortable clothes all the time so I changed. And I snuck away during my studies; they both want me to marry some princess that comes with a big dowry, but I want to travel."_

_Catalina tilted her head in confusion. _

_"Travel? Why would you do that when you can be a great king?"_

_He shrugged._

_"It's just too much responsibility and-"_

_But he was cut off when they both heard a yell._

_"Nicholas?" the voice yelled. "Nicholas, where are you?"_

_The boy quickly shot up and looked at Catalina._

_"Please hide me; I don't want to go back, at least not now."_

_Catalina looked around, she knew that it was not right to help him but she saw the pleading look in his eyes and couldn't refuse._

_"Come with me."_

_She took his hand and together they ran into the forest towards a river. They came to a stop when they saw that the bridge had broken down and there was no way across._

_"Shoot," Catalina said bitterly._

_Nicholas looked around._

_"Come."_

_He took her hand and led her to a way where they could cross the river. They saw some stones on the water, prefect for walking on to get to the other side. But Catalina shook her head._

_"I don't know," she said staring at the gushing river. "It doesn't look very safe."_

_He gently squeezed her hand and met her eyes._

_"It'll be ok; just trust me."_

_She met his eyes and suddenly felt safe. He gave her a smile and she nodded. Still holding her hand, he stepped onto one rock and then another one, Catalina slowly following him. Step by step they took, the wind blowing in their faces and the rapid water running underneath them. Catalina took shaking breaths as she stepped on the stones, clutching Nicholas' hand but trying not to show the fear in her eyes. She knew that her mother, the great Isabelle of Spain, would never do that. Suddenly her foot slipped; she felt herself fall but did not hit the water. She felt herself in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Nicholas's face. _

_"Are you ok?" he asked with concern._

_She nodded and they continued on. Once they got to the other side Catalina felt herself racing with Nicholas, hand in hand. Catalina showed him to a cave where she sometimes used to visit, and in front of the cave there was a waterfall. Together they crawled into the cave and stood there for a while in silence, watching the waterfall. _

_"Isn't it wonderful?" Catalina whispered._

_"It is beautiful. Thank you for showing me."_

_He turned to her and smiled._

_"I think I should go back now, though I doubt they're missing me," he said, half sighing. He looked up and found that Catalina was holding his hand._

_"Promise me that you will come and find me again. Here. Promise me."_

_He nodded._

_"I promise."_

_He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then departed. Soon after that they visited each other every week, then every day. They played games like hide-and-sneak and playing kings and queens and talked about the future that their parents had planned for them. Then came the day where Catalina was to be sent off to marry Arthur. She had left with one sad good bye to her dear friend Nicholas, never thinking that she would see him again. _

Katherine's thought were interrupted when she heard the door swing open. She smiled when she saw it was Nicholas who had entered, wearing his loose shirt, white jacket, and black pants. It all looked to similar to the Spanish clothes he always wore when they were kids. She got up and almost screamed with joy, she did not understand why just seeing him brightened her day.

"Nicholas!"

He smiled back at her.

"Catalina, thank God, I just got away. The servants would not let me go until they showed me the rooms, then this Sir Thomas Moore insisted that he tell me how things are run in court. Is everything that complicated in court?"

Katherine picked up the shirt she had made for him.

"Oh, if you only knew. And what is with the Catalina?"

He took her hand and gave her a small grin.

"Well my dear Catalina, you will always be Princess Catalina, the most beautiful and exotic princess of Spain."

She rolled her eyes at him then passed him the shirt she made.

"Here, I made this for you."

She handed him the shirt and he stared at it. She looked him up and down.

"It seems that you will soon need to find clothes that fit what we wear here in England."

Nicholas frowned.

"You mean those funny clothes like the puffed-sleeve shirt?"

Katherine laughed slightly.

"Well," Nicholas continued, "I came here to see if you wanted to go for a walk through the gardens; it looks beautiful."

Katherine thought about this; it had been some time since she had last left the castle for some fresh air.

"A walk?"

He nodded.

"The King highly recommended it."

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Henry recommended it."

He nodded again.

"Yes, he said that it would be good for you to go and get some fresh air. He said that he has been concerned for your health, having been stuck in the castle for some time. So he said that I should go take you for a walk, and I would love to go and see the gardens."

Katherine frowned slightly. Since when did Henry care for her happiness, or her health?

"You are sure Henry told you this?"

"Well, yes. And why would he not? Henry seems like such friendly man, letting me stay and everything."

Katherine pursed her lips, still not being able to believe this. _Maybe_, a voice in her head spoke. Maybe, just maybe Henry was starting to show some kindness towards her. Otherwise what other purpose would he have of letting Nicholas stay in court and giving him a title? Katherine started to get lost in her thoughts. She knew that it had been a while since Henry had last cared for her. She remembered the first time they met and how warm and kind he had been, how he promised to always take care of her and how he said he would love no one else but her. Katherine gave a small sigh; it had been some time since he had last said to her _I love you_. But now according to Nicolas he was worried about her health, maybe a bit of the old Henry was starting to come back. Yes, she thought, happiness starting to come into her. Maybe the kind, sweet, gentle Henry is back.

"Well?"

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Nicholas, who had suddenly changed into the shirt, his old one on her desk. Her mouth made a small 'O.'

"You're wearing it!"

He smiled.

"Of course, though I won't say I like it much. Now let's go for that walk."

Side by side they walked out of the room, to the castle and outside, Katherine's ladies in waiting following her. They caught a few stares from people, who were wondering who this new man was and why he was with Her Majesty.

They reached the gardens when Nicholas whispered, "Catalina, do you think that maybe you can tell your ladies in waiting to wait inside? They don't look happy and I kind of want to spend time just with you."

Katherine gave him a puzzled look but then turned to them, who were shivering and trying not to look annoyed at being called out of their warm rooms to go on a pointless walk. She nodded.

"You may go inside if you wish."

Grateful looks came to them as they gave her curtsy muttering, "Your Majesty," before leaving. As soon as they left Nicholas took Katherine's hand and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Do you remember when we were kids? And how we used to sneak into the kitchens all the time to steal food, then take it to out secret place by the waterfall and have a picnic?"

Katherine chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Yes, and then the cook found out and got very angry and chased us out of the kitchen with a rolling pin, but slipped over."

They both chuckled together as they remembered the angry face of the fat cook and how she slipped over. Soon Katherine and Nicholas continued their walk around the garden, retelling old childhood memories and laughing. Katherine started to remember how much she missed Nicholas and how he always treated her kindly. He was always there for her whenever she needed it, and Katherine had never felt happier. When she held her hand in his she felt like tingly currents were running through her and when she laughed with him she felt her heart fill with joy. Soon the sun had set and night was coming; Nicholas and Katherine found themselves sitting on a bench. Katherine shivered slightly as the cold wind blew past her; Nicholas noticed this and took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders. She gave him a smile.

"You know," Nicholas said thoughtfully, "I once had a crush on you."

The smile Katherine has lost came back.

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yes, you don't know how much you leaving to marry Arthur affected me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

Nicholas waved his hand in the air.

"Ah well. It was your destiny to fill, as your mother always said."

Katherine smiled at the thought of her mother. Nicholas took Katherine's hand into his, his face having grown serious.

"Katherine, there is another reason I came here; I need to speak to you about something important. It involves the King's great matter."

Katherine's smile vanished and she said hurriedly

"What do you know about this? How did you know about this?"

"Katherine, the whole of Europe knows about this. Even France, because of your nephew. How could I not know?"

Katherine looked down in her lap.

"Well... I do not know what to say about that. I guess the King just doesn't have love for me anymore, like I do for him."

"What is going on with this? Who does the King wish to marry?"

Katherine looked up.

"Anne Boleyn," she said bitterly. "He is trying to divorce me for her."

Suddenly tears began to form in Katherine's eyes.

"What have I done wrong?" she whispered. "The King blames me for not producing him a son, for losing our first son. But he does not know how much it hurts me. How much I have suffered from this."

Nicholas looked at her with concern, getting a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away her tears.

"Katherine..."

She shook her head.

"Maybe the King is right; I am getting old. I cannot produce an heir for him. What use does he have of me?"

"Katherine! Listen to me."

He took her hands into his.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He picked up a rose growing near where they sat. "The King is a fool not to want you, he is lucky to have you. You are a wonderful person and don't ever forget it."

He pushed her hair back and put the rose in her hair; she blushed slightly and gave him a small smile. Her tears had stopped flowing. Slowly he leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips. Katherine shut her eyes as she gently kissed him back. She felt as if she was falling into a blissful dream, it was as if she had forgotten all her worries. Wait, what was she doing? Her eyes quickly open and she jumped up.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Nicholas got up.

"Katherine, it's ok…"

She shook her head at him, then ran off to the entry of the castle. She ran up to her bed chambers, ignoring her ladies in waiting that were waiting for her. She ran to her room and shut the door. What had she done? She felt her lips with her finger and shut her eyes. She felt lost and confused. She picked up the red rose Nicholas had stuck in her hair and stared at it, as if it would answer her questions.

Nicholas sat on the bench, having watched Katherine run back. What had he done? He felt his lips where he had kissed her. He knew himself that he still had hidden feelings for Katherine; that's why he had traveled to Hampton Court. He knew of the great matter, and had come hoping to run away with Katherine. Only he did not know how much she loved the King. Maybe, Nicholas thought. Just maybe Katherine will love him just like he loved her. He could only hope.

**_ Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, thank you sarah N and because of of the 5 reviews I got I actually continued this. Thank you Ladyjaxs999, Doctor madwoman, Renai-85, tudorGirl910489, diana Prince and my good friend emma. So yes, we now know nicholas still has the feelings, such a shame katherine doesn;t share them 2. Wonder if the king has a back up plan 2 put the, together? Review to find out! Review and you shall become queen of England. _**


	3. The letter

**Disclaimer i do not own the tudors. if i did henry would be dead, katherine would be queen and mary would be next in line to the throne. and every other wife henry had except anne of cleeves would be dead. **

chapter 3 The letter

Henry Tudor walked to his bed chambers, having dismissed the fellow men that had insisted on coming with him, wanting to talk business. But Henry was tired from his long day, and deeply confused about his feelings. He had remembered convincing Nicholas to go on the long walk with Katherine, he knew himself that it was the romantic atmosphere for them. He remembered how he used to go on the long walks with Katherine, they would end the night with a gentle kiss under the stars and he would tell her how he would love know one else. Henry quickly shook his head; what was he thinking? He sat down on a nearby chair as he thought of the plan he had, of making Katherine and Nicholas fall in love with each other. He recounted the night's events on when he had returned from the hunt.

As he was riding his horse into the stables a thought has occurred to him. He had decided to go and see how Katherine and Nicholas were doing in the gardens, if Nicholas had listened to him and went for that walk. He had hid behind the nearby hedges as he saw Katherine and Nicholas laughing, walking towards the bench. He had seen them kiss. A mixture of feelings had swarm into Henry as they kissed: a mixture of triumph that his plan was succeeding; relief that he would soon be free to marry Anne; and for some strange, unknown reason, loss. He felt lost. It was like an icy breeze was running through him, through his face and his body. It was like the wind was wrapping itself around his heart, making it cold. Then, as soon as they had kissed, she had run. Henry felt frustrated that she did not return his love, but at the same time, relieved that it did not go on any longer.

Henry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts and feelings together. Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like that maybe...just maybe he still had feelings for Katherine? He got up and poured himself a glass of wine; he needed some rest.

Anne Boleyn stormed threw the halls of Hampton Court, desperate to find the King. She had heard the news that he had returned from his hunt and was eager to find him, to ask first of all why Katherine was still here and why she was still communicating with her daughter. Anne clutched the letter addressed to Katherine in her hand as she worried about her future of being Queen and Katherine. She was too busy worrying that she did not see herself crash in somebody. Anne fell down and looked up to see who she had crashed into. "Why is everybody so clumsy today?" she thought bitterly. She looked up to see a toned man with messy hair, wearing scruffy pants but a neat shirt. "He must be a servant or a stable boy," she thought. But how dare he crash into Anne Boleyn! She saw the man hold out a hand for her with a dazzling smile, she gave him a look of disgust and got up herself. No way did she want to touch hands with a servant, who knew what bacteria they held? The man looked quit shocked that she did not accept his help so put back his hand. "Well what did he expect?" Anne thought.

"Well servant, aren't you going to apologies for crashing into me like that? I could have been badly injured and it would have been you who would be the blame."

The man blinked, not believing how rude this girl was.

"Well first of all, I am not a servant. I am Nicholas," he stopped himself before speaking again. "_Lord_ Nicholas, or was it Sir William?" he said, muttering the last part while frowning. He shook his head slightly. "And who are you? Some lady in waiting? Or the spoilt little daughter of some noble or another?"

Anne's eyes widened in horror and astonishment; she could not believe this man. How dare he! And he, a lord? The very thought made Anne laugh.

"How dare you! I ought to have you executed for the way you talked to me; _I _am King Henry's..." Anne stopped herself, wanting badly to say 'wife', but she no thanks to Katherine she could not. Instead she decided to finish with, "The future Queen of England. And _you_ a lord!"

Nicholas almost choked with what she said.

"Future Queen of England?"

Anne smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Of course, so you had better watch what you say."

Nicholas felt like he wanted to punch her; so this was the dreaded Anne Boleyn that had ruined Katherine's life. Instead of punching, Nicholas laughed.

"Oh yes, good one. You, the future queen of England. Kings Henry's whore maybe, or mistress. I will only ever see Katherine as the true Queen of England."

Anne started to bubble with anger as her eyes bulged, she took a deep breath ready to burst but Nicholas beat her to it.

"I would love to chat, but I don't want to waste my time around one of the King's great prostitutes. Well good day to you, Anne."

He tilted his head down and, still laughing slightly, departed. Anne watched him go, fuming. "How dare he!" she thought furiously. Anne had never seen that man at court before, yet she hated him so much. She wondered what idiot would have let this fool come to court. Turning on her heels she stormed off to the King's bed chambers; she had some serious talking to do.

Anne opened the door and barged in, ignoring the guards that were outside his door. Henry was sitting on the chair with a goblet of wine in the table nearby; he looked deeply stressed. He looked up when he saw Anne enter who was in a small curtsey for him, before rising quickly and marched forward.

"Your Majesty, I have some serious matters to discuss."

Henry sighed.

"What now, Anne?"

She threw her hands in the air and started to pace around the room.

"Well where to begin. First, I see that a new man has come to court, his name was Lord Nicholas or something. He was an awful, terribly rude..."

But Henry had got up and cut her off.

"Sir Nicholas? Yes, what about him?"

Anne stopped pacing, her eyes widening.

_"You know of this man?" _

Henry nodded slowly.

"Yes, I invited him to court. He is a good friend of Katherine's."

Anne almost chocked when she heard this.

"_Katherine?" _she cried. "What has _she _got to do with this? You invited this rude, obnoxious man to court because of _Katherine? _Henry, he called me the King's great prostitute!_"_

Henry shot out of his chair, tipping the goblet over.

"_What?' _he yelled.

Anne threw her hands up in the air in frustration

"Yes, he called me a spoilt child and laughed at the fact I was to be Queen and thought of me to be some whore."

Anne tried to calm herself as Henry started to breath heavily.

"How dare he! After all I've done for him...this is how he pays me back?" Henry exclaimed.

Anne shut her eyes.

"You said that he was only here because of...of Katherine."

Henry sat back down and to tried to control his temper.

"Well...yes."

He saw the look on Anne's face and quickly went over to comfort her.

"Anne, Anne It is okay. I know what I am doing; I shall speak with Nicholas about his manners. Do not worry, I will sort it out."

Anne almost looked like she would cry.

"But _why _did you have to let him stay in court? Why do you care so much for Katherine? _Why?_" she whined.

Henry took Anne's shoulders.

"Anne it is okay, trust me. I would never love anyone but you; you are the light in my life. You mean everything to me; I have no feelings for Katherine at all. Katherine is nothing to me."

He bent his head down and planted a deep kiss on Anne's lips.

"Do not worry my love, only you hold my heart."

Anne gave a small smile; what was she thinking? Of course she still held the King's love; as if Henry would still like that old hag. Then the other thought came to her and she pushed the King away.

"Your Majesty, why is it that Katherine is still here? You told me in your letter that you had everything sorted and that we would be married soon."

"I never said that Katherine was leaving."

"_What?" _Anne exclaimed. "But in the letter.."

"I said that I had everything sorted," Henry corrected, starting to feel a bit frustrated with her bringing this up. "Look, I told you before and I'll tell you again, I have this sorted out. I have a plan."

"And may I know of this great plan?"

Henry thought. Should he tell her? What would she think of the idea? "Most likely she would think it is stupid," he thought. She had never liked many of the decision he has made. And what if the plan somehow did not all go according to plan? "No," Henry thought. He would not tell her...not yet.

"No, it is best for now that you do not know."

She was about to protest but Henry spoke.

"Do not worry, I have it sorted out."

Anne felt like she wanted to scream; could the King not see what he was doing? He was not doing everything in his power to get rid of her and declare Anne queen! "Why must the King be so foolish?" she thought. Why can he not just kick her out and get the pope to annul their marriage; it was not that hard. She looked down at the letter in her hand and held it in front of him.

"Look at this," she exasperated waving the letter in the air.

Henry looked at the letter.

"God Anne what is it? First the shirts and now the letter?" Henry asked, frustrated.

"Just read it."

Henry sighed but took the letter and read the cover, his eyes widening slightly. Anne pursed her lips together.

"Yes, she has been writing to her daughter. She has been communicating to her when you specifically told her not to."

Henry did not say anything, so Anne pressed on.

"Henry, she has been disobey you; she has been going behind your back! You must go to see her and burn the letter in front of her eyes, show her that you will not put up with it. Burn the letter as if you are burning her title as the Queen."

Anne took Henry's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Henry this proves of what I have been saying all along. She refuses to accept the truth and takes your kindness for granted. You must stop her."

Henry nodded slowly.

"I shall go and speak to her, this has to stop."

Henry still holding the letter walked out to Katherine's bedchambers. Anne watched him leave with narrow eyes; she knew that Katherine had to be stopped soon. Her future depended on it.

Katherine sat on the chair as her lady brushed her hair to get her ready for bed. Katherine was deep in thought; she was thinking about this nights events. She started to wonder not only why she did it, but also why Nicholas kissed her in the first place. Surely he couldn't have feelings for her. Not while his wife was dead. She remembered when they were little and he first told her about his betrothal to Mary, he had not seemed thrilled about it but when he found out that Katherine was to marry Prince Arthur, Nicholas started to take a liking to Mary. "Well he did say he had a fondness for me," Katherine thought uncomfortably. He seemed so over the moon when he talked about Mary, but maybe he was just acting? Katherine bit her lip; she felt slightly guilty running away from him after she has returned the kiss. But what was she supposed to do? She had committed treason! Even if Henry didn't want her. Katherine shut her eyes; her life was too complicated now. The divorce, the treason she committed, Nicholas… Katherine sighed; she didn't know what to think.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door swing open with a bang and she bit her lip; she hoped that it was not Nicholas. She did not think that she could face him. Then she saw from the mirror her ladies dropping into a curtsey. Katherine turned to see it was the King. She got up and to curtsied for him, still focusing at his eyes.

"Katherine, I am sorry for coming in and not knocking...as you were..."

But she cut him off, rising from her curtsey.

"Oh do not worry about it Henry, after all it is nothing you haven't seen before."

She stared at him innocently and Henry swallowed.

"Katherine please not now, look I've come here to discuss the behavior of your friend and the way he was treating Anne."

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Henry gestured to Katherine's ladies to leave the room before he started to pace.

"Yes, Anne recalled that he was quit rude to her and called her the 'Kings great prostitute.'"

Katherine stifled a laugh as he said this. He spun his head to her.

"What?" he said sternly.

"Oh nothing," Katherine replied with a small smile. "It is just I do not know why you are so upset that he is just stating the facts."

Henry glared at her.

"Katherine, be serious! He laughed at the fact that I am to marry her and called her a whore."

He heard Katherine try to hide another giggle but continued.

"Anne is incredibly upset."

"Oh really? She is upset? What about all the other times I have been upset?" she yelled, her anger starting to boil. "What about when our son died and I was upset?" She saw Henry wince slightly when she said this but continued. "Did you care then? What about when you took Mary away from me and I cried for days! Did you care then?"

Henry didn't say anything. Katherine calmed herself down and sighed.

"Henry, why are you telling me this?

"I wish you to talk to him; he is, after all, your friend. Tell him to be kinder to Anne."

Katherine bowed her head to him.

"If that is your wish, then I shall."

Henry nodded. He was about to leave when he remembered about the letter in his hand, the main reason of his visit. He raised his hand so she could see the letter.

"Katherine, have you been communicating with Mary?"

Katherine scrunched her forehead.

"Communicating with Mary?"

She saw the letter addressed to her and her eyes widened, her face softening.

"Mary, my baby," she whispered before straitening herself up. "Give me the letter."

She reached out to take it but Henry quickly pulled his hand away from her.

"No, Katherine, you went behind my back! You disobeyed me!"

Katherine ignored him and tried to snatch the letter from him but he pulled away.

"Give me the letter!" she yelled.

"You disobeyed me!" he thundered. "I told you on no accounts were you to communicate with our daughter."

After many failed attempts to grab the letter and much yelling Katherine stopped, glaring at the King and breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty knows I have done nothing but please and obey him throughout our marriage. But you were asking a mother to never speak or see her very own daughter again. Her own flesh and blood."

Katherine looked close to tears as she spoke.

"Surely, Henry, you should have known that you cannot keep a mother away from her only child. Because keeping her away from me was like denying me air. Without her I cannot live."

Katherine took a step towards Henry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Henry, give me the letter."

Henry looked at the letter, then at the Queen's sad eyes. He shakily lent out his hand to hers but then quickly pulled away.

"No! I..."

He stopped himself; he felt confused. He was supposed to burn the letter, but when he saw Katherine's tear-filled eyes he could not do it. Instead he walked off, leaving her behind him.

"Henry wait!" Katherine yelled, but Henry kept walked out the room.

Katherine ran after him.

"Henry please! For all that we have done, for I know that somewhere deep inside you do care about me! Please Henry, give me the letter!"

Henry ignored her, spotting the guards nearby.

"Guards, please restrained Her Majesty."

Immediately the guards took off for Katherine who was after Henry. They grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back. Katherine struggled and fought as she watched Henry walk off. Katherine broke down, falling onto the ground, her eyes blurred with tears. She curled up and sobbed.

Anne smiled triumphantly as she saw Henry enter.

"Well?" she asked eagerly. "Did you burn it in front of her? Did you watch her fall?"

"Yes," Henry replied, his face stony.

Anne raced up to him and planted a kiss on his lips when her eyes saw that the letter was still here.

"You did not burn it? Buy why?"

Henry didn't say anything; he did not want to tell her that he felt sorry for Katherine. That he felt a bit sad when he saw the pain in her eyes and that he did not want to hurt her anymore.

"Oh well!" Anne said brightly, not wanting to upset the King.

She took the letter from his hand and went over to the candle stick that sat on the table. Henry watched her try to light the candle, he knew that she was going to burn the letter. He stared at it. That letter was the only thing that Katherine had of her daughter; "What am I doing?" he thought. Henry quickly bolted over to her.

"Wait, Anne!"

She looked up.

"Yes?"

He took the letter.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do this."

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she cried.

He walked over and left the room.

"Your Majesty!" Anne called from behind him, but Henry ignored her.

Katherine lay in her bed crying. She had dismissed her ladies, not wanting to face them. She had never known the King to be so cruel; she thought that ever since that day Nicholas had said that he cared for her, he was turning into the old Henry. But no, he was still the cruel man she knew. She heard a small knock on the door but ignored it; she did not feel like dealing with anyone now. It opened and Henry stepped in, but Katherine ignored him.

Henry walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it.

"Katherine?" he whispered.

She finally glared at him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory with your beloved whore Anne?"

There was a pause, then Henry said

"I'm sorry."

Katherine stopped crying.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that to a woman, to try and block her away from her own child. It is a cruel and heartless thing to do; I did not know how much pain that would cause you. Can you forgive me?"

Katherine stared at him astonished. She could not believe that Henry Tudor VIII was apologizing to her.

"I'm not sure."

"Here."

Henry showed her the letter and Katherine gasped.

"You have it?'

Henry nodded.

"I thought that we could read it together? For I would like to know how our daughter has been."

Slowly Katherine nodded and Henry hopped under the covers of the bed and gave the letter to Katherine. She opened the letter and silently they read.

_ Dear Mama, _

_I was so glad to hear from you; I miss you so much. And Papa too. You will be happy to hear that I have been doing well in my studies, even in my music. Lady Salisbury says I am doing extremely well and even smiled at me for my today good work. I do hope that I can come back and visit sometime for I miss you both dearly. _

_Love always,_

_ Princess Mary Tudor_

When Henry finished reading the letter he saw that small wet droplets had fallen on it. He looked up to see Katherine crying.

"Katherine?"

She looked up at him in tears.

"I am sorry, it's just I have never been so happy. Hearing from her."

Henry took out a handkerchief and gently wiped her tears away, she met his eyes. Henry smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it in his.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me? After all, you are trying to divorce me."

Henry shrugged slightly.

"I guess I couldn't stand to see you so hurt."

"It is like I am seeing the young Henry all over again. The kind, gentle, nicer Henry that I once thought was lost forever, but I now know that he is still there. And I am happy that I got to see him again"

There was a silence. Henry didn't know what to say on that remark; he did not know what she meant by a 'nicer' Henry. There was just Henry. Then he remembered how he used to be much kinder to her when he was younger; how he used to never hurt her at all. He knew the younger Henry would have never done what he had done, he would have never make the Queen cry so much. Henry knew that he had to try and be kinder to Katherine more often. He cleared his throat.

"Katherine, I was thinking, it has been some time since we have last seen our daughter. Maybe we should invite her to court for the summer? Or perhaps longer?"

Katherine gasped, her smiling broadening.

"Oh Henry, do you mean it? It has been so long since I have last seen her."

Henry nodded.

"Of course. Now lay down; you must rest."

Katherine slowly laid down, resting her head on the pillow letting out a small yawn.

"Henry, will you please spend the night here?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Henry hesitated but then wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Getsome rest, and please speak to Nicholas about his manners."

Katherine slowly shut her eye lids. Henry bent his head down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night," he whispered.

He got out of bed and walked to the door, taking one final look at her. He saw Katherine, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. Henry smiled as he stood there watching her chest rise and fall with each deep breath; he could only imagine the blissful dreams she was having. Henry walked out and gently closed the door, heading back to his bedchambers so he too could have some blissful dreams.

_Sarah ok a thanks to N for proof reading. so yes, henry is starting to be a bit ore kinder to katherine. all i can say well, your a bit tooo late. and poor poor anne, *cough not*. she is starting to loose henry. and go nicholas in standing up to her! thanks to the following people who reviewed. seven more times, renai-85, ladyjaxx999, courtlylady, diana prince and tudorgirl910489. thank you so much, because of you, i updated! so what did people think?good? bad? ugly? if you wana see an update please review!_


	4. Trust in me

thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! thank you to anemone2013, Courtlylady, Marilyn del Rio , SevenMoreTimes, undesirable1 , Diana Prince, Ladyjaxs999 , NarcissaBellatrixMalfoy , Renai-85 and TudorGirl910489. because of you i updated. so yes, i have thought of this chapter for some time. oh and before i forget i have to give credit so Sarah N for proof reading and doctor Madwoman who i keep on forgetting to give credit to, as she gave me an idea for Nicholas's parents. i hope you like this chapter and remember to leave a review!

_disclaimer i do not own the tudors, just the dvd's. _

**Chapter 4 trust in me**

Katherine of Aragon fluttered her eyes open as the sunlight streamed in from her curtains. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms in the air. She sat up and saw her ladies in waiting ready with a fresh bowl of water for her to wash her face in. Katherine thought about the previous night as she got ready for the day, how kind Henry had been. How he had showed her how he still had feelings for her, how he still cared for her. She smiled when she remembered how he had laid next to her in bed and how he wanted Mary to come and visit. 'Maybe things will turn around,' Katherine thought. She could only hope.

Henry walked to the castle, somehow feeling incredibly happy. He had just sent a letter to the pearl of his world, Mary, and planned to go tell the Queen the good news. He had decided for Mary to visit court in the summer, which was only weeks away. He sighed when he realized all the meetings he had to go to, no doubt the idiot Wolsey still hasn't gotten the divorced settled yet. Henry was really starting to get frustrated with his men. But yet he was somehow happy that Katherine would be able to stay a little longer; she would get to see her daughter again. Mary was sure to bring a smile to her face and brighten up the court. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed that Anne had called him. It wasn't until he saw her in front of him was when he stopped.

Anne curtseyed in front of him.

"Your Majesty," she mumbled.

Henry smiled lovingly at her.

"My darling Anne, how are you this morning?"

"I am well, but.." she paused trying to put the words together. "I heard a rumor that you spent the night in Katherine's bedchambers. Oh Henry, please tell me that's not true."

Henry looked a little guilty and Anne gasped.

"Henry no!"

"Anne do not worry, it is purely innocent. Trust me."

She looked like she was going to object but Henry stopped her.

"Anne I swear on our love, I did not lay with Katherine last night. I didn't even stay the night."

Anne was still not convinced; she questioned the fact that Henry had stayed so long in Katherine's room. She had heard that it wasn't until late at night when Henry emerged from her room. And even if the rumor was true, there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that she was slowly loosing the King. She had to do something. She just didn't know what yet. She decided just to go along with how things were for now, but soon she would think of something to win back the King. She would soon come up with a plan, she just needed time. Anne broke out of her thoughts and smiled at the King.

"I believe you My Lord, so tell me. What were you doing up this hour? I missed you; you said yesterday that you would dine with me in the morning."

Henry looked slightly uncomfortable as he remembered his promise.

"Ah yes, well... I had to go and deliver a letter to my daughter. I am inviting her to court in the summer, Katherine and I miss her dearly," he said.

Anne's smiled vanished. Now he was communicating with his daughter? She thought that now that she was here and that Henry wanted a son, he had forgotten about Mary. Anne now wondered what exactly happened that night with Katherine.

"And," Henry continued, "I must speak with Katherine now to tell her the news, but don't worry my love. I will see you soon. Perhaps we can go hunting together?"

He gave her a tender kiss then went on his way. Leaving Anne confused, lost and angry.

Katherine laughed warmly at Nicholas's joke; it was an old joke that they had always told when they were children. And it got funnier every time it was told. Nicholas laughed to and met her eyes. Katherine gave him a small smile which he returned. Just then the door swung open and Henry walked in with a smile, which immediately vanished when he saw Nicholas. The ladies in waiting curtsied when he entered, but Henry ignored them. Katherine looked surprised to see him.

"Henry," she said, curtseying. "What...a surprise."

Henry nodded slowly still staring at Nicholas.

"Um, Henry," Katherine said meeting his eyes.

Henry quickly blinked and turned to her.

"Yes, I have some new, which I wished to talk to you about _privately,_"he finished, staring at Nicholas.

Nicholas frowned slightly but walked out the door, forgetting to bow down to the King of England. Henry watched him as he walked out, angry that he did not bow. But he did not want to bring up the matter yet.

"Katherine, you will be pleased to know that Mary will be coming to court soon."

Henry smiled slightly when he saw the delighted look on her face.

"Oh Henry, do you really mean it? She is coming? I will be seeing my daughter again?"

Henry nodded smiling.

"Yes, I sent the letter today. I doubt Lady Salisbury will deny her to go. I am glad...I am glad that you are happy."

He decided that he should leave, so he gestured to the ladies in waiting to open the door to let Nicholas back in. He was about to leave when he felt Katherine throw her arms around him into a hug. Henry was quite surprised.

"Henry, thank you," Katherine whispered.

The door opened and Nicholas entered, looking slightly uncomfortable when he saw Katherine hugging Henry. She released him and Henry stood there, still slightly uncomfortable.

"Catalina I need to ask you..."

But he was cut off my Henry.

"Catalina?"he asked abruptly.

Katherine nodded smiling.

"Yes, do you not remember? That was my Spanish name; before I came to court I was Catalina of Aragon."

"Yes, it was such a pretty name," Nicholas joined in. Henry noticed how Katherine's cheeks went a light shade of pink when he said "pretty," and for some reason that made Henry angry. "Why did you change it?"Nicholas asked.

Katherine looked thoughtful.

"Well, Henry said that Catalina will be harder for the English people to pronounce. So I became Katherine."

"Well that's a shame. It was a lovely name."

Katherine smiled at him.

"Well Nicholas, I am glad that you still call me Catalina. For it does remind me greatly of my childhood in Spain."

Henry did not know why, but he felt a little angry that Nicholas called her Catalina. It was like it was a special nickname that only he and Katherine shared. Henry didn't understand the hot bubbling feeling inside of him, or the hatred he felt when he looked at Nicholas. Henry watched them as they smiled at each other, he watched as they started to talk all over again. It was as if he was never there, they picked up the conversation from where they left off. And he didn't like it, not one bit. Henry didn't like the way Katherine smiled at him, all the way Nicholas' hand just seemed to touch hers, or the way they both laughed together like teenagers in love. Henry cleared his throat and they both looked up.

"Nicholas I need you to leave, I have to talk to Katherine about something. It involves what I brought up last night _when I was visiting her bedchambers."_

Katherine frowned at him.

"Last night?"

"Yes, we were lying in bed together. You were crying onto my shoulder. You looked so beautiful when you were asleep."

As soon as the words came out Henry shut his mouth, tight. Why had he said that? What made him say that? He did not know why he had done that, only that when he saw Katherine and Nicholas together he felt the need to. He saw Nicholas and was glad to see that he looked slightly uncomfortable. Katherine too did not look comfortable with Henry. There was a silence and she cleared her throat.

"Erm, Henry? What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Henry blinked; he was a little surprised that Katherine was questioning on why he was here. He faced Nicholas, trying to not turn angry when he saw him.

"Nicholas, will you mind going out again?"

Nicholas looked puzzled but then saw the look Katherine gave him, so he left. Once he left, Henry spoke.

"Katherine, we need to talk. Remember how I told you about Anne's quarrel with Nicholas?"

Katherine nodded smiling as she imagined Anne feeling powerless.

"Yes."

Henry sighed.

"Well as I said she is not pleased with him, and as he is your friend I hold you responsible. So I want you to teach him some manners. The man looks like he has never lived in an adequate building before."

Katherine frowned at his remark.

"He has just done a lot of traveling; he is not used to the ways of this court."

"Well he's going to have to learn. I want you to make him into a gentleman, or else he is leaving."

She looked at him not believing what he was saying.

"You want _me _to teach him..._manners? _What do you think I am? His mother?"

He gave her a hard look.

"Katherine, just do it."

And with that he left. Katherine sighed when he left; she had a lot of work to do.

Katherine put the goblet of wine down on the picnic blanket and turned back to Nicholas, sitting on a comfy red cushion. It was late in the afternoon and Katherine had spent the morning teaching Nicholas the manners Henry wanted him to learn. At first they had laughed about the idea, they both clearly knew it was silly. But they had gone along with it anyway. Of course the day was not spent on learning, they had laughed and had fun as well; Katherine thought that it was a good idea to come outside into the sunshine to have a picnic while continuing along with the lessons. She admired the new clothes Nicholas was wearing; she had given some of Henry's old clothes that she had sewn to Nicholas. He had insisted on keeping his loose white shirt, but he was now wearing a satin emerald jacket, black pants and brown boots.

"Ok," she said clapping her hands. "Now let's just say that we were at a ball and you wished to ask one of the ladies to dance. Pretend I am that lady and ask me, but please do not fall over or act like a daft drunk man like before."

Nicholas laughed at that remark.

"Oh come on Catalina, that was an accident."

Katherine laughed and shook her head.

"You cannot expect to meet the Pope and spill your wine all over him and get away with it."

Nicholas rolled his eyes at her.

"That was just a practice. And I highly doubt that I'll ever meet the Pope." He saw Katherine give him a hard look and he gave a small sigh. "Fine."

He got up and approached her, then bent down on one knee and took her hand carefully and gently kissed it. Katherine's heart started to beat wildly when his eyes met hers. He stared deeply into them as she stared back into his chocolate brown eyes, somehow lost in them. Katherine did not know why she felt like time had stopped or like she was walking on air. Or why she felt this strange fuzzy feeling inside, like static electricity was running threw her body.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Katherine lowered her head down in a nod.

"O-of course."

He took her hand and she rose, still staring into his eyes. He twirled her around with his hand then stopped, grinning.

"How'd I do?"

Katherine blinked rapidly, getting out of her trance.

"Well that was a lot better than last time. At least you did not tumble over."

He laughed and she joined in, wondering why she had felt so strange with him. 'Maybe it is just my imagination,' she thought.

"Cat, I have been thinking."

She broke out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

He grinned at her.

"Well, I think I should teach you some things. You are a great Queen, but I'm sure there are many things I can teach you."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Such as?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, beginning to pace around her. "I think you need to learn how to stand up for yourself."

She gasped, her jaw dropping.

"You think I need to learn to stand up for myself?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Well, look at it. You let Anne and the King walk all over you!"

"Well what do you expect me to do? He is the King and he would not be pleased if I...hurt his whore."

He helped her up with his hand.

"Here, I want you to punch me."

Her eyes winded in shock.

"What?" she screeched.

"You heard me. Punch me in the face, pretend that I am that scarlet woman, that tramp Anne."

She started to laugh, shaking her head.

"This is silly, I do not want to-"

But he cut her off.

"Come on Catalina, I am Anne. I have destroyed your life."

"I am not doing it."

"_I_ have stolen the man you love away from you, _I_ am the cause of your misery and pain. And _I_ shall become Queen of England! Really Catalina, how could you ever expect the King to ever go back to you when he has me!"

Katherine laughed at him, but then slowly she started to realize that was he was saying was true. Anne had destroyed her life, from the moment she came. Because of Anne, she has lost her daughter, her husband and her crown. As Nicholas continued with his rant Katherine grew more and more angry with each word she heard. The years of Katherine suffering, watching her husband with Anne, the years of being neglected and the years of her life without her daughter was getting to her. She clenched her fist, then raised it in the air.

WHAM!

Katherine gasped and dropped her jaw, covering her mouth with her hands. She watched Nicholas wince in pain and touching his cheek with his hand.

"Oh God I am so sorry," Katherine squeaked.

Nicholas lifted his hand and frowned as he saw some blood on it, but then he forced a small smile.

"Wow Catalina, who knew you had such an aim."

"Oh God..."

"Catalina I am okay; look at me. It's just a bit of blood, but when you do need to defend yourself one day punch harder, okay?"

Katherine stared at him and bit her lip, but then laid him down on the ground.

"Come on, lie down. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Nicholas smiled to try and show he was okay, but she did not believe him. He gently lay down and Katherine found a small towel. She went to the nearby pond and soaked it in the water. She squeezed it do the water spilled out, then she came back. She knelt beside Nicholas and gently dabbed it on the blood. He looked up at her and grinned, and she gave him a weak smile back. She wiped away a curl of his hair from his eye so she could see them clearly. She saw him return the smile, and his hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. He sat up.

"Do not worry Catalina, I am okay. Here."

He picked up a piece of chocolate from the nearby bowl.

"Now close your eyes."

She shut her eyes and opened her mouth she accepted the chocolate. Her eyes widened as she felt it melt on her tongue.

"Where did you find this? I have never tasted anything like that before."

He smiled and to popped one in his mouth.

"It's called chocolate, not very well known in England. It took me a while to find some, but I knew that you would like it."

She nodded smiling, not believing how kind and generous Nicholas was. He got up and rubbed his hand together, then lent his hand down for her to take.

"Come on, I have a place to show you. It is truly magical, you must come."

Katherine frowned.

"I am not sure; it is getting late. Should we not retire soon?"

He rolled his eyes and took her hand, Katherine stood up.

"Come, follow me."

He let go of her hand and raced off. Katherine giggled slightly and holding the ends of her skirts she raced after him, her hair flowing behind her; she wondered where she was going.

The wind whipped in Nicholas' face as he rode on his brown horse, galloping through the forest. He looked at Katherine who was riding on her white horse, surprisingly good for a lady her age. He watched her raven hair flying behind her and the way she rode, which was unexpectedly very elegant. She caught his eye and her face turned, giving him a warm smile which he returned.

"How far is this so-called wonderful place? We have been riding for a while now."

"Not long…"

He squinted and saw a small clearing.

"We are here."

Katherine sighed with relief. They dismounted their horses and Katherine followed him. After a few minutes of walking she looked up to see a tall magnificent tree; it must have been at least 200 meters tall. It looked perfect for climbing and she gasped when she saw that someone had built something on it. A wooden spiral staircase was built on the tree, it twisted around it. However there were no railings to hold onto, but wooden floorboards about half a meter long. Someone could easily walk up the staircase to go and see the view. The sun shined brightly through the branches, illuminating the slight gloominess of the forest caused by the overcrowding of trees. Birds flapped their wings; squirrels scurried around; a rainbow of flowers blossomed from the ground; and besides the whispers of the wind and the faint chatter and scampering of the wildlife it was quiet. A clear lake was nearby filled sparkling water, it did not look murky, muddy or that grasses and plants covered it. But fresh spring water, sparkling from the sun rays.

The wind grew heavier, blowing Katherine's hair everywhere and almost knocking her over. She held onto the tree to keep balance, still amazed at the area they were in. It was somehow just a plain ordinary forest, yet somehow truly magical.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered, somehow feeling that she should not disturbed the peace. She admired the lake then turned to Nicholas. "Where ever did you find it?"

He too looked around, watching the few butterflies flapping off into the distance.

"Yes it is beautiful. I went out for a bit of exploring last night. After the little incident with Anne, and I found...this. I do believe that His Majesty sometimes passes here when he goes hunting."

Katherine's mouth made an'_O_' and she frowned slightly.

"He has never shown me this place before. I do hope he does not hunt here. It would disturb the peace."

Nicholas nodded, agreeing with her. There was a small silence as they continued to take in the atmosphere. Then Nicholas took Katherine's hand and led her to the tree.

"Come, I want to show you something. Let us climb the tree. The view is stunning, it is like nothing you have ever seen before."

Katherine looked up nervously at the tree, when another huge guest of wind blew. She toppled over, trying to hold onto her mantilla that hung over her head. She fell into Nicholas's arms, and she gave him a smile when he helped her up.

"Thank, you." She paused, holding onto the branch and looking up at the tall tree that looked down upon them. She gave a slight shiver as the wind blew past her.

"You are cold," Nicholas stated and took his satin jacket off.

"No, I am fine. Keep it."

He looked down at the jacket.

"Actually Cat, I really don't like the jacket. It's just... not me. And it itches, but you are cold so you should wear it."

He gave her the jacket and she put it on, grateful for the warmth and for him. She looked back up at the tree.

"I am not sure if I should climb it... it is quite windy. What if it blows me off? It is already starting to do a pretty good job of it now and I am on ground."

"Oh come on Catalina, it will be ok. Do not be afraid."

"Who says I am afraid?"she replied stiffly.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious that you are afraid of heights."

"I am not," Katherine said but bit her lip when she saw the tree.

Nicholas took her hand and slowly led her towards the first step.

"Do not worry Catalina, you will be ok."

Katherine saw his trusting eyes and nodded, giving him a smile.

"I know."

She took a shaky breath and slowly took a step. She stepped onto the next step then the one after, her eyes shut, not wanting to see how high she was getting. She felt Nicholas' hands on her waist, so that she would not fall off. Together they stepped onto the stairs, step by step. After fifteen minutes they reached the end, the gush of wind flew past straight onto Katherine. She wobbled slightly but was safe in his arms. She clutched onto the branch tightly and gasped when she saw the view. Ahead of them stood mountains, tall and proud. They could faintly see the white snow sprinkled on the top. A paddock lay in front of it, lush green grass and assorting flowers filled it. The sun shown onto it, making everything brighten with joy. She saw the castle of Hampton Court, but it looked so small and insignificant compared to everything else.

"My lord, this is just as stunning as everything else," Katherine whispered.

"I know" was all Nichols had to say.

The wind blew their hair everywhere, the loose ends of their clothing flying behind them. Nicholas bent down his head so it was in line with hers.

"Now Catalina, I want you to let go of the branch."

She turned to him.

"W-what? Let go?"

She felt him squeeze her hand then felt it back on her waist.

"Yes, it is ok. I will be here for you. You-"

But she had cut him off.

"I can trust you," she whispered, turning her head towards him. They shared a smile.

Slowly she lifted her hands of the branch, and felt Nicholas take her arms in his hands. He lifted them up in the air besides her, like a bird raising its wings. Katherine gasped when she felt the wind underneath her, just like she was flying. Nicholas held his hands on her hips, so she would not fall.

"This is amazing, just like I am flying!" she exclaimed.

She let out a cry of happiness and Nicholas laughed, yelling into the distance as loud as he could, for only the wind could hear their cries. Katherine turned to look at Nicholas's face, not sure if the exhilarating lively feeling she felt inside was real, but when she met his eyes she knew it was. This magical moment she felt was real, and she knew that she would cherish it forever. Nicholas held Katherine close to him, too staring at the magnificent view ahead. He had never felt this alive in so long. He had not felt this happy in ages. He breathed in Katherine's perfume and held her close, wanting more than anything for time to stop so he could hold her close to him forever.

_awww i thought that was sweet. this probably reminded you of titanic, well i got the idea from there. this chapter somehow turned out to be waaay longer then i imagined. poor anne, she is starting to loose the king. what lengths will she go to to try and get him back? so what dod you think of this chapter? please review and you shall meet Jonathan Rhys Myers, Natalie Doormen and MAria Doyle Kennedy. so leave a review with your thoughts! _


	5. Chapter 5 Anne's triumph

Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors.

_Hello! Thank you to everyone who has been following this so far, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Thank you to TudorGirl910489, Renai-85, DarkLadyGoodRosaAthena1, CourtlyLady, Diana Prince and Ladyjaxs999 for reviewing, they mean so much to me! Ok, so to recap Katherine and Nicholas shared that very sweet titanic scene in the forest. Henry is feeling the jealousy and Anne? She is loosing him! Well this chapter doesn't have Katherine or Nicholas in it. Don't bite! But this chapter with Anne and Henry was completely necessary and important. I have decided to sort of change there ages a bit from the tv series, hope you don't mind. So thanks for reading!_

**Katherine will be 39, henry 35, nicholas 45 and Anne 30.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Anne's triumph**

Anne Boleyn hesitated at the wooden door, her hand still raised in the air as if about to knock on it. She bit her lip, she did not want to go and see her father and tell him that things were not going well with the king. She gave a small sigh and thought back to the past days. She knew that the King still loved her, it was not as if he was ignoring her. But it seemed as if the King was not paying as much attention to her like he used to. He used to fight to be with her all the time, fight for her. Now it seemed as if Anne was doing the fighting. Lately he had been so caught up on this new man Nicholas, his barstard daughter Mary which he was now inviting to court and for some strange reason Katherine. She now knew the rumors of Henry having spend the night at Katherine's bed chambers to be true and she did not entirely believe what he told her, especially since he did not want to explain the fully story. Anne took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she needed to do something before she lost the King's love.

The servant answered the door and turned to Thomas Boleyn, who was sitting at the desk reading a letter.

" My lord, the lady Anne is here."

Thomas smiled when he saw Anne and got up, gesturing her to come in and for the servants to leave.

" Ah Anne." he said once they left, still reading his letter. "I have been meaning to talk to you. The banquet tomorrow night may be rescheduled, apparently King Francis needed to cancel it."

Thomas looked up expecting to see Anne sadden slightly, but he saw that she already looked very upset.

" Anne? What is wrong? Has something happened with you and the King? How has it been with him?"

Thomas put the letter down and put his full focus on her.

" Well," Anne said carefully. " I do not know if it is going so well with his majesty."

" What?" Thomas said sharply his eyes slightly bulging.

Anne looked slightly sad as she spoke.

" It a if his majesty is starting to loose interest in me. He has been loving me like he promises, but..." she paused thinking. " he does not fight for my attention like he used to. He seems to be busy with other things and is not spending every moment he has anymore to try and get a divorce."

Thomas frowned.

" But what else would he be doing with his time?"

Anne sighed sadly.

" Well he has invited one of Katherine's friends to court, I do not know why he has done it. And he had spent the night in Katherine's bed chambers."

Thomas gasped, his eyes widening.

" So the rumor was true?" he whispered.

Anne nodded, her head down.

" And he has also invited his barstard daughter to court again, so it would cheer _Katherine _up." she said bitterly.

Thomas shook his head, not believing this. He stood up and held Anne's shoulders.

" You must do something, we can not loose this. You can not loose the kings love, you must give yourself to him. You must lie with him, show him what he has and what he must not give up. You must bed the King."

Anne's eyes grew wide.

" But I thought you said I should not, in case I do and he looses interest in me. In case the fate that happened to my sister happens to me."

Thomas pursed his lips.

" I know, but he is starting to loose interest with you. I am not sure what is happening with him and Katherine, god knows if he is going back to Katherine."

Anne gasped.

" He wouldn't!"

Thomas shook his head again.

" He can not. She can not bear him a son, so why would he? But something is not right, and we must do something. Bed the King so he will not give up on you and leave you."

Anne nodded and left, heading towards her bedchambers, she had work to do.

* * *

Henry Tudors eyes bulged in anger at Thomas Cromwell, who looked slightly scared. He stood there in his room, looking down on Thomas who was holding a pile of papers.

" What do you mean he is not coming?" Henry yelled, spit flying out of his mouth.

Thomas bowed his head at Henry looking grave.

" I am sorry your Majesty but King Francis has had to decline his invitation to tomorrow nights banquet. He says that he has an urgent even to go to and if his Majesty could reschedule it."

Henry roared in frustration.

" Who does Francis fucking think he is?" he bellowed in Thomas's face.

"Your majesty please I am sure that we can reschedule this another time..."

Henry picked up a vase that stood on the nearby table and chucked it at the wall. Thomas cringed slightly.

" You do not understand Thomas, I am the King of England! People all over Europe have been thinking that something has been going on ever since the great matter, they have been talking, they have looked down on me and I do not like it. I want him to know that everything is still going well here, no matter what."

Henry started pacing back and fourth furiously as Thomas stared at him astonished. Henry did not understand why he was so angry, but King Francis not coming here really bugged him. He had hoped to bring Francis over to show him that even with the King's great matter things were still going well at court, and to show off Anne, his soon to be wife. Anne to had wanted to meet him, but now that chance was gone. Henry stood there breathing heavily as he remembered the amount of money that was poured in for this occasion. The money for the food, the dancers and the music. He knew that was a lot of money lost. He looked at Thomas's scared face and tried to calm himself down. He tried to remember what he used to do when he was this angry, then he remembered. Katherine would calm him down, he did not know how she did it. When she saw her his breathing would come slower, and when she touched his hand he would calm down. Henry shook his head, why was he thinking about her? It wasn't as if he _needed _her. That was when it triggered him, where was Katherine? He looked outside the window, it was night and he had heard no news from her. Not that he usually kept an eye out for her, but usually he would see her in her bedchambers siting by the fire. But he had visited there earlier to confirm with her on the date of Mary's arrival but she was there.

" Thomas," Henry said slowly but causally, trying to pretend that he did not care. " have you seen her majesty lately?"

Thomas blinked slightly surprised at this question. Since when did Henry care of Katherine's whereabouts?

" Um, I do not know your majesty. I do believe I saw her at the stables getting a horse, she must have gone riding."

Henry's frowned deepened. Riding? He hadn't remembered the last time Katherine had gone riding, usually she sat in her bedchambers sowing with her ladies or staring out into the window. Before he could ask on where she might have headed the servant emerged and bowed down to Thomas and Henry.

" Your majesty, I have a message from the mistress Anne. She wished to see you in her bedchambers."

Henry gave a small sigh and nodded. No doubt she has found something else to complain about, Henry thought. Then he quickly squashed the thought. What was he thinking? He loved Anne, of coarse he would want to go.

" Lord Thomas."

Thomas bowed.

"Your majesty."

Henry left the bedchamber and headed for Anne's.

* * *

Anne lay seductively on the bed, one arm behind her head and the other on her hip. She was dressed in her nightgown and her hair had been brushed to perfection, so it was shiny and curled at the end. She had rushed to her rooms strait away and had gotten ready before getting the servant to bring Henry. She had lain on the bed for about five minutes waiting for him, till she saw the door swing open and he walked inside. She watched and waited for Henry to acknowledge her but instead he pulled off his coat and began to pace her room. She was shocked at this, surely the King did not see her properly. She was so sure that his eyes would scan to her and he would be all over her, but he was not.

Henry paced back and fourth in Anne's room, lost in his thoughts. He was still furious with King Francis canceling his arrival. Did he not know the amount of money that was wasted into the banquet. Or how the whole court will think of him as a joke, canceling everything from the dancing to the jousting ti the banquet. He sighed frustratedly and stopped pacing,trying not think about it, but focus on what was happening now. Then his thoughts drifted to katherine, Henry didn't know why but that has been happening a lot lately. He did wonder where she had gone off to, and why. She was not the type to venture of unexpectedly, that was usually what henry did. No doubt she is with Nicholas, he thought bitterly. He quickly stopped thinking that and began pacing.

" why did I think that?" he muttered wondering allowed.

Anne watched in amazement as Henry continued.

" So what if she is with nicholas? Stupid King of francis, thinks he's so bloody great. I don't care about Katherine anyway, yes what do I care."

" _Katherine?" _

Henry heard a loud squawk and looked up to see Anne looking at him horror struck. That was when Henry as brought back to reality, Anne had called him to come, so why had he spent his time pacing back and forth? I must be going mad, Henry thought. Anne sat up and almost looked like she was in tears. Henry approached her carefully.

" Anne? What is wrong? I am sorry I did not see you, I have just been so stressed." Anne still did not move so henry spoke again. "Anne, why did you need to see me?"

Anne looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

" I-i came to give myself to you, to bed you tonight. But I still see that you are talking about Katherine."

She gave a small sob and hit her hand on the pillow. Henry quickly ran over and gave her a hug, then planted a tender kiss on her.

" Anne, my love. I was just thinking out loud, you no better then to pay attention to me. You know I could love no other then you."

Anne gave a small sniff and Henry hugged her tightly.

" I have just been so stressed, King Francis has cancelled his arrival. And everything is just..."

He stopped and saw that Anne still looked sad. He sighed and kissed her.

" Please Anne do not cry, I love you so much. And I only will ever love you, for you have my heart."

Anne looked into his eyes, she half believed him and half didn't. She couldn't deny that he was telling some truth, what with the way he looked at her. But then again she couldn't deny that he had been talking about Katherine a lot lately; but even if he was talking about her she knew that she still had to bed the King that day. It was the only way of holding whatever love she had of the King. Anne took a deep breath and exhaled, somehow she knew that she would regret this. Henry released her form the hug and Anne brought her hand up to his shoulder and ran it down his arm.

" I forgive you henry, after all I believe you. And I love you so much to, you know that don't you?" she asked looking up at him from her eyelashes.

Henry saw her seductive smile and his heart quickened. Soon they were kissing passionately, falling onto the bed there arms tangled together. Anne moaned slightly as he kissed her, slowly lifting up the bottom of her dress. Together they embraced there love.

An hour later they laid under the blanket, each breathing heavily. Henry rolled over to the side and stared at her with a small dreamy daze on him. All his worries of Francis, his stupid men, Nicholas and Katherine were gone. He only stared at the beauty of his soon to be wife and the queen of his heart. Anne returned the smile and placed her hand on her stomach, looking fondly at it.

" Think henry, a son is probably in my belly now. Your heir may be in here now."

Henry stared lovingly at her stomach then suddenly his eyes widened. What was he thinking? He had just bedded Anne, before they were married. And he knew from the way things were going with the Pope and Wolsey, he would not be getting divorced soon. What had he done? What if his son was born and they were not yet married, so it was to be a barstard? Henry shot out of bed and headed towards his clothes, breathing heavily he hurriedly got dressed. Anne look shocked as she watched him. She did not expect there first time to be like this, she expected it to be loving and romantic, not this. She expected him to be sweeter and more gentle.

" Henry what is wrong? Have I not pleased you?"

Henry did not say anything, not wanting to upset her. Yet he was furious at her, angry that she had seduced him like that. Anne sat up and pulled the blanket off her.

" Please Henry tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you like..."

But she was interrupted by Henry.

" Anne do you not see? We were not supposed to do this!" he yelled.

Anne's eyes started to water.

" W-what? B-but I thought that this is what you wanted. Me."

Henry shook his head angrily at her.

" No! Do you not see? What if you are with child with my son, and we are not married. Is my son supposed to become a barstard like the other one?"

Henry gave a roar and knocked of the nearest glass bowl. Annes lip stared to quiver, she had never seen the King this angry at her. She would have never thought that he would be angry at her for bedding him. She had to fix things, she could not loose him. She fell into a deep curtsey.

" Please your majesty I am so sorry. If I knew how you felt I would have not done it, please Henry I love you so much." she raised her head and her eyes met his. " Please your majesty, forgive me."

Henry looked at her closely at noticed that she was crying. His face softened. He had not meant to be so hard on her, he was just angry. He went and embraced her in a hug, then gently kissed her.

" I am so sorry Anne, please forgive me."

She sniffed and Henry held her arms.

" How about I buy you something nice to wear?"

She gave him a smile.

" Your majesty knows that you already shower me with many gifts."

He gave her a small grin.

" But I can never give you to many. I'll send for the most expensive merchant dealer right now so you can pick out something nice to wear, it's the least I can do for being so cruel to you."

Anne smiled and gave him a tender kiss. She had won the King back. Oh Katherine, she thought evilly. You may have won the battle but I have won the war.

_Hey thanks for reading! I know I know, this was probably a crap chapter but I can promise you it will get better. And this chapter was important for the upcoming chapters. so I have chapter 6 ready just need my beta 2 check it, I was going to post it as one but it was altogether 5000 words, so I decided not to. So yea, Anne has won back the king. Or so she thinks. Could this plan possibly backfire? And thanks to a courtlylady I have continued a bit of the forest scene in the next chapter. So please leave a review and Katherine or aragon will rise form the dead and rule England._


	6. Chapter 6 sapphires and rubies

ok so i know i posted this before but yeah tons of grammar mistakes before so my beta just fixed them. thank you sarah!

**hey so heres another chapter up, thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed. so another recap. anne is feeling quit please with herself, having just bedded the king. but all good things have to come to an end. and yes i have continued the forest scene for a bit. so thank you to Diana Prince, deadly violin, vail x life poetess, ladyjaxx999, courtlylady, renai-85 and tudor girl 910489. for without you there would be no update. so now let the story begin!**

AND I PLAN TO CAST A VOTE ON WHO KATHERINE SHOULD END UP WITH SO PLEASE PUT YOUR ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW.

disclaimer i do not own the tudors

chapter 6 sapphires and rubies.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon and Nicholas sat side by side, their legs dangly at the end of the tree they sat on the wooden plank and watched the sunset. Katherine rested her head on his shoulder and gave a small sigh; it was so peaceful here in the woods. For once she did not feel like that she was Katherine or Aragon, daughter of Isabelle of Castille or Queen Katherine of England. In that moment she was Catalina, just Catalina. She felt him take her hand in his and she squeezed it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, admiring the birds that were flying towards the sun.

"Yes," Nicholas replied. "The sun is a beauty, the fiery golden ball. Rising to bring us a new day, a new life. The sun represents so much, the burning feeling you get when in love. It is the light that illuminates your world when down. The sun."

Katherine turned to him and blinked a couple of times, absorbing what he had said.

"Well, yes. That was quit poetic."

He gave her a smile and they turned back to look at the sun. They sat there in silent till the sun had set and the moon had risen, lighting the night. New creatures had come out, and soon they could hear the croaking of the crickets and the rustling of leaves. Katherine gasped when she realized how late it was and how lost she was with the peacefulness. She got up and brushed the dirt of the end of her dress.

"We must leave. I do not believe how late it is."

Nicholas too got up.

"Do we have to leave?"

Katherine saw the hurt expression in his eyes.

"I would love to stay here, forever. I have never felt so free in my life. But we really do have to leave."

She held out her hand and he took it. She took the first step down the stairs, not feeling and ounce scared at all about falling. She had him. Together they continued their way down, holding the branch on the side for support. Katherine was almost at the bottom when she felt a sudden sharp pain on her leg. She winced and took the final step down before looking down; she noticed that blood was dripping from her leg. Nicholas quickly jumped the last step and looked at her leg.

"You must have cut it on the branch."

Katherine shut her eyes in the stinging pain and nodded. Nicholas led her to a log nearby and sat her down.

"Do you think that it is infected?"

Nicholas frowned slightly.

"No, I am sure that there is not much damage."

He took the end of her dress and looked up.

"May I?"

She nodded and he lifted her dress up so that he could find the cut. He lifted it slowly up above her knee and rested it there. He examined the cut and saw to his relief that it was only a small cut. He started to laugh and Katherine scowled at him.

"What is so funny?"

He shook his head.

"It is just that it is such a small cut. Here."

Katherine watched him as he unbuttoned his shirt, and she felt her heart race as she watched him. He walked to the lake and soaked it, then came back. Her eyes were memorized on him that she did not notice that had dripped some of the water onto her leg. It wasn't until she winced in the slight stinging pain that she noticed it. Nicholas bent down again and tied his shirt around her leg to hold the blood.

"There we go, that should do it until we get back to the castles. But I doubt that the physicians will be able to do anything else."

Katherine took her eyes away from him and looked down at his work. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He helped her back onto her horse before he mounted his. Together they trotted back to Hampton Court, both deep in thought. Katherine began to wonder why she had felt like that; why her heart felt like a million bulls were galloping in it. Why she felt this sudden desire to be in his arms. Why she felt this burning feeling inside herself like the sun. Katherine shook her head breaking her thoughts. 'I'm sure that it is nothing,' she thought.

Soon they arrived in back home and dismounted their horses where they were greeted by Charles Brandon who raced up to Katherine. He bowed down to her then rose up.

"Your Majesty, the King was asking for you earlier. He seemed furious."

Katherine frowned.

"His Majesty was asking for me?"

Charles nodded.

"Very well."

She waited for Charles to leave before turning to Nicholas.

"I shall go see him now. Well, Nicholas, thank you for a lovely time. Only God knows I haven't had so much fun in ages."

She gave him a warm smile and let him kiss her head.

"Good night Catalina. I shall see you tomorrow."

She watched him walk off and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Anne gave Henry a long tender kiss then admired her new necklace. Henry beamed at her as he too saw the shine in it. It was ruby red with tiny precious crystals surrounding it. It was by far the most expensive piece of jewelry the King had bought her.

"You know, Henry..." she whispered in a husky voice as she circled around him.

" Hmm?" Henry said his eyes following hers.

"I think I would like to try on this necklace now. But..."

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "But I only want to wear the necklace, and nothing else."

Henry's eyes widened as he saw the seductive smile grow on her lips. Hungrily he crashed his lips onto hers. She hid back a smile of victory; Anne knew that she finally had the King back. The door swung open and Katherine walked in, slightly startled when she saw her husband all over Anne. She raised her head high her eyes hardened then saw them break apart. Anne quickly fell into a curtsey, smiling evilly. Henry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I am sorry to have interrupted with you and your whore, but I heard that Your Majesty wanted to see me," Katherine said, curtseying, her eyes still hard.

Anne's eyes sharpened like glass and she looked at Henry, waiting to see if he would defend her. But he did not as he was too uncomfortable to. Katherine tried to ignore the pain in her heart like someone had grasped it and was clenching onto it. She tried to ignore her heavy breathing or the weight of her own body on her legs, making them want to collapse. She did not want to show her Henry how much him loving another woman hurt her, she was determine not to show Henry, or least of all her—his whore–how hurt she was.

"Erm yes, Katherine," Henry said uncomfortably. Though he loved Anne dearly and knew that Katherine knew that he had kissed Anne numerous of times, he was still uncomfortable with her seeing it. Especially since they were still married. "Well I was, um, wondering where you were."

She blinked and raised her eyebrows, not believing that Henry cared about her to want to know where she was.

"I went to give Nicholas those so-called 'manners lesson' you wanted me to do." She saw Anne look to Henry slightly puzzled when she said this. "And then we went horse riding to the forest."

Henry nodded then looked down, noticing that there was blood. He bent down and lifted her dress up and saw his shirt tied on to it, slightly stained with blood.

"I cut myself on a nearby branch, luckily, though, Nicholas was there to tend to it." Katherine said looking down at him.

Henry stiffened slightly when he imagined Nicholas lifting up the ends of her dress and straitened up.

"Yes, lucky." he replied stiffly.

There was small silence which Anne interrupted, starting to feel uncomfortable;

I… I think I shall retire to my bedchambers."

Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Oh by all means mistress Anne, do not let me interrupt what fun you two were sharing. For it is obvious that I cannot satisfy His Majesty. I mean, after all, I am his wife."

She enjoyed watching Anne squirm slightly when she talked. She turned her attention back to Henry and curtseyed again.

"Well I to must retire to my bedchambers, and no doubt you two have unfinished business to attend to." she said her eyes flickering to Anne. "Oh and Henry, do remember that King Francis is coming tomorrow."

"Actually Francis is not coming; he had to cancel."

Katherine frowned.

"Yes," Henry said continuing, glad that the subject had been changed, "and it is a shame, all that money wasted."

"But I do not think that we can waste it, why can we still not have the ball and the jousting match?" Katherine asked. "We have not had one for a while now."

Henry slowly nodded as he warmed up to what she said. Why did he not think of that? He doesn't need Francis here just so he can have a banquet.

"Yes, good idea."

Anne watched Katherine and was quite surprised on how well she was taking this. Katherine had just seen Anne kissing her husband, and she did not show an ounce of sadness or jealousy or anger at all. In fact, her face was plain and cold, yet determined. Just like a true queen.

"Well, good night, Your Majesty," Katherine said before curtseying, then left. Henry heaved a huge sigh and tried to collect his thoughts.

He knew Katherine was putting on a brave face when she saw him with Anne, but he had been married to the woman for over twenty years, and he knew that she was deeply upset when she saw him. Guilt started to sink into him, and he did not know why. He did not love Katherine anymore, of course he didn't. He started to think of the past days where he had felt jealous of Katherine when he imagined her with Nicholas, but wasn't that the whole plan? For her to fall in love with him? Henry shook his head; of course he did not love her. Then why did he feel so bad?

'She should know by now that I do not love her,"' Henry thought bitterly. 'Especially when our marriage was a sin.' But Henry knew that Katherine still thought that there was hope for them. His thoughts were interrupted when Anne walked in front of him, fiddling with the necklace that was now around her neck.

"Well, Your Majesty, I think I shall retire to my bedchambers now."

She headed towards the door and stopped with her hand on the handle. "Feel free to join me."

Henry watched her as she walked away, wanting badly for his guilt and thoughts of Katherine to leave him. But her being hurt seemed to hurt him, slightly.

"Um Anne, I am rather tiered. I think I shall just go and sleep."

Anne frowned, very surprised with his reaction; she had so expected him to want to bed her.

"Well," she replied still not believing what he had said. "I guess I shall go and retire now. Good night."

She gave him a kiss, curtseyed, and then left. Henry sighed; he did not know what was wrong with him. One minute he couldn't wait to lie with Anne and now he was lying. The door swung open and the merchant dealer walked in, looking exhausted and carrying his suitcase full of jewelry.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty," he said bowing down deeply. "But I am afraid that I left a box here, the small one filled with my prized rings."

He gestured over to the small wooden box that was on the table. Henry nodded at him and he went to collect it, and then opened his briefcase to place it in. Henry watched as he did this and admired the other fabulous jewels he had in there. Then one piece of jewelry caught his attention. It was an oval sapphire that sparkled in the light, just like Katherine's blue eyes. It was connected to a delicate silver chain, and small light blue crystals surrounded It glistening in the light. The merchant had finished packing and looked up to see Henry admiring the jewelry and smiled.

"Ahhh, yes. That was quit a hard one to find; they don't make necklaces like them with such care anymore. Made in Spain itself."

Henry's eyes widened.

"Spain?"

He man nodded.

"Yes, the man who makes it died a while ago. Not a cheap piece. Are you interested, Your Majesty?"

Henry picked up the necklace carefully and examined it. It was perfect for her: beautiful. And the jewel matched her eyes. He hadn't bought Katherine anything in some time, let alone jewelry. But he thought of the pain he knew Katherine felt today, and the guilt came back. Even though he did not love her, Henry didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes," he said turning bringing his attention back to him. "I wish to buy it."

The merchant rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent."

Henry reached into his pockets and pulled out a bag of gold then chucked it to him. The merchant caught the gold then pocketed it. He placed the necklace in a tissue box for him.

"Keep the change." Henry said.

He gestured to the door and, happy with the business, the merchant left. Henry held the box; he couldn't wait to give it to her. He smiled when he imagined her face brightening. He walked off to his bed chambers, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

_thanks to sarah for proofreading. hey thank you everyone for reading! yay henry did feel bad for being such a dush, as he should. aw you just have to love Nicholas for being so sweet. so what did people think of the chapter? fantastic or just plain and utter why the hell did you post this? please leave a review so i can know what you think, feedback is always good. ok, and now im going to do a casting thing._

**_WHO DO YOU WANT KATHERINE TO END UP WITH? PLEASE PUT AN ANSWER IN YOUR VOTE. 1, ALONE ( THOUGH I DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS ONE.) 2. WITH HENRY. 3. WITH NICHOLAS. AS I DO NOT KNOW MYSELF WHO SHE SHOULD END UP WITH I AM ASKING MY READER. _**


	7. Nightmare terrors and dream fantasies

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the tudors. **_

So another chapter! I would like to thank sarah for proofreading. And thank you to Lianna, Diana Prince, undesirable1, courtlylady, renai-85, princessMaryjaneKOATudor, Ladyjaxs999 and tudorGirl910489! For without you there would be no chapter. 

* * *

**Chapter 7 Nightmare terrors and fantasy dreams. **

Katherine of Aragon held back the tears that were burning behind her eyes, she was determine not to cry. At least not until she was safe and sound in her bedchambers. She marched threw the halls with her head held high, nodding when someone curtseyed or bowed down to her. She tried to ignore the whispers flying around her; people had never seen the Queen out in the castle this late. Right now Katherine just wanted to go to bed and fall asleep, to try and forget the horrible image in her head. She had always knew that Henry was bedding Anne, she knew it and Henry knew that she knew. But she always had saw a glimmer of hope that she was just a toy, that Henry really truly still loved her. That Henry still had feelings for her but just wanted a son badly. How naive she had been. She knew that Henry loved Anne when she saw him kiss her with the love in his eyes that he once had for her.

Katherine opened the door to her rooms and saw her ladies there waiting for her. They curtseyed and she dismissed them with a nod and they left. As soon a they shut the door she let the tears fall out. She got dressed for bed still crying, for some reason the tears would not stop. She climbed into bed and lay there in the darkness, the tears finally starting to dry. Katherine rolled over to her side and shut her eyes, praying for sleep.

Nicholas William sat down on the edge of his bed and took out the small box he had in his pocket. He recounted the night from when he had left Katherine. He had sat down for a while and tried to keep the memory in his head, the memory of the wonderful time he had had with Katherine. He remembered the picnic they had had, the wind threw their face as they rode through the forest, the smiles she gave him that made his heart skip, holding her when they stood on the tree and the gratitude on her face when he had helped her with her cut. After sitting in the dark for a while he was about to leave when he saw a man walking, he looked to busy fumbling with a brief case that he did not see Nicholas and crashed into him. He had helped the man when he saw a small necklace fall out. It was a gold chain and attached to it were to small silver charms. One charm was of a horse and another of a lion. He immediately thought of Katherine, the determined elegant horse galloping freely in the winds, not letting anyone get in her way. And she had always compared him to the ferocious lion, so she used to say. Especially when he stood up for himself against his parents and tutors. He immediately bought the necklace not caring about the high price, he could not wait to show it to her. Nicholas took out the necklace and held it in his fingers, admiring it. He placed it back in the box and laid down and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

_Katherine smiled happily as she sat on the boat with Henry. They were out on a cruise to no where in particular, and Katherine could not have been happier. The sun was shining and the food was delicious. Suddenly she felt a shadow creep over her. Both her and Henry raised there heads to see a __humongous_ _grey cloud in the shape of Anne Boleyn's head glaring at them. Two storm cloud hands were brought up then down with a wham, the hands had hit the water. The boat rocked violently as the waves crashed back and fourth trying to drown the boat. Katherine tried to scream but nothing would come out, she watched as the hands took Henry out of the boat and away. The sinking sad feeling came to Katherine as she tried to get Henry back, but he only pushed her away. Katherine was drowning in the water, she was going to die. She looked up for help when she saw hand come down, she grabbed onto it and felt herself being pulled up. She felt her feet on land and looked up to see her rescuer, Nicholas's almond brown eyes staring lovingly back at her. Katherine smiled at her hero and threw her arms around him, suddenly loud echoing footsteps approached them. Nicholas and Katherine turned to see a twelve foot Anne and Henry chasing after them. Nicholas took Katherine's hand and ran, Katherine holding his hand and running behind him. Together they ran and ran and ran. Nicholas found a small door to get away in, quickly he pushed Katherine threw the door first, wanting to save her. Just as he did this Anne and Henry were there. Together they descended onto Nicholas. His heavy screams filled the air followed by Katherine's high pitch screams._

Katherine shot up breathing heavily. She felt a drop of sweat on her forehead and could just tell that her hair probably looked like a birds nest. She could not remember when she had ever had such a bad nightmare, or such a unusual dream. Suddenly she heard a loud crack like a whip had been cracked, followed by a loud boom. She gasped in surprise and looked outside her window, it was thundering. She saw the golden spikes of lightning and heard the loud bangs of the thunder, soon she saw rain. She brought her knees up to her and looked out fearfully in the window. Another rumbling sound was heard and Katherine hugged her knees tightly, wanting badly to call out to her ladies for company. But she knew that she was a queen and no queen would do so. Katherine buried her face on her knees and tried to block out the loud roars of the thunder and the heavy howls of the wind. As much as she did not want to admit it, she was scared of the lightning and rain. She had always been ever since she was a little girl, but it was not only the loud noises and darkness that scared her. But bad things had always happened to her when it thundered. Her parents would usually argue when bolts of lightning sparked , the day the thunder rumbled and heavily rained was the day she was curled up inside her tent in Grandada praying that her mother would come back unhurt or at least alive and the day she heard the echoing of the thunder was the day she was in the ship on her way to England, leaving back her country forever.

Katherine sighed, this is stupid she thought. Katherine could survive the depression of loosing her first husband, defend England in War against Scotland and survive in a new foreign land but she could not survive a stormy night. Katherine sat there in the darkness trying to block out the noises and rain, but she could not. She just wanted to hug someone or just be held. Memories of her in Henry's arms came back to her, how he used to hold her when it rained. How he use to whisper loving words into her ears when she was scared and how he wiped away her tears. Katherine shut her eyes squashing out the memory, she did not want to think of him. Especially when he had hurt her so. Katherine gave a small sigh, she knew that she was loosing it. She could not stay here in bed surrounded by darkness for now, she needed to get out. Slowly she slid the covers off and hopped out, she out on her long coat and quietly sneaked out of her bedchambers. Right now she did not want to be alone, she needed company.

_Nicholas smiled loving at his new bride; he gazed at her long raven hair, white silky dress, her net covering her pale face and blue eyes. He turned to the priest and whispered those two words. " I do." he saw her eyes sparkle with happiness and she to turned the priest to say the words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, Katherine frowned and looked up to see why she could not speak. She saw Henry standing there with a bouquet of blood red roses, Nicholas watched as the smile grew on her lips. He watched her as she threw down her ring and ran up to embrace him. Nicholas tried to run after her, to warn her that only he truly loved her and that Henry would break her heart again. But he could not. It was like there was an invisible glass war that stopped him from running to her, all he could do was stand there and watch as she hugged him. He slowly watched as two pointy ears grew on Henry's head followed by a tail and a crown. He banged hard on the glass wall to tell this to Katherine, but she was not paying attention. Instead her eyes looked up at the blood red crown that was forming on her head, she smiled admiring it. Nicholas wanted to shout to her that she did not need Henry or the crown or the flowers and money to be happy. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more and that he himself could make her happy. He took a deep breath to yell these out when he saw a beam of light coming down from the sky. He looked up to see what it was, he could make out a female but the rest of the image was blurred out by the light. She was gesturing for him to follow her, Nicholas shook his head at the girl and turned back to Katherine. Suddenly Henry turned his cold red eyes to him and fiery red horses beamed out of it, galloping towards him. Nicholas saw the pitch black demons spewing from there mouths, read to attack him. He saw the sharp hooves the horses had ready to trample him. Nicholas tried too run but could not, it was like his feet were nailed to the ground. They descended to him, galloping closer and closer...Nicholas opened his mouth and let out a loud scream._

Nicholas instantly sat up, his heart beating widely he looked around. He shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, it had just been a dream. But what had it meant? He shook his head to erase the horrible dream. I am sure it was nothing, Nicholas thought. He gasped when he saw a outline of someone standing in front of him, he winced in the darkness to get a better look.

" Nicholas?" the voice said in a strong spanish accent.

Nicholas recognized it immediately.

" Kat?" he asked sliding his blankets off and hopping out of bed. He picked up the candle on his bedside table and took it.

" Just wait a moment." he said.

He walked to the other room nearby where the fire was crackling in the fire place. He held the candle to it and lit it, walking back to the table he placed it back. He turned to Katherine who he could now see was dressed in her white dressing gown and long navy coat. She seemed to be twisting her fingers uncomfortably and looking around.

" Catalina what is wrong?"

" I, I am sorry to come in like this. I, Im just..." Katherine stopped not knowing how to finish.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning was fired from the sky. Katherine jumped up and ran over to Nicholas, throwing her arms around him. Nicholas surprised wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. He felt her head resting on his shoulder and her wet tears falling down onto him. He released her and took out a handkerchief wiping away her tears. He touched her cheek lightly and ran the back of his hand down her hair.

" There there Catalina, please do not cry. You know I hate that."

He offered her the handkerchief and she took it blowing her nose, she handed it back and gave him a smile.

" I see you still have not gotten over for fear for the lightning and thunder," he said throwing the handkerchief into the bin.

Nicholas remembered how afraid Katherine used to be of the lightning and thunderstorms.

" Yes, not at all. In fact I think ever since I have left Spain it has increased."

Nicholas led Katherine down to the edge of his bed and she rested her head on him.

" What is wrong with me? Look at me, I am an adult and Queen of England yet I am afraid of thunder storms."

Nicholas took her hand.

" It is ok Katherine to afraid, many people are. For without fear there is no bravery, it would be abnormal not be afraid of something."

Katherine lifted her head up.

" I know, but of _the rain?"_

" Do you remember," Nicholas said trying to cheer her up. " When we were little and it used to thunder in Spain? Especially in winter at night when we were in our bedchambers. We used to make tents out of the beds and sheets to past time and distract ourselves from the thunder storms."

Katherine smiled remembering.

" Yes, and there was that time Dona Elvira walked in and saw us playing kings and queens underneath out tents, and she went off on how it was not proper for a great spanish princess to be in her bedchamber with another boy."

" Then a rat came out from a hole in the wall because it smelt food and Dona Elvira saw it. I will never forget that hilarious time she ran out of the room with her hands in the air screaming for someone to get rid of it."

Both Katherine and Nicholas were laughing happily at this memory. There was a moments silence when Katherine said

" I do miss those times, they were so simple and carefree."

Nicholas sighed.

" Yes, they were."

" I am sorry for disturbing you." Katherine said looking at him. " I, I guess I was just lonely." she finish looking down at her lap and twisting her fingers nervously. " It is just that Henry has not been to my bedchambers a night for months, and a woman can get lonely for some time. These past weeks have been very lonely for me, not having any company. I miss having someone to hold me at night."

Katherine gave a small sigh. Nicholas gently raised her chin up with his hand meeting her eyes.

" Katherine you are not lonely, the king is foolish to leave you. And you are not lonely, you have me. I will always be there for you, because I to know what it feels like to be alone."

Katherine smiled at him before another bolt of lightning struck. She gave a startled jump and got up.

" I should be going now, it is very late. Maybe I can catch up on some sleep."

Nicholas quickly got up.

" Do you have to leave? Surely you do not want to talk some more?"

Katherine shook her head.

" That is very nice of you but I should get some more sleep, Henry's jousting match is tomorrow and so I will have to get up early."

Nicholas's mind raced as it quickly wanted to think of something.

" W-well, um...why don't you stay here?" he said hurriedly.

Katherine's eyes widened then she started to laugh.

" What?"

He looked pleadingly at her.

" Lie in bed with you? That is absurd!"

" Well you are lonely, of coarse we do not have to do anything. But would you not like some company at night? Even if it is a friend?"

Katherine stared at him thinking. The idea seemed utterly ridiculous and she knew that it would be an act of treason, even if she did not do anything and they were just friends. But then she thought of the cold empty room she would have to go back to, curled up in bed as the rained continued. As the tears would fall out, she did not want that.

" Well it would be a nice change, my room is quit cold."

She gave him a smile and climbed into his bed, rolling over to one side. He to crawled into his bed and laid on his back. There was a small silence when Katherine spoke up.

" Tell me a story."

She sat up to brought her knees to the front, Nicholas frowned and to sat up.

" A story?"

" Yes, just like when we were little."

Nicholas thought for a moment.

" Hmmm, do you no of the tale of romeo and Juliet? Or cinderella?"

Katherine frowned and shook her head, Nicholas's eyes widened.

" How could you not know them?."

Katherine shrugged.

" I do not know of many stories, my mother and father never told me of any. And who is romeo and Juliet? And what is cinderella? A disease?"

Nicholas shook his head in disbelief.

" Then I shall tell you romeo and Juliet."

And so he began to tell it, the tale of romeo and Juliet but with a tiny twist. Katherine listened with wonder as he told his story. It was about a beautiful princess that was to marry a prince that she loved with all her heart. However there was another commoner who loved her but he could never be with her because she was a great princess and he was just a commoner. So the princess married the prince happily, but the prince did not love her like he did. This saddened the princess deeply, but she reminded herself that she was to mary to be queen and she knew that her destiny was to be queen. One day there was a royal banquet held in celebration of the Kings new son that his mistress had, the commoner knew how sad the Queen was to turn up to the banquet for something that she did not like. He also wanted a chance to dance with her and see her, so he disguised himself in a rich suit and got a fake identity as a wealthy nobel so he could go to the banquet; it was there he saw the Queen. He asked the queen to dance and she accepted, they had danced and ate all night and the queen knew that she was in love with him.

Nicholas paused in his story and was happy to see how happy Katherine was with the story.

" What happened next? Did she stay with the King or the new man that she loved?" she asked with anticipation.

" well, what do you think?" Nicholas asked.

Katherine thought for a moment then said

" I do not know, I feel that I can understand this woman. It is her destiny to be queen yet she wants a happy future, but she can not leave her crown. I do not know what will happen."

" Well," Nicholas said continuing. " Her and the man met countless time each falling more and more in love, until one day the man asked for her to run away with him."

He saw Katherine gasp at this.

" But she can not!" she cried. " Her whole destiny is being queen and being loyal to her husband."

" Even though he has not been to her?"

" Well," Katherine said thinking carefully. " still, she must be queen."

" But she loves this man." Nicholas pointed out.

There was a silence and Katherine thought for a moment, then finally said

" So what did happen?"

Nicholas smiled.

" She said yes, she loved him so what else could she say? At midnight they ran away together and the king found out, he wanted the man killed and the queen to for the treason she had committed. They both knew that they would both die anyway and could not stand to be away from each other, so together they both drank a poison and died in each other's arms."

Nichols had finished telling his story and watched Katherine, her eyes wide and not knowing what to say. She never would have thought that the queen would have chosen this fate, surely the proper thing would have been to not commit treason and stay queen? Nicholas watched Katherine's facial expression as she pondered over this and now felt that he regretted telling her this. He had hopped that by doing this he would have opened her eyes to other opportunities she could have besides being queen of England and married to a husband that wants to divorce her. But he saw now that she would never see it, he held in a small sigh not wanting to know how sad he was by this.

" I-I think that we should go to bed now. It is very late."

Katherine nodded then said

" Thank you for telling me this Nicholas, it was a lovely story. And I now understand why she did it, why she ran away with him."

Nicholas's face brightened when he heard this.

" Really? You do?"

Katherine nodded.

" She loved him and it was that simple. I am thinking now, that maybe I would have done the same. Just maybe. For I now feel what the princess felt."

She sat there still thinking and Nicholas did to. Maybe there was still hope for them now. He gently led Katherine to lie down and she gave him a smile.

" Thank you for everything, for the story and for the company. You do not know how much that means for me."

He returned the smile.

" of coarse, I will always be here for you. And you know that. Now I think you should go to sleep now."

She gave a yawn as her eyelids slowly drooped then they shut. Nicholas still sitting up sat there in the dark watching her sleep. He watched her face that was lighted by the flickering of the candle and he watched her chest rise up and down from her heavy breathing. Yes, he thought. Maybe there was hope for them. He blew out the candles and climbed under the covers and fell asleep, blissful and untroubled dreams awaiting both him and Katherine.

* * *

Lady Parker leaned her ear against the wooden oak door of Nicholas's bedchambers and tried to hear something else, but she heard nothing. They must have gone to sleep, she thought. Jane shook her head, she still could not believe it. Katherine of Aragon was sleeping in another man's bed, this was treason.

Jane could not sleep that night especially with the heavy thunder storm going on. She knew that her majesty had trouble sleeping during this as well; she was surprised when she heard Katherine getting out of bed. Jane did not know weather to follow or not, but just in case she followed. And that led her to Lord Nicholas's bedchambers. She had tried to listen to their entire conversation, but only heard up to when Nicholas asked her to stay. From then on the storm has increased and she heard nothing more. But she was smart enough to guess what was going on. Now Jane was left with the decision to tell the king or not. She gave a small sigh and headed back to her bedchambers.

Jane did not want to tell, she cared for the queen dearly. She had felt sorry for her throughout the great matter. But now she had done treason, and Jane knew that it was right for her to tell. She opened the door and snuck back into bed, yes she finally thought. She was going to have to tell the king in the morning. Bless Katherine's soul that no harm would come to her.

* * *

**_Hey everyone thanks for reading! wow pat your backs, that was 4362 words you have read. woooow. Da da da *dramatic music*. So katherine was caught, how will the king take this? Jeaaaalous I expect. And wasn't that sweet? The small story he told and Nicholas being their for her? seriously people why did most of you vote henry? Please review and leave me with your thoughts, and by the looks of it most people wanted henry/katherine so we shall just have to wait and see! But I will tell you something, I do plan on katherine having a kid. Shall not say the father or sex yet. Please review for without them I can not continue! And you will get your name mentioned so you can feel special! _**


	8. hidden Jealousy and false love

**_Disclaimer- I do not own the tudors._**

So another chapter! I would like to thank sarah for proofreading. And thank you to Lianna, Diana Prince, lady elegance, vain x life poetess, xleilarosex, renai-85, undesirable1, coutrtlylady and tudorGirl910489! For without you there would be no chapter.

**chapter 8 Hidden jealousy and false love**

* * *

Jane Parker walked to the halls in the early crisp morning. She was heading to the dining hall where she was told that the King was having breakfast with Anne Boleyn. Briskly, she walked past the servants who were up doing their morning work and chores. She found her room and gently knocked on the door. She heard clattering then the sound of a chair being pulled back before the door was opened. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the King himself; she had expected a servant. Quickly she curtseyed, bowing her head low, and was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"Ah, good morning Lady Rochford."

"Your Majesty."

He gestured for her to come in and she did, her head still bowed as she walked in. She saw Anne sitting on the chair behind the dining table looking superior as she fiddled with a red ruby necklace. Henry went and took his seat next to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, I have no servants here," Henry said taking a ripe grape from the bowl and plopping it into his mouth. "I dismissed them as I just wanted to spend the morning just with Anne."

Jane felt a small pang of guilt as she remembered why she was here: to do Katherine out. And seeing how much Henry loved Anne and how much hurt Anne had caused Katherine made Jane feel worse. Goodness knows the woman had already suffered enough; maybe it was good that she was sharing a bed with someone else? The King certainly looked happy with Anne and really would not care. 'But then again,' Jane thought, 'it is the right thing to do.'

"Your Majesty, it displeases me to tell you the news that I have come for." She paused and looked up at the King, who sat there waiting for her to continue. "Erm, it seems that last night Her Majesty left her bedchambers to see another. I saw her go to the Lord Nicholas bedchambers, she has not returned."

She watched as Henry's smile vanished and turned to horror. Anne frowned slightly and turned to Henry. She could not understand why this news seemed to trouble him. Surely he would not care of Katherine bedded someone else? What really seem to make Anne laugh was the fact anyone would want Katherine, least of all Nicholas. She knew, much to her disgust, many girls at court seemed to take a liking to him, so why would he choose Katherine over them?

Henry could not understand why he was disturbed by the news. Firstly, he found it hard to believe. He knew that Katherine was madly in love with him and would never love another, and she would rather die a thousand deaths then commit treason. He swallowed hard, then spoke.

"You are sure of this? Do you actually have any evidence?"

Jane frowned; she thought that the King would be more panicked by this news.

"Well," she said slowly. "I saw her enter his rooms and she has not come out yet. I also heard him asking her to stay the night but that is it."

Henry leaned back against his chair and sighed. So she had not heard of anything else that proved that they had done anything. Most likely Katherine was just lonely, he thought. And was simply there for friendship. But still, the mere thought of Katherine with anyone else made him go hot, he felt something bubbling at the bottom of his stomach. It was not a nice feeling. Surely he was not jealous. It was not like that he loved Katherine. He admitted he did care for the woman but not love her. He loved Anne; she was the love of his life. She was the woman who he was going to marry. Anne, the mother if his future son. He looked at her and saw that she looked slightly puzzled. He saw her seductive green eyes and shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course he loved Anne, and wasn't this a good thing? Wasn't his whole plan for Katherine to fall in love with Nicholas so she could leave him to marry Anne in peace? Yes it was, so this was a good thing. 'It is a good thing,' Henry thought, convincing himself. He turned back to Jane and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for telling me this, Jane. But the news matters little to me now."

Her eyes widened in shock and Anne leaned back in her chair with a smile. Of course he didn't care. The King loved her.

"B-but surely, Your Majesty, this is treason of the highest..."

"Lady Rochford," Henry interrupted, his eyebrows raised. "Do you want Katherine to be beheaded?"

"N-no of course not..." she stammered.

Henry smiled warmly at her.

"Good then. We shall not discuss of this again. Now you may leave."

He gestured to the door and Jane left, very puzzled. She could not understand why the King was not troubled by the news. She shook her head and thought of Anne and how happy she looked. She sighed. 'It is true,' she thought. 'The King has lost interest in Katherine, that is why he does not care. He loves Anne now.' Jane sighed again. She did not like the idea of Anne as her future queen. She did not like it at all.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon stared back at her mirror and saw that she was smiling and seemed to be glowing. Both top sides of her ebony hair were brought together and tied together. Her blue crystal necklace hung delicately around her neck, bringing out the colour in her eyes. Katherine thought back to the previous nights and wondered how Nicholas felt that she had left early in the morning because she did not want the King to find out, as it would be treason. Even if nothing had happened that night, she would still be in trouble. Katherine just hoped that none of the ladies saw her sneak out. For some reason, Katherine felt fabulous that morning. Perhaps it was because she had had company the other night during the storm, perhaps it was because she had not slept so well for a long time. She was not sure, but she knew that she felt exhilarated and cheerful. She felt young again.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned to see her ladies behind her, dressed but tired, ready for a new day. She beamed at them and saw their look of wonder. They had never seen their queen looking so happy and fresh for a long time. Katherine clapped her hands.

"It is nice to see that all of you have finally risen. It is such a beautiful day outside," she gestured to the window where the rays of sunlight streamed in, "that I thought that we should go for a stroll to enjoy the fresh air, before His Majesty's great jousting match starts."

She looked back at them, waiting for their answer. They stared at her surprised; it had, after all, been ages since the last time Katherine suggested a walk. Obediently they all nodded when the door swung open and Lady Rochford quickly hurried in. Bowing low she muttered

"Please forgive me Your Majesty, for I was out."

Katherine smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I wondered where you were Jane. We were just about to go for a walk." Jane lifted up her head and too was slightly amazed at how healthy Katherine looked, and glad that she did not question her whereabouts. Katherine turned to all her ladies. "Come."

With that, she exited the door with her ladies following her. Katherine smiled as she nodded to every person that bowed down to her. She felt alive, a feeling she had not felt for a very long time.

* * *

Nicholas sat on his chair in front of his mirror and sighed. He had woken up from blissful dreams and the memory of Katherine sleeping next to him, to see that his room was empty. Katherine had gone. He knew that that was to be expected, after all she would be in trouble if she was caught coming out of his rooms. Yet for some reason he felt a great sadness in him, Nicholas hated the silence in the room and the coldness of isolation. For once in a long time he had not felt that when Katherine lay next to him, but now the feeling would return to haunt him another night. He gave a small sigh when he heard a small knock on the door. He got up and went to open the door and looked down to see a small, scruffy-looking boy. The boy bowed down.

"My Lord, His Majesty requests to see you urgently."

Nicholas frowned.

"Do you know why?"

The boy shook his head.

"No, my Lord."

Nicholas nodded then followed the boy to Henry's bedchambers. He opened the door to see Henry and Anne smiling lovingly at each other. Nicholas coughed and they turned to him, Nicholas saw how happy and triumphant Anne looked. Like she was Queen of England herself. It made Nicholas uncomfortable. Nicholas bowed and Henry smiled warmly at him, and gesturing for him to sit down on one of the chairs, so Nicholas did so.

"Now Nicholas," Henry started. He had thought for a while on how he was going to put this, but he had decided to just come out with it. No matter how awkward. "I have something to talk to you about." Henry took a deep breath then said, "I heard that you and Katherine spent the night together last night."

He paused and waited for a comment from Nicholas. Nicholas eyes widened and his heart started to race. So the King knew? But how? Immediately his mind started to replay like a slideshow, replaying all the events as he tried to understand how the King knew. Maybe someone saw them? Nicholas started to feel nervous as he thought about what was to come next. Would he be thrown to the tower? Killed? Beheaded? Fed to wild animals? Tortured _then_ killed? The possibilities seemed endless and frightening. Nicholas's forehead began to sweat as he thought of what was to become of Katherine. Obviously, the King would think that this was treason, and the punishment for treason was death. Nicholas sat there, speechless. To his surprise, however, Henry smiled.

"You are afraid. I can see it in your eyes. So it is true?"

"Your Majesty I-"

But Henry stopped him.

"It is ok; I will not punish you or Katherine. I do not love her; that is obvious. Otherwise, why else would I be trying to divorce her? My love remains with Anne."

With that He gave Anne a tender kiss. Nicholas sat there speechless and slightly angry. 'How can Henry just be so happy when there is a possibility that his wife had bedded someone else?' Nicholas thought angrily. He knew how lucky he was to have Katherine, how kind, loving and caring she was. Yet at the same time determine and brave. He could have her, yet he chose to stay with the stupid evil airhead. Nicholas forced his face not to show his feelings.

"So..." Nicholas paused. "So you do not mind at all? Not that we did anything...it is just that Catalina is your wife and-"

But Henry cut him off.

"I do not care of what you do with _Katherine, _that is her and your business. Why should I care when I have Anne? Who can bear me lots of sons and is the one I love. In fact, I strongly support you going after Katherine."

Both Anne and Nicholas eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Nicholas asked, not believing what he heard.

"Yes, Nicholas, I do not love Katherine. But she does not see that, at all. I can see it in your eyes; you do care for her, unlike me." Nicholas opened his mouth, about to protest, but Henry held up his hand to silence him. "Do not deny it. You do care for her."

Nicholas looked down, his mind racing. 'So that is why Henry had allowed me to stay at court,' Nicholas thought. 'He had hoped that Katherine and I would fall in love so they can marry and Henry will be free to marry Anne.' Though Nicholas was happy with this, and relieved that he would not be killed or punished, he could not help but feel disgusted. Did Henry dislike and want to divorce Katherine so much that he would try to push her onto someone else? He looked at Henry, who had just kissed Anne on the lips. Yes, Nicholas thought. He was desperate. But this was a good thing, now he could try and win Katherine's heart without the thought of getting in trouble with Henry. He coughed, interrupting Henry and Anne.

"Your Majesty, thank you, but I do need to leave now. I have matters to attend to."

Henry smiled.

"Actually I was hoping that you would join me and the men for a hunt. We were planning to go hunting today before the jousting match started. What do you think?"

Nicholas did not really want to go. But Henry was being nice and it was not like he could deny the King of England something.

"Yes, of course Your Majesty."

Henry beamed.

"Excellent. Well you best go and get ready, I will meet you outside the stables with Charles in ten minutes."

Nicholas bowed and exited, leaving a happy Henry and a very pleased Anne.

* * *

Nicholas laughed slightly at one of the jokes Henry had told. He sat on his wooden chair and admired the round plush mat underneath them, picking up a goblet of wine from the round wooden table and gulping some down. He looked around at the other men who had joined them, sitting around the table each on chairs or a sofa. The sun shined brightly through the trees that surrounded them. They had been hunting for a couple of hours and managed to catch a couple of wild boar, which were now roasting on the fire in front of them. It was around midday and soon they would have to return back to court for the jousting match that was to take place. Nicholas looked up at the clouds in the sky and admired the peaceful scenery. It was not the same place he had taken Katherine but it was almost as nice.

"So what do you think Nicholas?" Henry asked, interrupting Nicholas from his daydream.

"I-I am sorry Your Majesty, I'm afraid I missed what you said."

Henry chuckled.

"I asked if you would like to be my opponent for the jousting match. As sir Francis is not here."

Nicholas blinked.

"I am afraid I have never jousted before. It is not common back in Spain."

Henry was about to speak when Charles cut in.

"Harry, I thought I would be your opponent."

Henry waved his hand in the air.

"Yes, but Nicholas is new, and it will be good to challenge someone else for a change. So, Nicholas, what do you think?"

"I-I am not sure, I have never done it before."

Henry frowned.

"But it is not that hard, you ride a horse while holding a pole and hit your opponent." He paused when an idea came to him. "How about we have a race?"

"A race?"

"Yes, a race to the lake and back. If you win you will not have to compete, but if I win you will. Agreed?"

He held out his hand and reluctantly Nicholas shook. All the men cheered and Henry out down his goblet of wine and stood up, heading towards his horse. Nicholas did the same. Soon they were mounted and ready to start. Charles, rather bitter at being replaced by Nicholas, walked to the middle of them holding a handkerchief.

"When I drop this handkerchief, you will go. Ready?"

Both men nodded and Charles dropped it. They were off. The horses galloped through the forest at lightning speed, their hooves stomping into the ground, the sound of a stampede echoing through the forest. Henry and Nicholas pushed their horses to go faster and faster, the harsh wind whipped in their faces and sweat dripped off their foreheads but they kept on going. They had reached the lake; now to return. Neck and neck, Henry and Nicholas raced to get to the other side where the men stood, waving and cheering. The faint voices of "Your Majesty" and "Come on Harry!" rushed past their ears. Henry held the reigns tightly and flicked it once more. The horse sped up passed Nicholas, its neck poking out. Henry smiled; he was going to win this. The finish line came closer and closer to him, suddenly without warning the horse fell down, leaving Henry to fall with it. It had tripped over a tree branch. Henry groaned and winced in pain at the fall, he looked to see his horse getting up and neighing. He saw Nicholas coming with his white horse, and he saw it gallop ahead of him. Nicholas did not seem to see that he had fallen. Henry tried to get up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his right leg. He clutched his right side, the pain had reached there. He saw his men running over to see the damage. Nicholas had turned around and noticed his fall, and he too was running over.

"Your Majesty!"

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Henry, are you hurt?"

They surrounded him and Henry waved his hand in the air, trying to get rid of them. Humiliation and embarrassment began to build up inside him, showing in his cheeks. He could not believe that he had fallen and lost a race to... _Nicholas. _And that he had embarrassed himself in front of his friends. He felt furious at Nicholas, he wanted to strangle him. But when he saw the concern in Nicholas's face he knew that it was not his fault.

"I am fine," he grunted. "Do not worry."

He looked to Nicholas.

"Nicholas you won fair and square. You do not-"

But Nicholas held up his hand.

"No, Your Majesty, you fell, that was not fair. Had you not fallen you would have won. So I accept your offer to be your opponent for this afternoons jousting match."

Henry was shocked. He was not expecting that response. He now was not sure if he wanted to challenge Nicholas anymore, he knew from what he saw that he was a very good horse rider. Henry nodded.

"Very well. I think we should head back to court now."

One of the men looked closely at the blood that ran on Henry's leg.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that you are ok?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes, I just cut myself on my leg and suffered minor injuries on my hip. But I am fine."

"Your Majesty, you do not have to attend the jousting match if you are in this state."

"I am in no state," Henry said stubbornly. "I just have some minor injuries. Now come, we must pack up and leave for the castle."

Henry limped over to his horse and mounted it, waiting for the servants to pack up their belongings. Soon they were trotting back to the castle. Nicholas knew that no matter what Henry said ,his injury would affect his playing greatly this afternoon. Part of him regretted accepting the challenge, and not only because he had never jousted before. But he could cause more damage to Henry, and he knew that Katherine would be upset. Or what if Henry was angry at Nicholas and tried to take out his anger on this jousting match? He knew that Henry would be feeling bitter at him because he won the race. Nicholas sighed. He guessed that he would just have to wait to see what would happen.

* * *

thank you for reviewing everyone! a big thank you to sarah for proofreading. yes i have decided to have a jousting match for henry and nicholas to express there real rag and anger for each other. hope no one gets hurt. And yay katherine is so happy! Wonder how she will react to the jousting match. Oh and henry and nicholas still have to give her there pecies if jewelry. so people please review if you want an update! and thanks for reading!


	9. Let the games begin

sorry people for the late update! i thought since i was on holidays things would be updated earlier, but I've just been so busy! plus my beta has been busy to. well anyway, a recap. nicholas had a bet with henry and now has to battle him in a jousting match. how will katherine react? and henry has declared that he does not mind nicholas falling in love with katherine. also he knows about that night she and nicholas had. well thats a lie! thank you for these awsome people for reviewing

Queenofhearts, rhea, sevenmoretimes, pheobep3, vain x life poetess, diana prince, ladyelagence, renai-85, ;adyjaxs999, tudorgirl910489, speedie122, courtlylady, jaxfh, ladyelagence and lianna.

for without you there woud be no story. anyway on with the story!

**disclaimer: i do not own the tudors**

**Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin**

* * *

Katherine of Aragon walked up the steps of the podium to take her seat on the throne overlooking the lawn where the jousting match was to take place. The atmosphere around her was noisy and energetic; no one had seen the King joust for ages and knew that this was to be an exciting match. Katherine smiled and relaxed back into her seat. She had not seen Nicholas or Henry at all, all day. She wondered how they were. She had heard that Henry had taken Nicholas out hunting. She was overjoyed that they were starting to get along and knew that this could only be good news.

Katherine's ladies in waiting too were smiling. Some of them were very happy for her. They had not seen her so happy in ages. All morning, they had spent the time in the gardens, going for a ride on the horses, and picking wild berries. They had not seen their queen outside for such a long time. They saw her glow and bright smile and could not help but smile themselves.

Katherine clapped with the others when she saw the knights entering, dressed in their full armor; and to her utter surprise she saw Nicholas. Her eyes widened. What was he doing? He had never even jousted before. Katherine frowned and stood up, turning to her ladies.

"There will be no need to follow me. I am just going to check on His Majesty."

_Well, it was only a half lie_, Katherine thought as she hurried down the steps and onto the grass. She saw Nicholas standing outside his tents as the servants placed the final parts of his armor on. Nicholas's face lit up when he saw her.

"Hello Catalina, come to wish me good luck?"

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle seeing him in all that armor and gear.

"What are you doing? You are not a knight!"

Nicholas looked sheepish as he answered. "Yes I know. Well, it's sort of complicated. But Henry wanted me to battle him."

The smile Katherine had vanished.

"W-what? Henry wanted this? Battle Henry"

He nodded.

"But, oh, Nicholas! Why did you agree?"

"Well I did not have a choice. He is after all the king of England."

Katherine scrunched up her face looking anxious.

"Nicholas Henry is a trained jouster; he is an expert at it. Very few people have beaten him before, and those who have were knights who have trained for their whole lives. I am not happy with you doing this, he could seriously injure you."

Nicholas frowned at her worried look.

"I am sorry Katherine but I promised him that I would battle him. But please, do not worry, how hard can it be? I am good at riding a horse and all I have to do this time is hold a jousting stick and lightly knock someone off. Surely it cannot be that hard."

But Katherine was still worried. She took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Please Nicholas, I do care about you, and I could not stand to see you get hurt. Please, for me, do not do this."

Nicholas looked at her pleading eyes and wanted so badly to agree with her. But he could not. It was not only the fact that he promised Henry but also that he felt he had to do this, that this jousting match may be the only way to show his anger towards Henry for his treatment to Katherine. Nicholas had to do this. He touched Katherine's cheek lightly.

"I am sorry Katherine, but I have to do this. Now I must go and get ready."

He took Katherine's hand and brought it to his lips before departing to his tents. Katherine tried not to show her sadness and pulled herself together. She had to go ask Henry if he could not hit Nicholas so hard as he does to other knights. She hurried off to find him. Shortly, she found him at the stables with his horse.

"Henry!"

Henry turned and to his surprise saw Katherine rushing up to him. He felt a sudden strange feeling inside of him; somehow it looked like Katherine was running up to him in slow motion. He knew Katherine had looked much happier and healthier over the past days but he had never seen her look so beautiful. She had done her hair up and had bought a new dress that seemed to flow out elegantly.

"Henry."

Henry blinked getting out of his small trance.

"What is it Katherine?" he said, forcing himself to say it in a bored tone.

She looked worried and breathless as she curtseyed.

"Henry," she said rising. "Why is Nicholas suddenly participating in this jousting match? He has never done this before."

Henry smiled. He could not wait to beat Nicholas. For some reason he wanted to see Nicholas get hurt, and he could not understand why. Nicholas had never done anything bad to him. In fact, it was a good thing. He was good company for Katherine and was in love with her, this may be the only way he can get his divorce. Yet he still felt a little anger towards him.

"Well, I suggested it."

Katherine looked horrified.

"But why?"

"Well I thought as he is from Spain and staying here, he should learn the English way. And what is more English then a good old fashion jousting match."

Katherine looked down, she still could not believe that Henry was letting him participate. She looked up again and tried to meet his eyes, Henry trying to avoid them. She took his hands into hers as she spoke, wanting to get his attention.

"Por favor Henrio, mi amor"

Henry blinked and met her eyes. It had been ages since she had last spoken Spanish. He was surprised that he still understood every word she said. He knew that Katherine had done that to get his attention, and it worked.

"Please Henry, for you know how much I care about you. Please do not hurt him too much. He is my friend and means a lot to me. Lord knows how I do not have many of them."

Katherine let go of his hands and Henry felt himself feeling sympathetic for her, then angry. Why did she seem to care so much about Nicholas's health? It was not that important. That was when Henry remembered the fact Katherine had laid with Nicholas last night and the anger grew.

"Look Katherine I am very sorry but I cannot do that. This is the sport of jousting! I cannot just let him off simply because he is your friend." Henry said hotly.

"But Henry, surely you can accept just this once..."

But Henry turned away from her to see Anne who had run up to him with an evil smile.

"Ah Anne," Henry said. "I am hoping that you will be there to wish me good luck?'

She curtseyed. "Of course Your Majesty."

Anne took a quick glanced at the sad facial expression on Katherine before pulling the King in for a kiss; Henry, surprised by this, eagerly kissed her back. Katherine took a few steps back and tried to keep her pride with her.

"Well, I see that you are busy with your whore, so..."

"Oh, like you can talk."

Henry had turned back to see her, his sharp words cutting into her. Anne looked at them, amused.

"What do you mean?" Katherine whispered. "I have never ever been with anyone else but you."

Henry laughed at this.

"You are just as much as a whore as me. Do not think I know what you did last night. Lady Jane was nice enough to inform me that you took a certain visit to Lord Nicholas's bedchambers."

Katherine gasped at this. So Jane had been spying on her?

"And," Henry continued. "You did not return. So do not lecture me on what is right and proper and give me that look when you are just as bad."

Katherine started to breath heavily at the accusations he was putting into her. She tried her best to hold back the tears.

"Henry, I swear nothing ever happened."

Henry snorted.

"Then if that was true what would have been the point of going there?"

Katherine looked down, silent. Henry laughed.

"See? You are not saying anything. That is because you know that you are nothing but a whore."

Katherine looked up, glaring at him.

"I went to his bedchambers because I was lonely, because there was a storm and you very well remember how scared I was. And...he was there for me when I was lonely, he kept me company. And after all these months, that is all I wanted."

Henry was speechless at this; he had never known just how lonely Katherine was. He had completely forgotten about her fear of storms and how he would hold her during them. He saw now that she was crying.

"Katherine...I…"

She shook her head at him, tears spilling down her face.

"I must go now."

She gave him a quick curtsey, then left. Henry watched her go, feeling terrible. He did not know why, but he felt troubled by Katherine's sadness. He felt guilty. Anne saw the troubled look on Henry's face and knew that it had to do with Katherine. Thinking fast, she took his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. Reluctantly, Henry returned it, but his thoughts were still on Katherine. He had never felt so guilty. It was then he decided that he would not harm Nicholas painfully like he had intended to. Yes, Henry thought. I will give him a gentle blow to the right side, just enough to injure him so he will be out of the game but not enough to seriously hurt him. Henry just hoped that this would cheer Katherine up.

* * *

Nicholas watched from his stable, having just groomed his brown horse. He watched Katherine walk away, wiping the tears in her eyes. He admired how she was forcing a smile for the crowd, but he knew her hurt. He so wished that he could run up and embrace her in a hug, just so he could see a smile light upon her face. Furiously, he threw down the brush, angry at Henry. He watched as Henry and Anne slowly emerged from the stables then started kissing. Nicholas's eyes narrowed. He had been watching from behind, having come to the stables to do some last minute touch-ups on his horse when he saw the incident. He saw Katherine plead with Henry and saw Henry discard her for Anne. He saw her shout at her and caught the word whore, which made Nicholas's blood boil. He remembered when Katherine looked close to tears as she defended herself, but soon she was crying. Nicholas shook his head, erasing the memory.

He knew that he could not let Henry get away with this, let him get away with hurting Katherine. He just wished that Katherine would stop loving him and try to see what he truly was, a cold heartless monster. He wished that she could see that her life could be wonderful even if she wasn't queen of England. That just because she could not produce a son, did not mean that she was worthless, that she could have any man in the world, and that Henry was lucky to have her. He wished that he could go and punch Henry in the face, watch the blood spill out and let his anger out on him. But he knew he could not. Instead he could show his anger out in the jousting match, finally getting his revenge. Well, at least let out his anger. Yes, Nicholas thought. He knew that Henry was a trained jouster, but Nicholas had one thing that he did not. Love. The love for Katherine, he would do this for Katherine. Finally Henry would get what he deserves.

Katherine sat firmly on her throne, overlooking the arena. She knew that her ladies had suspected that something was wrong, having seen through her fake smile. But of course they dared not question her. Katherine could not wait for this to be over so she could retire to her bedchambers and cry endlessly. She had regretted deeply seeing Henry, how could she have thought that he would ever listen to her? Especially if Anne was around.

The announcer walked onto the lawn to announce the beginning of round one, but first looking up to Katherine, giving her a small bow. Katherine plastered on the smile and nodded her head. He turned back to the crowd announcing the games. Katherine gave a small sigh as the crowd went wild. Just half an hour ago, she felt the happiest that she had ever been, and now she felt as if her heart was drowning in sadness. Her mind started to wander to Nicholas. Now that she knew that Henry didn't care about his health, she began to worry. She did not want to see him get hurt and only wished that there was something she could do to stop this.

Katherine heard the whistle blow and looked out to see who would be playing, and to her horror Nicholas and Henry rode out on their horses, covered in full battle gear and jousting pole in arms.

"What are they doing out first?" she whispered, her head turning to her ladies. "Well?"

"Your Majesty did you not hear? The announcer said that His Majesty would go first, to make the game more enjoyable." Lady Jane replied.

Katherine looked at Jane.

"Thank you Lady Rochford. And I would also like to advise you to keep your nose out of other people's business, if you value your possession here." Katherine said in a stony voice, and Jane backed down.

Katherine turned back to the arena, now worried. Usually the King would battle last, not first. She watched Henry ride his horse around the audience, accepting the praises given to him by the people. Katherine knew that Henry would pick a girl to tie the ribbon on, and she knew who that girl would be.

* * *

Henry rode on his horse, bobbing up and down with the horse. He held his jousting stick tightly in his hand as he headed towards the side of the podium where Anne sat. He gave a small sigh as he saw her beauty. He rode up to her and bowed down his head. A loud hush fell onto the crowd followed by whispers. Small glances were made to Henry, then back to Katherine, all wondering why he did not go to her? Of course, everyone at court knew of the King's great matter and him wanting a divorce, but no one knew that it was to marry Anne. People had heard of the rumor of her being the King's mistress, but no one quite knew if it was true. But today they knew. All eyes fell onto Katherine to see how she was taking it. Katherine however seemed to be keeping her pride, head held high and shoulders back, she looked just like a true Queen would. Everyone watched as Anne stood up, smiling triumphantly as she untied the ribbon around her arm. She tilted her head down to Henry then tied it on his jousting pole, she sat back down. The crowd was still silent as they watched Henry ride to take his place on the opposite side of Nicholas. Again they looked at their queen; surely she must be upset about this? But like always, Katherine showed no fear or sadness in her eyes.

Now the crowd's eyes were on Nicholas as he began his way around the podium. Many people wanted to know who he would pick, and the choices were endless. Many girls had taken a fancy to Nicholas as soon as he arrived at court. He had, after all, been a charming gentleman, always offering to help a lady in need whenever he could. And when the news broke out that he was single, well that caused a stir. Nicholas rode around the stands, glancing at the people sitting in the stands looking at him; the girls would giggle as he passed them. He looked up to where Katherine sat. She seemed to be looking at the crowd but not paying attention, as if she was staring out into space. Nicholas knew how upset she was and hoped that she would smile again. He took a deep breath and rode up to her. There was a loud hush through the crowd, just like before. Katherine eyes widened when she noticed him in front of her, his jousting pole out. She looked around the crowd and saw their surprised eyes on her and him. She smiled at him; she knew that Nicholas must have thought that she was hurt with Henry going up to Anne in front of everyone. She slowly stood up, still very surprised at this. She untied the pink ribbon wrapped around her wrist and walked over, tying it to the jousting pole. He smiled at her and bowed down his head. The crowd began to whisper. Nicholas and Katherine? Out of all the pretty girls and ladies in court, he had picked the thirty nine year old queen of England.

"Your Majesty." Nicholas said.

Katherine returned the smile. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling run through her body, she felt happy again. And to her and the audience's surprise Nicholas started rummaging through his pockets.

"Nicholas what is it?" she asked puzzled, she looked around and saw that everyone was watching them. Including Henry.

Finally he pulled out a small navy box. He opened it and pulled out a delicate charm necklace glittering in the sunlight. He placed it back in the box, happy that it was still as beautiful as before. Katherine gasped when he held it up for her.

"Nicholas, that is for me?"

He nodded.

"Yes, well, I was saving it for the ball but I thought why not now?"

She stood there, speechless.

"Well Catalina? Are you not going to take it?" he said with a hint of playfulness.

Katherine chortled and shook her head slightly, not believing thing.

"This must have cost you a fortune," she whispered. Both Katherine and Nicholas had forgotten that the whole crowd was watching and waiting for them.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. "But, how can I repay you?"

Katherine wanted to give him money or something for that was an expensive charm.

"Just wish me good luck."

Katherine and Nicholas shared a smile.

"Good luck Nicholas," Katherine whispered. "And thank you."

She bowed her head at him and returned to her seat, watching Nicholas ride out. She looked at Henry who met her eyes, and she gave him a sweet smile. She could not read his facial expression, it seemed natural. But then again what was she expecting? For him to be jealous? Nicholas was now in front of Henry. The announcer walked in the middle for the match to begin. Katherine took a deep breath then exhaled. She hoped that Nicholas would be safe.

As soon as Nicholas was in front of Henry ready to go and the match had begun, Henry took off. Clutching the jousting stick tightly he pushed hard on his horse making it go faster and faster. The world seemed to be blurred out, the cheering of the crowds could not be heard, only his heavy breathing, the stomps of his horse and his thoughts. He could not understand what he had felt when he saw Nicholas handed over that necklace. Of course he should be happy, after all Nicholas and Katherine's relationship was warming up. This meant that he was a step closer to his divorce. But somehow he felt angry. Angry when he saw Katherine smile at Nicholas and light up, then even angrier when she gave him that sweet innocent smile. And after all _he _had a special gift to give her; he had been saving the necklace he kept for the ball. But Nicholas had ruined his light and given a gift to her. He glared at Nicholas who rode in front of him, the memory of him deciding to be kind to Nicholas had evaporated. Instead hatred replaced it, he wanted to hurt Nicholas and make him fall. Henry gritted his teeth.

Nicholas stared icily at Henry, digging his shoes into the side of the horse trying to make it go faster. He wanted to hurt him, to defeat him, to pay him back for hurting Katherine. The amount of times he had made Katherine cry; causing her all that misery, trying to divorce her for that whore, Anne. It made Nicholas angry, and he knew that now was his chance for revenge.

Both men rode towards each other, at the same pace with the same type of jousting pole. Nicholas leaned in, watching his prey. Henry did the same. Both pushed harder on their horses. They were getting closer and closer. Nicholas eyed Henry's jousting pole closely. He was seconds away from hitting him. He moved to his side, ready to hit Henry on the right side of the chest. Thoughts were spinning in his head of a plan. He tried to think of where Henry would aim his pole at him. So far his pole was strait ahead of him, but he knew that it would not stay there. He knew that Henry was not going to be nice. Even though Henry had said before that he was ok with Nicholas pursuing his relationship with Katherine, Nicholas had seen an evil glint in his eye, and knew that from that evil determined stare, he was angry at him for giving Katherine such a beautiful gift. He had about half a second to decide where to go, many places of where Henry could put his jousting stick in him ran through his mind. That's when it clicked, the most painful place was his temple just above his right eye, that could cause serious damage. Henry was just a meter away from him. Quickly, in a flash, still holding his jousting pole firmly at his right side, he ducked. And he was right. Henry had aimed for his right temple just above his eye. Henry had been too busy with his aim that he did not notice Nicholas. Henry's jousting stick hit thin air, right above Nicholas's head. However Nicholas's jousting stick hit the right part of his chest, causing Henry to fall off. Henry's horse skidded to a halt, and then galloped off. Nicholas lifted up his head, slowing down his horse so it came to a halt. He turned it round to see the damage.

The loudest silence that anyone had ever heard fell. Some of the crowds were standing up trying to see their King. Others were sitting down, jaws dropped and gob smacked at the damage. Anne Boleyn was standing up, her hand covering her mouth. Katherine was running down the stairs, holding the ends of her skirts, looking shocked and horrified. No one expected Henry to loose, least of all Katherine. Nicholas mounted his horse and to ran over to see what he had done.

Katherine knelt down beside Henry, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Henry," she whispered.

Henry lay there unconscious. Small streaks of blood had spilt out from the back of his head and a large bruise had formed. She took out her handkerchief and wiped away the wet blood, then lightly touched his cheek. She did not notice Nicholas kneeling down beside her or Anne rushing down. Katherine felt the reassuring hand of Nicholas on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I am so sorry," he said." I…I did not know that…" he stopped, not knowing what to say.

Katherine shook her head slightly and took his hand off of her, her eyes still on Henry. She noticed Anne who was kneeling next to him, looking just as horrified. But she was not crying. Katherine thought that she would feel angry towards her, but she did not. She loved Henry and was far too sad now to be mad. She looked behind her to see her ladies there, too looking worried.

"Where are the physicians?" she said quickly, annoyed that they were not here.

"They are coming, Your Majesty."

Just as she said this, the physicians came running down, carrying a stretcher for him to go on. Katherine stood up bravely and watched them carry Henry on it.

"Your Majesty, please, do not worry," one of them told her. "We will do the best to make sure that His Majesty will recover."

Katherine nodded.

"As I expect you will. Now I wish to come with."

"Your Majesty, I would rather..." he said, protesting, but then stopped. He nodded, he couldn't refuse the queen of England.

Katherine brushed the dirt of the ends of her dress, trying to not break apart. She noticed that Anne was standing there, looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Mistress Anne?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Anne opened her mouth to speak, then looked down.

"I wish to also go and visit His Majesty," she said quietly.

Katherine shook her head and found herself giving her a small smile.

"No, I do not think so. I am his wife and the queen of England. You are his mistress and whore. I think that I should see him. Besides it is best that Henry gets a lot of rest."

And with that, she followed the physicians back to the castle. Anne watched her go, anger filling her. How _dare _Katherine leave her like that! She knew how much Anne loved Henry; she was just as worried about him as she was. So why could she not see him?

"Fine then," Anne said bitterly. "If that's the way she wants it, then let the games begin."

* * *

da,dad, da, dannn, dann, * dramatic music* well if you ask me henry got what he deserved for being such a jerk. oh dear, i don't want to know what anne is planning. oh and a quick poll

what do you think should happen to anne?

1. she marrys henry

2. she marrys nicholas

3. she dies

4. she lives n unhappily eva fater

5. other

please leave an answer with your review! and thanks for reading! also thank you to my beta sarah


	10. Authors note

**Authors note **

hey people thank you for being such loyal people and reading this fic. sorry for such the long delay! iv just been really busy working on other fics and i have so many assignments for school, but i have just finished the next chapter. just waiting for the beta to proof read. should hopefully be up soon!


	11. Unwanted surprises

**ok people, first of all a deep sorry from the bottom of my heart for the late update. but well, life, other stuff, you know. but here we go..ta dah! a new chapter! now this one i thought was pretty cool cause it has...surprises in the people. like katherine and anne, sort of experience a small non hate stage. but anyway, to recap the great jousting match. anne tied the ribbon on henrys jousting stick and nicholas on katherine, this surprised the court. henry injured himself badly and katherine stood it up to anne ( serves her right), anne was not to happy. so big thanks to my beta sarah, ad to the people who reviewed. you guys are the best!**

_Speedie22_

_Renai-85_

_Sevenmoretimes_

_Freeamber_

_Tudorgirl910489_

_Diana prince_

_Jaxfh_

_Undesirable1_

_Courtlylady_

_Ladyjaxx999 ( by the way are you the same lady jaxx on youtube?)_

_Vain x life poetess_

_S m neal_

_Anonymous_

_Fanfiction reader_

_pheobep3_

**without you guys there would be no update! so without further or do chapter 11! **

**disclaimer i do not own the tudors**

**chapter 11 unwanted surprises **

_

* * *

_

"How is he?" Katherine of Aragon asked the physician.

She was standing in the darkly lit room talking to the physician, next to the bed where Henry lay. She had waited for two grueling hours for them to finish checking Henry, who still lay on the bed unconscious. The physician scratched his chin thoughtfully, still looking at Henry before turning to the queen.

"While his injuries are not that serious, he does have a large bump on his head. Also he has done some damage to his chest where Lord Nicholas had bumped the jousting stick. Other than that there are a few minor cuts ad scratched but those should heal easily enough. I am quite concerned about that bump on his head though." He saw Katherine's alarmed face when she saw this and he quickly spoke. "But Her Majesty should not worry though, I am sure God is with him."

Katherine nodded at this.

"Of course he is."

The physician bowed his head down at her.

"But I am afraid that there is nothing much that I can do, bleeding him will not help. There are some herbal remedies that he can take that may help with the swelling of the bump, but I am afraid that we will just have to let him have as much rest as he can and hope for the best."

Katherine nodded gravely, casting a look at Henry.

"Yes, I am afraid God is his only savior."

The physician nodded as well.

"Well Your Majesty, I must attend to the people and tell them the results."

Katherine nodded at him and he gave her a long bow before leaving. Once he had left she returned back to Henry, kneeling down to take a closer look at him. She gave a small sigh when she saw his unconscious body. She gently touched his chest, feeling his heart beat, then shut her eyes. She could not remember the last time that she had been this close to Henry without being in the public view. Images of their passed came back to her; the crisp early mornings out hunting, riding side by side on their horses, the sunny afternoon in the river sailing down, the balls and dances at night and the late night passionate love they shared. These memories came back to Katherine when she felt his touch, how she missed those days, how she loved Henry so. Slowly she leaned head down to his chest and pressed her ear there, hearing his heartbeat. She stayed like that for a few minutes lost in the past. She lifted her head up and put her hands together in a prayer.

"Dear Lord," she whispered, looking up, "you know that I have always been loyal to you, you know how much I love you so. I am your most humble, loyal servant. Please, bless Henry, my husband. I know he has done some bad deeds, but really he is just like the small boy I married. Please, give him another chance."

She clutched the cross necklace around her neck then kissed the ground. She placed her hand on Henry again.

"Please Henry, heal."

She stood up and brushed the ends of her dress, then headed towards the door. She opened it and was startled to find Anne Boleyn bobbed down near the door, with her ear pressed against it. She saw the physicians standing their huddled up, talking in low whispers. Katherine could not tell whether they were talking about Anne's state or about Henry. Katherine raised her eyebrows when she saw this and Anne quickly got up and gave a small curtsey.

"Your Majesty," she mumbled.

"Mistress Anne," Katherine greeted.

Katherine gave her a swift look then began to walk off when she heard a small sob. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Anne crying. Katherine's eyed widened, Anne Boleyn... crying? Katherine could not believe it. She slowly walked over to the small Anne; she was sitting on the ground and leaning back against the door.  
"Lady Anne?"

Anne looked up and quickly tried to get up with difficulty.

"Y-Your Majesty," she said trying not to sob. Finally she managed to give a small bow.

"Might I ask why you are...crying? And why you were trying to listen to me before?"

Anne looked at Katherine, her head still bowed.

"W-well it is just that...I am worried about His Majesty. So much, a-and I just wanted to know if he would be ok. I just wanted to see him."

Suddenly Anne broke into tears. She had not realized before just how much she loved the King; before she just thought that she was doing this to become Queen, not because she loved him. But now... ever since the fall she had realized the feelings that she had developed for him. That one day of passionate love they had shared, how special it had felt. She truly loved the King. Katherine looked at Anne closely and frowned slightly. She had never seen Anne like this before, nor did she ever expect to see her in this state again. It shocked Katherine and she couldn't help but feel a small bit of pity for her. As much as Katherine tried to hate the girl there and then, after all she had ruined her life and was trying to take her crown, Katherine could not help but feel a little sorry for her. They both shared something in common, they both loved Henry and both wanted him to recover.

"Lady Anne," Katherine said. "Henry is asleep. However I am sure that you may visit him."

Anne's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Your Majesty? Do you really mean it?"

Katherine nodded and Anne looked at her kind eyes. She smiled, giving another bow.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Quickly she scurried off and opened the door, then went inside. Anne could not believe it: her plan had worked. She had known people to say that the Queen had a kind heart, so she knew that maybe if she cried the Katherine would feel guilty and let her see Henry. And she did. But as Anne thought of that moment between them, and how the Queen had been so nice. She felt a pang go through her, a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Was it guilt? Anne shook her head; of course she was not guilty. Katherine was her enemy. Yes, Anne said to herself firmly. Her enemy, she was standing in front of the crown she needed.

Anne saw Henry lying on the bed by the window; he looked so lifeless lying there. She hurried over, looking at his pale face. She placed a hand on his cheek, then placed her finger tips on her lips then onto his.

"Henry," she whispered.

Suddenly she felt a small movement in him. She gasped, jumping up. Henry's hand was moving slightly, his eyes trying to open. He was almost awake. Quickly she sprang her head up.

"The King is awake!" she yelled out to the door, knowing that the physicians should be outside and would here.

She turned her attention back to Henry heard him mumbling something but could not understand what it was. Anne knew it, Henry sensed her presence. He felt her in the room. He was probably calling for her. Anne pressed her ear closer to his mouth to hear. She strained herself to hear the one word he was saying. Then she heard it, in the straining hoarse whisper. That one word, that one word that changed Anne's world completely.

"Katherine."

Anne's blood froze. So did her world. She felt numb. She felt her heart pounding like a thousand kangaroos jumping, her breathing became harder and harder. She must have heard wrong, she must have. Henry turned his head slightly letting out a small groan.

"Katherine," he whispered.

Anne's breathing increased as she realized what exactly was happening. He was calling for _her, _not Anne, not the one he wished to marry. Anne tightened her fist into balls, fury began to run through her. Why was he doing this to her? What had she done that was so bad that this punishment was thrown onto her? What?

Henry continued to mumble Katherine's name. She wanted it to stop, she felt pain through her every time he said it, but he would not stop. The door swung open and the physicians ran in, having heard her voice calling them. Anne did not acknowledge their existent, she hadn't even heard of their arrival, too caught up in her thoughts. She felt herself being pushed away as the physicians attended to the King. She could not hear them speak, her mind on that one word and her future.

"Katherine, Katherine." Henry stirred.

The physician blinked, not believing it. He cast a look at the stunned stony Anne then called to his assistant

"Quickly, go get Her Majesty!"

The boy scurried off to find Katherine. Slowly Anne rose up, her eyes still wide as her brain continued to process the information. Henry was looking for Katherine, not her. Slowly, Anne walked through the door to the outside. 'I will not give up,' she thought.

No, she would not give up.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon walked briskly through the corridors, the world blurring out around her. She could only think of Henry, her husband, the love of her life, seriously ill. She planned to go to her bedchambers and do some knitting, read the Bible and pray for his health. Maybe she would just stare out the window and remember the old times they had together. Katherine gave a small sigh; it had been some time since she had last spent the evenings in her bedchambers staring out into the window.

"Catalina! Kat!"

Katherine stopped when she heard the voice and turned to Nicholas running up to her. For some reason she did not feel the same joyful feeling she usually did when he greeted her; when she saw him the image of him knocking Henry off the horse came back to her. He was the one who had caused Henry to be unconscious and injured. Katherine forced the thought out of her mind; he did not mean it. He was playing fair and Henry would have done the same. But even as she tried to erase the image she could not help but feel a little angry and annoyed towards Nicholas. She stood there and waited for Nicholas. He ran up panting slightly.

"Catalina, I am really sorry for what I did. I-I had no idea that I would cause this much damage... no idea at all... it was my first time and-"

But Katherine had cut him off icily.

"That is ok Nicholas. After all, he would have done the same and it was a fair game. Now if you do not mind…"

She continued to walk away.

"Catalina, wait!"

She pursed her lips and stopped, turning around again.

"What is it?" she asked.

Well," Nicholas said thoughtfully. "I was thinking that maybe we could get the horses and go for a night ride through the forest? How about it? To take your mind off things?"

'A ride through the forest? 'Katherine thought exasperated; her husband was dying and he wanted to go for a joy ride through the woods? Katherine took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to keep calm.

"I am sorry Nicholas, but I do have things to tend to. And my husband is rather ill, so I best be on my way." She forced him a small smile and took off again.

She walked away from him, not turning back. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Catalina, wait!"

She ignored him, wanting to make it to her bedchambers. The footsteps grew louder; it was then she felt a small tug on her arm. She whipped her head round to see Nicholas holding it, trying to stop her. Sharply, she pulled away.

"Catalina," Nicholas said weakly. "I am sorry for all of this but you cannot hide in your rooms just because he is not well. It will do you no good-"

"What do you know?" Katherine shouted at him. She had had enough. "How dare you address me as Catalina, I am the Queen of England and you shall speak to me as such."

Katherine finished, panting slightly. She looked at Nicholas who had released her arm. He was looking at her in a way he had never done before, as if seeing her for the first time. He took a steady step back and to Katherine's astonishment gave her a small bow.

"Of course Your Majesty, I am sorry."

He rose. Katherine's eyes were wide in shock. She closed her eyes then let out a small sigh. It was as if this gesture form Nicholas had woken her.

"I am sorry Nicholas, I-I... Henry is not well and..."

She didn't finish, not knowing how. Before Nicholas could respond to this there was the echoing of loud footsteps accompanied by the servant boy. He stood in front of Katherine and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty."

"Yes?" Katherine sighed.

"It is His Majesty." Katherine's eyes shot up.

"What is it?" she whispered in a worried tone.

"He is awake, and he is calling for you."

Katherine almost fell forward when she heard this, and so did Nicholas.

"W-What? Henry is calling for me?" she stuttered.

The boy nodded quickly.

"Your Majesty, you must come."

Katherine nodded and, hiking up the ends of her skirts, she took off, racing to Henry's bed chambers, still not believing that he was calling for her. She had forgotten to say goodbye to Nicholas. Nicholas watched her go, watched her running off to Henry. He felt a heavy weight in his heart, pulling him down. He gave a small sigh as Katherine disappeared off around the corner. Slowly, he leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes in pain, emotional pain from the woman he loved.

* * *

Henry laid there in the darkness, wondering what was going on. He felt like he was going mad, his dreams rapidly changing from dreams to nightmare to just darkness, then repeating itself. One moment Henry had been lying peacefully in the dark, the next he found himself running away from a large three headed lion that strangely resembled Lord Nicholas's head. Then he was sitting in the golden wheat fields with his loving Anne, but their surroundings kept on changing; from the beautiful garden paradise to the fiery pits of hell, to the crystal sea and sunset to the dark gloomy graveyard. Then he had heard it, that voice in a mere whisper. It was calling out to him, praying for him. Anne slowly began to fade away from sight, but strangely he did not mind. Then he saw her, slowly like a hallucination, appear, fuzzy at first but getting clearer. Katherine, kneeling beside him praying for his health. After all the misery and hell he had put her through, she was still there, beside him, hoping for the best. But she slowly began to disappear, leaving Henry by himself in the graveyard. It was as if she was his light, saving him from the darkness. He tried to go after her but could not move, he had turned to see that Anne was holding him behind. He did not understand why she was doing this, after many attempts at going after her he had called her name. Again and again, hoping that she would hear. But she did not turn around, instead she walked away... moving on. And this made Henry sad, his light was leaving him. Then he had woken up, the dream seemed like an old confusing memory. He could not remember the dream well.

* * *

Katherine felt joy in her heart again; it was as if she was being brought back to life. Not only was Henry waking up, but he was calling for _her. _Never would Katherine have believed it. A sudden thought came to her: she had left Nicholas alone, dumbfounded. She would have to go and apologize to him later. She reached Henry's bedchamber and, taking a deep breath, opened the door. She was greeted by the physicians who were bowing down deeply to her beside Henry. She hurried over to Henry and saw that his eyes were half closed and half open as he stirred. He was awake, but in a lot of pain. She knelt down and turned to the physicians.

"May we be alone?"

The physicians looked a little reluctant but in the end bowed before departing out the door. Katherine returned her attention back to Henry and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Henry, my love?"

His eyes fluttered open as he forced himself to awake.

"Catalina?" he whispered.

Katherine's felt like she was melting on the spot. How it had been so long since he had last spoke of her Spanish name, how she had missed him saying it to her. She stroked a strand of hair away from his eye and tucked it behind his ear.

"Harry," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Henry whispered back, but his lips curved into a small smile. He saw Katherine's worried expression. "But I am a lot better than before, and I am glad that you are here."

Katherine smiled at him and took his hand, gently squeezing it. Then, to her surprise, she felt him squeezing it back. Together they felt like they were teenagers again, during the early days of their marriage. How in love they were back then and how they cared deeply for each other. The door swung open and the physician raced in carrying a small bottle. He quickly bowed down to Katherine.

"I am sorry Your Majesty but I will need to ask you to leave, I have found something that may greatly help His Majesty with the injuries. If you please..?"

Katherine nodded and rose up, letting go of Henry's hand. She turned to leave when Henry caught her arm. She turned back to him, eyes wide.

"Wait," Henry whispered. He tried to sit up but failed, falling back down.

"Katherine," he whispered. "Go to the pocket in my coat."

Katherine frowned slightly and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box with an emerald ribbon tied around it. Her frown deepened and Henry simply smiled.

"Open it."

Slowly Katherine untied the delicate ribbon and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw; there lay a glamorous sapphire jewel connected to a delicate silver chain. It was beautiful.

"Oh Henry," Katherine whispered, gently picking it up and admiring it.

Henry smiled and met Katherine's eyes.

"They reminded me of your eyes, the way they sparkle and bring light into other people's hearts."

Katherine knew then that she was melting on the spot. Thoughts rushed through her mind on why he was being so nice to her. He had never been this kind and caring to her for a long time.

"Henry, why are you treating me so nice? In public you often neglect me and..."

She stopped talking when she felt his hand in hers.

"Because when I was down, when I needed help... you were there, praying for me."

Katherine opened her mouth to speak but know words came out, but she did not need words to describe this special moment. The physician bobbed down beside Katherine.

"I really am sorry Your Majesty but I really need to.." his voice trailed off and Katherine nodded.

"Of course."

She released Henry's hand and gave him a smile, then departed. She did not know what had just happened, Henry obviously showed signs that he still cared for her. But did he still want to divorce her? And surely there must of been another reason why he suddenly was so nice to her, there just must be. Katherine turned the corner with the necklace in her hand the thoughts of returning to Nicholas had disappeared from her mind.

* * *

Anne Boleyn stood up from her crouching position behind the door. She had just watched Katherine walk off with a sapphire necklace. She did not have the necklace when she walked in. And this worried Anne. Anne strode down the passageway deep in thought. Why had Henry called for Katherine and given her an expensive jewel? Why? Surely he could not still care for her. She had read stories on people realizing their deepest feelings when passed out...maybe he was starting to regret the divorce? '_NO!' _Anne thought firmly. Of course not, not after all the hard work put into it. She needed to tell her papa; obviously he would want to know how this matter was going.

"WHAT!" Thomas Boleyn roared hitting his fist on the table.

Anne winced at his sudden fury. She was standing in her father's office, having just told him the problem she was in. She was hoping that he would have a solution, just like last time. A plan of some sort. But so far he seemed distressed and furious. Thomas stood up from his chair and began to pace, muttering furiously.

" He cannot… no how can he? She cannot bear children... being her old age… but still…" his voice trailed off when he whirled around to Anne. "You are sure? He definitely was calling for Katherine? And gave her a necklace?"

Anne bit her lip and nodded. Thomas sighed. He knew that it was drastic, the King was starting to lose interest in his daughter. And he would not lose this chance, not after all the hard work gone into it. No, he would not. He went to the store cupboard and came retrieved a small bottle. He raised it in the air for Anne to see. Anne looked at the label on the bottle and gasped, marked on it was a skull and cross bones with the word _Poison_. No… surely he could not mean... Thomas read Anne's horrified expression and gravely nodded.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Anne. This is the only way we can get your crown now."

"We kill her," she whispered faintly.

"Think of it! If she is dead it will leave you free to get the crown, the pope will have no reason to not let you and the King marry."

Anne was silent; she did not know what to say. She had always loathed the Queen, talked many times about her dying. But now... an image of Katherine stopping in her tracks when she heard Anne's tears came to her mind. Those kind eyes and smile, how Katherine had let her see Henry even though she knew that Anne was her biggest enemy. And now, Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England was to die.

"Where did you get the poison?"

Thomas waved his free hand in the air.

" What does that matter? Got it off some mysterious man in the market. Apparently he's into this business. One drop of this is sure to kill her." He paused waiting for Anne to say something, but she was silent. "Well?"

Anne opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, she just nodded. Thomas gave her an evil grin then passed the bottle over to her.

"Excellent, I'll let you do the job then. You can put it in her drink during the grand ball, that way you will not be suspected as many people turn up for it. People will surely most likely suspect them rather than you."

Anne shakily took the bottle and pocketed it. Thomas gestured for her to leave, and Anne walked out the door. She was to kill Katherine, poison her food. But she had a choice, she had the poison, Katherine did not have to die. But her father was right: this was the only way she can get the crown. Anne gave a small sigh. Soon in the upcoming week, she though sadly. Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England ,was to die.

* * *

**_wow, i would say this is the most dramatic thing out of everything so far. so what did you think? donchan just hate anne? so people please review if you would love an update! it may take a while but i will try. i thought that there were a lot of unwanted surprises in this chapter, katherine blowing it at nicholas, anne crying n katherine being nice to her, anne seeing a small light in katherine. by the way, anyone watch any good tudor fan videos? no any good ones? so please review people and thanks for reading!_**


	12. The final hour

hey people i am back again! and for those of you who have not heard from ,i am alive! i am so sorry for the lateness update and leaving you on that cliff hanger, but iv been busy. thank you to the many readers who messaged me and supported me, and everyone who has read this so far! the support really helps me write. anyway recap:

henry gave katherine the sapphire jewel, so annes jealousy burns. now it seems theres only one way left for her to get the crown. kill katherine da da da..dan dan. * dramatic music.* a big thank you to super sarah who has been proof reading these chapters the past days and has been doing a wonderful job! thank you to all the people who have reviewed, you guys mean the world to me. seriously 99 reviews! thank you! anyway onto the fic! really gota stop rambling lol. 

_Disclaimer, i do not own the tudors._

**Chapter 12 the final hour **

* * *

Snow fell like ashes, blanketing the once lush green grass outside the castle. The sun had hidden away behind the clouds; winter was here. The days had passed in a hurry; each day seemed to be repeating itself. Every morning Katherine would wake up and dress quickly, she would then rush down to see Henry and receive the same news. That he was recovering and that he would soon be fit to be King again. But until then Katherine was to rule England as second-in-command. Katherine was still not happy, for Henry's pain pained her. So she spent her mornings by Henry's bed then her afternoons making new plans to build schools for the less fortunate children who did not have money, and building schools for girls who she believed should get an education. Katherine worked hard on this, for she knew that it wasn't an area that Henry spent a lot of money in. Then when the sun had fallen she would go to the chapels and pray for Henry's health before retiring for the night. This was her daily routine throughout the week.

Unfortunately, because of this busy schedule she had no more time to spend outside in the gardens or horse riding or any other activities. This saddened Nicholas, for he missed his friend dearly, but he knew and understood how busy Katherine was. So he had spent his days in the library reading; drinking with the other men at the taverns; and with the other ladies at court, helping them look after their children for he loved kids and dreamed of having a child of his own one day.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon knelt down on her knees, the velvet ends of her ebony robes falling onto the ground. Katherine clutched the cross necklace in her hand, her sapphire necklace that Henry had given her hung on her neck, glistening in the moonlight. Still holding the necklace she brought her hands together in prayer, looking up at the crucifix.

"Dear Lord, I would like to thank you. Henry has improved greatly over the past days and I have you to thank. I am sure that you know what is best for him, and am fortunate and happy that you have decided not to take him out of this world yet. Thank you," she whispered.

She bent down on the cold floor and kissed it, before rising up. It was then she heard the loud clacking of footsteps running, echoing around the room. A small servant boy raced up to her, huffing and puffing slightly but flushing with joy. He quickly bowed down deeply to her, almost toppling over.

"Your Majesty," he panted, lifting up his head, "I bring good news! It is the King. His Majesty is waking up and the physicians have said that he has recovered. It is a miracle."

Katherine's eyes widened and her mouth rounded.

"W-What?" she stuttered, barely being able to believe the news. "Henry has recovered?"

The boy nodded excitedly, his fringe fraying up and down with his nods.

"Please Your Majesty, come, but you must hurry."

Katherine gave him a quick nod and followed him, racing down the hallways, and for the first time in days she wore a smile. She barely noticed the people bowing down for her, she could only think of one thing. _Henry is better! He has recovered! My prayers have been answered._

It wasn't long before she was inside Henrys room, once again kneeling down beside him. Henry looked up to her and sat up, smiling.

"I am much better now Katherine."

She returned the smile.

"I know, you cannot believe how happy I am. Oh how I have prayed and prayed and..."

But she stopped when she saw Henry chuckling slightly. She frowned when he did this.

"What?" she asked.

"Katherine the physicians had told you that I was getting better, why were you worrying so?"

"Well..." Katherine said attentively, not wanting to say something ridiculous. She looked down, thinking. After a while she looked back up, meeting his eyes. "I love you, and that is all. That is why I did it Henry. Can you not see how much I love you?"

Henry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. Finally he let out a small sigh.

"I know," he replied.

Katherine stared at him, as if expecting him to say more. But he did not.

"'I know?' Henry, is that all you can say?"

Katherine's eyes started to water slightly, but she held the tears back.

"Katherine... I..." Henry stopped then tried again. "Katherine, please. I just wish that you would not make this so hard for me. That you could see that our marriage was a sin."

Katherine continued to shake her head, the tears now forming. Henry reached for her hand but Katherine snatched it away. Henry shut his eyes and sighed.

"Katherine I do not love you, I love Anne."

The tears were now falling down, the harsh words slicing through her heart. She kept on shaking her head. Taking a shuddering breath, she stood up, taking a few steps back. Henry pulled off his covers and got up, wobbling slightly but then standing firm.

"Katherine please, look at what I am offering you. As much money as you want and your very own home. You would be able to visit Mary as often as you wanted; why do you continue to stay?"

Katherine shook her head again, staring at him as if for the first time.

"You still do not understand it do you?" she took his hands. "I love you Henry! Our marriage was legal; we are married in the eyes of God. I produced your only daughter for you and have done so much more then that whore can do." She released his hands. "I will not give in or move. I am doing what is right. What is right with me and in the eyes of god. I am sorry, but I will not give in."

She lowered her eyes and turned, heading to the door. She stopped and turned around once more.

"I may not have given in to your plan. I may still have my crown, my dignity and my loyal followers. But you hold my heart and my love. And I only wish that you would release it."

And with that Katherine left, leaving Henry standing in the dark. Henry was feeling a mixture of feelings, he was confused, shocked and felt a heavy weight deep at the bottom of his heart. Was it sadness? Anger? No, it was regret. It was guilt. And it was longing.

* * *

Nicholas Williams walked inside the wide double doors, glad to be back in the warmth. He headed towards his room, planning to ask the servants to run him a hot bath so he could get rid of his awful headache. He knew that he had drunk too much, but lately it was all he felt like doing. He knew that just because Katherine was busy didn't mean that he had to drink himself every night. But when he saw Katherine praying for a man who had called her so much misery, he felt angry. How he loved Katherine and would want nothing more than for them to have a life together, if only she returned the feelings. Nicholas let out a small sigh. Then something caught his eye, a strand of ebony hair. He quickly broke out of his thoughts and saw Katherine hurriedly walking beside him.

"Katherine," Nicholas said catching her attention.

Katherine stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him.

"Nicholas?"

"Katherine, it has been awhile since we've last talked."

Katherine nodded.

"It has. So... why did you call me?"

Nicholas eyebrows scrunched slightly. Should there be a reason to say hello to his friend?

"Well... I was just thinking now, it has been ages since we've done anything together." He paused and saw Katherine about to protest, so quickly continued. "Your whole day is spent being with Henry or praying next to him or doing some sort of charity work. You never do anything for yourself anymore."

Katherine sighed slightly.

"Yes I know, I have been busy. But I've just been so _worried _these past days. But there is good news: Henry is recovering."

Nicholas heart froze slightly.

"He's recovering?"

Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Yes, isn't it great! So the royal ball shall be held tonight. Henry is healthy to run the country now. Perhaps after the ball we could do something? Just like old times."

Nicholas smiled.

"I'd like that much, Catalina."

Katherine returned the smile and threw her arms around him, giving him a hug. She released him then spoke.

"I am sorry for the past days, I know I've been a bit..."

But Nicholas cut her off.

"It's ok Kat, I understand. You were worried and that's okay."

He met her eyes and Katherine felt her heart beating. She quickly coughed and averted her eyes from him.

"Well I must be going, I have lots to do. I'll see you some other time."

And with that Katherine left. Nicholas watched her go; they were going to meet up again after the ball, surely that was good news. He could only hope so.

* * *

Anne Boleyn strode through the hallway, her thoughts swimming around inside her head. Clutched in her hand was the bottle of poison she was given to by her father. She took a deep breath and exhaled. After battle of to kill the Queen or to not kill her had run in her head, she had decided that she had to kill her. It was the only way she could get the crown. Suddenly, Anne felt herself crashing into someone. She fell down and looked up to see Nicholas, quickly she closed her hand and sighed with relief, the bottle of poison was still in there. Nicholas looked down at her and she quickly smiled back up at him. She prayed that he would not see the glass bottle in her hand and suspect anything.

"I'm sorry Nicholas. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Nicholas frowned at her, Anne Boleyn was _apologizing? _ He held out his hand to help her up. Anne's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, then slowly took his hand then got up. Pretending not to care about his kind gesture, she brushed the dirt down at the ends of her skirts.

"Thank you." she said stiffly.

Nicholas eyes widened at her apology. Anne knew that she had let too much out. _I'm too paranoid_, she thought. She took a deep breath, she had to remain calm and not give anything away.

"Well I should go now, so..."

Something caught Nicholas' eyes as she was talking. He saw the skull and cross on the shiny bottle and frowned.

"Anne," He said slowly. "Why are you holding a bottle of poison?"

Anne's blood froze and she stopped talking. Her heart was hammering against her chest as her mind went crazy thinking of a million excuses.

" Um, Uh..." she stammered, then an idea came. " It is for the mouse! In my bed chambers, it has been nibbling holes in my dresses. Filthy creature. So I got some poison to go and kill it."

Nicholas eyes narrowed, still suspicious.

"Why do you not let me kill the mouse? I am sure that it is no job for such a lady like you." He only had said such a lady like you so there would be no reason for Anne not to accept Nicholas' offer. After all, why would Anne Boleyn of all people want to kill a mouse?

But Anne's heart hammered even faster as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh, no it is fine. I shall deal with the mouse myself. Well, I bid you good day Lord Nicholas, for I must go."

And with that Anne quickly rushed off. Nicholas watched her go, eyes narrowed. He knew something was up, something bad. He only hopped that he could stop it before it was too late. Then a thought crept into his head. _What is the one thing Anne Boleyn wants?_ He thought. The crown. To be Queen of England and marry Henry. Nicholas knew that Henry was now sick and Katherine far too busy to be noticing things. He knew by now how cunning and scheming Thomas Boleyn was. Did Anne want to poison Katherine? An alarm bell went inside Nicholas's head. _No, _surely she wouldn't... not even a person as evil as her… surely she wouldn't sink that low to get the crown? Nicholas shook his head, of course she wouldn't. _But just in case,_ he thought_, I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on her. _Nicholas headed towards his bed chambers. The ball was tonight and he was going to go and get ready.

Anne Boleyn made her way to the great hall where the ball tonight was to be held. Already there were servants and maids and chefs and craftsman, all scampering around in a hurry; they were all there getting the ball ready. The hall was brightly lit with candles and in the middle of the roof hung a huge golden chandelier, and a long table sat at the back of the room where King Henry, King Francis, and other important people were to dine. Around the room were tables and chairs for the rest of the people to dine and in the middle the oak colored tiles were polished so you could see your reflection. But Anne ignored the glamorous scenery and chaotic workers and made her way down to the side of the hall and opened the double door.

She entered the kitchen, which was busy with the cooks rushing around, trying to get the rest of the food ready for the ball. Anne looked around and made her way to the head chef who was standing their above the bench, perfecting his pheasant pie. Anne held the bottle tightly and looked at it one last time and peeled the poison label off. She took a deep breath then exhaled. This was it, no turning back now. She was to poison Katherine. The Queen of England was to die. Katherine of Aragon, daughter of Castile of Spain and Fernando of Aragon was to die. Anne tried to stop the voice as she made her way up to the cook, but it repeated in her head over and over again. _And it will be all your fault._

"Excuse me," Anne said to the cook. She was surprise at how small her voice sounded. Her voice never sounded small, especially when she was to speak to an uncommon servant.

The cook turned around, frustrated, but then saw that it was Anne, the King's mistress. He quickly put on a smile.

"Lady Anne, what is your will being here?"

"I-" Anne's voice stopped and she did not know why. Maybe she was scared? Maybe she did not want to do this? "Her Majesty ordered something to be put into her drink tonight. She has not been feeling well and needs to take this medicine." Anne brought up the bottle and gave it to the cook, who frowned, staring at it.

"Her Majesty usually tells me directly if she needs medicine in her food."

Anne's heart started hammering.

"I understand that the Queen has been busy lately."

The cook nodded and pocketed the bottle.

"I will make sure that this goes into her wine tonight."

Anne nodded back and left the kitchen. She had done it, it was complete. Katherine of Aragon was to die. Anne would get the crown and be Queen of England. If Anne was to now finally be Queen then why did she feel terrible?

Anne shook her head slightly as she left the hall to go to her bed chambers. She felt sick, she felt like throwing up. She felt guilty. Anne entered her room and sat at the end of the bed.

Six hours until the start of the ball. _Maybe she should go and stop it? _

Five hours. _Of course not, it's too late. _

Four hours. _There could be a chance that she does not drink it. _

Three hours. _Why should I be feeling guilty? If the witch just accepted the divorce... _

Two hours. _This was not her fault; Katherine had brought her to do this. If she had just left for Kimbolten castle then none of this would have happened!_

One hour. Anne shook her head, it was hopeless. She shut her eyes, one hour until the ball. One hour before Katherine of Aragon died. One hour between her and the crown.

* * *

_*GASP!* hehe yes, sorry for the cliff hanger. oh my god, what a ****** doncha just hate anne? sorry if they were a bit out of character, but it has been a while since iv last written. and poor Nicholas, henry healed and hes loosing katherine. please review because they help me write! + its always great to have feedback on what i did good or how i can improve. _

_lydia_


	13. The love triangle of confusion begins

**_yes people we finally have the ball scene! the one a lot of people have been waiting for. recap basically anne wants to poison katherine. oh and henry broke Katherine's heart, biiiig surprise. not. thanks to all my reviewers! you guys have supported me so much in writing this. i mean wow 109. anyway onto the chapter! oh and big thanks to super sarah for proofreading and pointing out an error. _**

disclaimer: i do not own the tudors.

**chapter** 13 the love triangle of confusion begins

* * *

Katherine of Aragon stared into the mirror. Her slightly bloodshot eyes stared back at her, heavy darks bags hung underneath them. Katherine could still feel the warm tears stinging against her cheeks. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She could not look like a mess tonight, not at the ball. Katherine had gone back to her bed-chambers and lay their crying. The pain she felt when Henry had told her how he loved Anne, the sharp words still stung her all over. Katherine tried to understand why she still loved Henry after all the pain and misery he had caused to her. But she could find no answer. Every time she looked into his eyes she saw him when he was younger, picking flowers and placing them into her hair, buying her jewelry and spinning her around as he danced with her. She could not understand how he had fell under Anne's evil spell and simply tried to divorce her, toss her and all the moments they had shared together away just because a younger, more beautiful women has come along. Katherine noticed that water drops were starting to form into her eyes. She shook her head, breaking out of her thoughts. She could not think of him, not now. She stared into the mirror and watched as her lady-in-waiting placed the glittering crown onto her head.

Ten minutes until the ball.

The lady-in-waiting then went to the glass cabinet and took out a shiny pearl necklace, then walked back over to put it on Katherine. However, just as she came back Katherine caught a glimpse of it and held up her hand, stopping her.

"Not that one this time, could you go to my drawer and retrieve the velvet jewelry box?"

The lady bowed her head and did as she was told, coming back with the box. There lay two necklaces. One a gold delicate chain with a silver horse and lion charm attached to it, glistening in the light. The other a thin silver necklace with deep blue sapphires attached to it. Both were beautiful, both were expensive, and both were made by two men Katherine cared for deeply. She stared at the two necklaces, contemplating each one. Then she picked the gold charm necklace and put it on. She picked the necklace Nicholas bought for her. However she did not give back the box but took it, pocketing it in her dress. She did not know why she did this, but she felt that she had to carry it with her. Flattening down her hair once more she put on a smile, turning to her ladies.

"I expect that we should go now."

They lowered their heads to her. And with that, Katherine led the way to the ball.

* * *

Henry started back at the mirror, looking at his reflection. He admired himself in the mirror, looking at his white collared shirt and deep black jacket. Five minutes until the ball. He gestured to the servant who walked up and passed him the box where his crown sat and he placed it on his head. It was complete. He walked out of his bed-chambers and headed to the hall before stopping. Should he escort someone to the ball? Henry pondered this thought, after all he was the King of England. Would it seem foolish if he walked inside the hall by himself? Especially since King Francis wasn't there for him to greet. Yes, Henry thought. An image of Anne immediately flashed into his mind. She was probably waiting for him. Then something unexpected happened: he thought of Katherine. She too appeared in his mind. Seeing Katherine's face reminded Henry of the event that had happened in the afternoon. How upset she was that he did not love her. _But she ought to know that my love lies with Anne_, he though furiously. Why else would he want to divorce her? Henry shook his head, but he couldn't erase the sad face of Katherine.

_"I may not have given in to your plan, I may still have my crown, my dignity and my loyal followers. But you hold my heart and my love. And I only wish that you would release it."_

Her words drifted into his head, haunting him. He let the words linger there for a moment, thinking about it. She still loved him, after everything he's done to her she still loves him. _But why? _ Henry thought, slightly annoyed. He was divorcing her, made it plain to her that he does not love her yet she still loves him. He started to wonder what she would be doing now. Sitting in her room crying? Then a voice crept into his head.

_"Or is she out with Nicholas?"_

Henrys heart froze for a second, then started beating wildly. Out with Nicholas? He contemplated this thought. Most likely she would be. _That where she seems to be lately_, Henry thought bitterly. _She probably was still with him when I was sick, instead of being by my side. _Henry shook his head when he realized that he was thinking that. Why should he care? It wasn't as if he still cared for Katherine anymore, after all she was old, could no longer produce sons, and most of all Anne held his love. But Henry could not erase Katherine's teary eyes. It soon began to bug him. Henry couldn't take it, he decided to head over to Katherine's bedchambers to see if she was alright. _I do not love her,_ Henry thought, _but I do still care for her._

Henry opened the door to Katherine's bedchambers, ignoring to knock and walked in. He was greeted by an empty room, then a small servant who came scurrying up, bowing deeply.

"Your Majesty."

"Where is Katherine?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Her Majesty has already left to the hall for the ball."

Henry was taken back at this. She had left? Without him?

"Erm, tell me...did she seem at all...sad when she left?"

The boy frowned slightly at this.

"No Your Majesty, in fact Her Majesty was most happy when she left, it was like she was glowing."

The servant had obviously thought that this would please the King, but it did not. The boy quickly bowed deeply again, looking at Henry from below. Henry stood there, not knowing what to do. So what, he should go to the ball now by himself? Anne was bound to be there already. He tried to hide his anger from the servant boy but could not. He had expected Katherine to be there waiting for him, maybe even crying at how mean he had been, but she was not. Shaking his head roughly, he left her bedchambers. He headed down towards the hall, trying to take his mind of Katherine, but he could not.

* * *

Katherine put on a smile; her ladies were behind her in their best dresses with done-up hair. She was ready. At her nod the guards opened the door for her to the hall and she entered. Women with bright colored dresses greeted her, twirling around as they danced under the golden chandelier, men in their suits to danced with the women, the roasted meats covered with sweet sauce and ripe fruit were laid on platters along the long dining table, there was laughter, music and joyful dancing filling the air. It was a perfect night. The guard took out his horn and blew at it, announcing the arrival of their Queen. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the Queen, bowing their heads. Katherine smiled at her subjects and gestured at them with her hand to continue with the party, and so they did.

Katherine looked up to the table where she and the other important people all sat, from her and Henry to the Lords. She noticed, however, that Henry was not there, nor was Nicholas. Her eyes searched the crowd but could not find Henry. She did, however, spot Nicholas sitting at another table talking to the other men there. This brought a small smile onto her lips: even though Nicholas was still a lord he did not see how important his position was. She to noticed that Anne Boleyn was sitting at the opposite, she expected her to be looking annoyed at the fact Henry wasn't here but she looked nervous. Katherine sat there with shifty eyes and fidgeted with her fingers. Katherine frowned at this, wondering what was wrong with her. Anne continued with this behavior until she met Katherine's eyes. Her eyes turned horrified when she saw her. Quickly she pushed her seat away and took down to the hall, opening the doors and leaving. Katherine's frowned deepened, what was wrong with her? She turned her gaze back to Nicholas who had stopped talking and was staring at the door in which Anne had left, also slightly puzzled.

Katherine shook her head slightly, refusing to think about the whore Anne and made her way to her seat. She sat down and watched the dancers, letting out a little sigh. It had been a while since she had last danced in a ball. Two years in fact. But she just sat there and enjoyed the beautiful scenery, when unexpectedly Nicholas walked up to her. She blinked, breaking out of watching them and turning her attention to him. He stood there in front of her, wearing a jade green jacket over a white shirt, with long chocolate brown pants and black boots.

"Nicholas?"

Then she saw in astonishment that Nicholas was bending down on one knee, bowing down to her.

"Your Majesty."

Quickly she stood up, her eyes darted around her as she saw that some people's eyes were in her. She quickly grabbed his hands.

"Nicholas, what are you doing?" she whispered.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Catalina, you look like royalty tonight, so it's only fair that I treat you like it."

Katherine couldn't help it: she blushed as she helped him stand up. Now more people were starting to look at their Queen and wonder what was going on. Then she saw it: Anne Boleyn and Henry walking through the doors, hand in hand as if they were a young couple who just got married. Jealous, longing, and the feeling of being shattered sliced through Katherine. However, she saw Anne still looking a little nervous when she walked with Henry. The announcement of Henry was declared and everyone bowed down to him and back away, circling him and Anne. Henry took Anne's hand and twirled her around just like he use to with Katherine. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting the pain to sting her anymore. Then, to her amazement Nicholas was staring back at her, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"I... What are you doing? I cannot dance, I have not for two years. I really do not think that this would be a good idea..."

But as she was speaking he already held her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She quickly stopped and pulled her hand away, her eyes hurriedly scanning around.

" Nicholas I can not do this," she hissed. " This is treason, my life would be on it."

People began to whisper as they watched the scene. Henry turned around in surprise to see his wife with Nicholas, refusing to dance. He had to let her dance with Nicholas; Henry knew that this would be a good thing for his plan. Nicholas however was staring at Katherine with a hint of disbelief.

" Catalina, look at the King," he whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. " He dances with the whore and does not care."

Katherine shook her head.

" No, it is wrong. I could never ever do this."

" Fine then, I'll get your husbands permission."

Katherine watched with horror as he made his way to wear Henry and Anne were standing.

" Nicholas, wait!" she whispered in a yell but he ignored her.

Henry watched Nicholas walking up to him, completely surprised. He had stopped dancing with Anne ( to her displeasure) when he saw him making his way up. Nicholas bowed deeply to Henry.

" Your majesty, I have come to ask permission to have a dance with her majesty."

Henry raised an eyebrow, he knew that this question was coming. He glanced at Anne who was looking completely shocked, yet happy; hoping that it would get her a step up to the crown. Henry glanced at Katherine who was looking at them, half surprised and half nervous. He gave a cut nod to Nicholas, for some reason not being able to speak and then took Anne's hand and continued dancing. Nicholas returned back to Katherine taking her hand.

" I got permission from your _master _to dance with you."

Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

" Henry said _yes?"_

But he was already leading her to the dance floor, ignoring the rest of her words. There were whispers and wide eyed gasped as everyone saw the Queen of England with another man. Even though Henry had given her permission she still felt that this was treason and felt incredibly guilty. After all she and Nicholas were only friends and she felt as if she was under a lot of pressure dancing in front of so many stares. Gulping, she stood in front of Nicholas, heart racing wildly. Then just like that she felt someone staring into her, turning sideways she saw Henry looking at her, with pure and utter shock on his face; Katherine could not help but smile.

The violinists picked up their bows, the brass held out their instruments and the conductor raised his baton. The music had begun. Immediately as if by instinct she felt her hand rising in the air, meeting Nicholas' palm. She staring directly into his eyes whilst trying to block out the other stares around her. She slowly walked around, one hand with Nicholas's and the other holding the side of her dress. Then the tempo changed and she spun around gracefully, as if it was a reflex. Katherine herself was surprised about how well she was doing; maybe she still had it in her.

* * *

The minutes ticked by as the Henry danced with Anne, admiring her grace and beauty with every movement. But he couldn't help but dart his eyes towards Nicholas and Katherine every now and then, before envy would bubble up inside and he would return his gaze back to Anne. If this was his great plan after all then why was he feeling like this? Henry just didn't understand it. He looked into Anne's eyes, which was not as seductive and alluring as they usually were. For some reason she seemed nervous and a little afraid. Henry could not understand why, but she said that she was fine. Henry twirled Anne around with his finger, then—he could not help it—his gaze returned back to Katherine.

No one spoke as Katherine danced with Nicholas. The music was coming to a stop when he spoke.

"Isn't this nice? Just us… dancing..."

Katherine smiled.

"Yes, it is," she admitted and returned the smile.

"Katherine, I often wonder why you choose to stay with Henry, after the way he treats you."

Katherine was taken back at this random statement, but let out a small sigh.

"He was not always like this. He was once kind and gentle. But... he changed. Something powerful, full of anger and lust filled him. But I know he will return back to be the same Henry I knew, I see it sometimes in his eyes."

And to her astonishment Nicholas let out a small sigh.

"So you're just going to wait for him then? Let him break your heart before he 'returns'."

Katherine frowned at his remark.

"Well," she said slowly, "in so many words, though I would not put I like that… yes."

Nicholas looked into her eyes as she felt the music slowly ending.

"You know Catalina, you do not need him. There are so many other men you could live a life with, a happy life. There could be someone who could give you that dream of a happily ever after in a fairy tale."

Katherine stared at him for a moment before she tried to restrain herself from bursting out laughing.

"A happily ever after? What in earth are you on about? Anyway I have to be Queen of England. It was my destiny ever since I was in my mother's womb. And anyway..." Her voice drifted off slightly. "Who would want me?"

The music had stopped and the silence resumed. No one heard the conversation Katherine and Nicholas were having, but they were staring at them with great interest. Nicholas and Katherine stood, face to face. Gently Nicholas took Katherine's hands in his.

"Well," he said slowly, staring into her eyes, "I would."

Katherine's heart stopped dead for a second, not believing a word he said. After all they were just friends, had only ever been friends. He had said that he had once liked her, she did admit that. By they were only friends...and now...this...Katherine did not know how to think.

"I... I really do have to get a drink..."

Quickly she rushed off to the dining table and picked up her gold goblet and drew it to her lips.

* * *

The music had stopped; Henry and Anne had stopped dancing. Henry bent down slowly and kissed Anne's hand, a dazzling smile appearing on her lips.

"Your Majesty was a fine dancer," Anne said silkily.

"As were you my love. Would you like a drink?"

Anne nodded and watched Henry walk off to the table. That was when she saw it, Katherine bringing the goblet up to her mouth. Her heart started thumping violently. She gulped, fear in her eyes. She watched as the queen sipped, waiting for something to happen... waiting for her to fall and end it all... but she did not. Anne quickly glanced at her father who was sitting up at the high table, looking down on Katherine with horror reading in his face. He met Anne's gaze and glared at her, obviously thinking that she had not put the poison in. Anne sent a message to her father, one that read that she was just as easily confused as he was. her gaze turned back to Katherine and she had put the glass down and was standing there, perfectly. What was wrong? Anne frowned. Her father had said that only one sip would take it, maybe the poison needed more time to take effect? She did not have time to ponder this thought as Henry was walking towards her, holding out the goblet and handing it to her. He gave her a kiss then spoke.

"Anne my love, I must go and see Katherine."

Anne's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

But she did not get to finish her sentence for Henry had left, walking to Katherine. Anne's eyes narrowed at Katherine; she would have to die soon. She just had to.

* * *

Katherine stood there, not knowing what to do. She still had a hard time processing the information she had got. Nicholas loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This must have been why he moved all the way from Spain to England. It had to be. Katherine's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Henry walking up to her, she could not help but feel puzzled.

"Katherine," Henry said. "I see that you are enjoying yourself."

Katherine gave him a small smile. "Yes, surprisingly."

"That is good, I saw you with Nicholas. How have things been with him?"

Katherine frowned slightly at this unexpected question.

"Well..." She said, thinking. "It has been good, thank you for asking."

Henry gave her a small smile. There was a moments silence before Katherine spoke.

"Henry, why did you come to speak with me?"

Katherine knew that she should be going over to see Nicholas and talk to him about this issue; of course she could not have a life with him! The thought was simply embarrassing. But she could not find herself to face him. So she stood with her husband.

"Well," Henry said slowly wondering again why he had left his beloved Anne to be with Katherine. Yes, that was right. He had wanted to know how his plan with Katherine and Nicholas falling in love with each other, but by the looks of it nothing much was happening. Even though they were dancing before he saw the love in Nicholas's eyes but not in Katherine's. "Well, I..." Then an idea hit him. What if he asked Katherine to dance? Surely this would make Nicholas jealous? "I wanted to ask if you would have this dance with me?"

Katherine gasped at this.

Henry nodded and before she could blink he had her hand as he escorted her onto the dance floor. Henry heard the loud gasps of the court around them, then the quiet mutterings. One minute he was with his mistress, the one he wished to marry and now he was with their Queen, the one he wanted to divorce. Henry held Katherine's hand and gestured for the music to begin, and so it did. As Henry circled Katherine he caught Nicholas's envious face and couldn't help but give a small smile. Then he caught Anne's eyes, who was standing there, arms folded and glaring daggers at him. Henry gulped; he would have to make it up to her later. He was sure that she'd understand.

Katherine circled around Henry, giving off a small spin. She stopped for a micro second, feeling slightly dizzy. Quickly she shook away the thought; it must have been the amount of alcohol she had drunk. Henry then spun around her in time beautifully with the music, raising his hand to touch Katherine's. He met her eyes, as if staring into her. Then he looked down and noticed the glint of silver, from Nicholas' charm.

"I see that you are not wearing the necklace I gave you."

Katherine gave a glance down to her neck then look back at Henry.

"Ah yes, Nicholas gave me this charm and I thought that it went with my outfit more than the one you gave me."

Henry pursed his lips at this but decided not to say anything. Katherine gave a small sigh.

"Henry, why are you doing this? You know very well that it has been sometime since you have last danced with me, last took any notice of me at a ball. Should you not be dancing with Anne?"

Henry was a little taken back at the fact she had addressed her by her name, but could not find an answer for her. So instead he said stiffly, "You look beautiful."

Katherine was taken back at this, but could not help but smile. She stared deeply into Henry's eyes, as if trying to solve a puzzle in them. Henry stared back at her in wonder.

"Oh Henry," Katherine whispered into his eyes. "Where are you? Somewhere in there I know you still love me, just like I love you."

Henry definitely did not know what to say to this, he just frowned and averted his eyes away from her, hearing her sigh quietly.

"I do love you Henry, I hope you know that much."

Henry looked up and met her eyes. There he saw yearning, longing, and love. Suddenly he felt the need to hold her, to tell her that everything will be alright, that he still cared for her. But he could not, the music had stopped and they were not dancing. They were standing there, both confused and both lost.

Katherine took a small step towards Henry, holding her breath slightly. She felt something between them, something that was keeping them from going. She had felt it with him when they were young. Then Katherine saw it in his eyes, the younger Henry. Slowly he leaned in, pressing his lips to her. A loud gasp rung through the crowd, but she did not hear it. Slowly she closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling as if he was breathing life into her. She felt as if she had never felt before, her soul soaring into the air, the small rush of excitement screaming through her. Then just as quick as the kiss had started, it finished. Henry quickly parted his lips away from her, taking a small step backs.

" I- I..." Henry couldn't finish his sentence.

Looking at Katherine as if he had never seen her he quickly strode off towards the door. Katherine felt herself leaning forwards slightly as she tried to keep on standing. She felt dizzier, as if she would collapse any minute. Maybe it was the fact that Henry had broken her heart, again. It was then she noticed the eyes on her, everyone's wide eyes. Jaws dropped, gaping expressions, whispers, gasps. Then she turned, feeling sicker. She met Nicholas's eyes, who was looking at her as if for the first time and was that...sadness?

Then she saw Anne's cold, grey eyes. She threw icy glares at Katherine. Katherine felt the world spinning around her, growing sicker. This was all too much for her to process, the divorce, Nicholas loving her, Henry kissing her... Katherine felt as if her brain had stopped functioning. She saw Henry almost at the door. He was probably trying to forget about what had happened. Katherine clutched her stomach, now starting to feel pain. She heard a faint giggle and strained herself to turn around to see Anne, giving Katherine a small evil smile and another icy glare. Then Katherine collapsed. The last thing she heard was the running of footsteps, the shouts and gasps of everyone and the cries of "Your Majesty!" and "Catalina!" Katherine strained her eyes to open slightly, having never felt this tired. She saw Nicholas running up to her and lifting up her head, Henry kneeling down beside her. This was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, letting the darkness fill her mind.

* * *

**_hey thanks for reading! now i know i say this all the time, but i do believe that this is the biggest cliff hanger. and i have some sort of sad news. im taking a break from fanfiction for probably about a month or to as i i have a job, moving to a new private school which has tons of homework, juggling social life and wana work on my novels im writing. so im gona take a break. but i will update sometime so please don't worry! haha wow i do feel evil. anyway thanks for reading this far and keep a look out in a couple of months for an update! _**

**_lydia _**


	14. Dark Happenings

**Hey everyone I can't express how sorry I am for the late delay! And I can't just talk about my busy life cause thats not good enough. But yes, I have been busy with work and a lot of stuff thats been going on. Anyway I have to thank the lovely reviews I got and the lovely messages people sent me, asking for an update. If it were not for them I would never have updated. I cannot express my happiness for those message :) and I finally watched season 4 of the tudors, really awesome! Loved how katherine came back to haunt henry. anyway just a quick recap.**

**So the night of the ball came. We all know nicholas loves katherine, but katherine's heart still remains with henry. So at the ball nicholas announced his love for her and wanted to run away with the queen. Katherine and henry also shared a kiss. Anne, however, succeeded in poisoning the queen. And then I left you on that big cliff hanger.**

**Oh and I did want to mention one thing that is completely pointless, but as always I am the author I can. I am actually very lucky that I could update, for if anyone has heard about the major floods in queensland in australia , well, those people can't really write fanfiction now. About 3 quarters of the state I live in is flooded. It is a horrific event that is going on. So yeah, even if your not religious if you want to pray for the people that have passed away or are missing, or the thousands that have lost there houses and there money, and everything they once had. that would be so cool :)**

_Anyway, sorry for the very big rambling on. Heres the chapter :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors.

**Chapter 14 Dark Happenings**

**

* * *

**

Anne Boleyn's eyes were wide in a mixture of horror, fear and shock. She felt as if time had stopped, everything in front of her was passing in a blur. She stood there and watched as the Queen of England was taken away by the physicians, lying frozen cold on the stretcher; while Henry and Nicholas rushed after her. Whispers traveled around the hall like a spreading ring of fire, each all the same. What had happened to the Queen? Was it murder? Would there be a new Queen? People's eyes were glued to the door where the physicians had taken the Queen, other's started to wonder around the court, suspicious eyes wondering which awful, cold hearted person would kill this kind, sweet lady. Anne couldn't hear anything except the thumping of her heart as her brain tried to process the information. She had just killed Katherine...her only obstacle to getting the crown. Katherine was dead. Anne was free to be Queen, and yet she had murdered someone. As she thought about this the guilt sunk in, sweeping over her like an icy wind crushing over her. She had murdered someone. And not just someone, the most important woman in

England. She had done what no one had thought to do, murder the queen of England. Anne shivered at this thought. But, she could be Queen now and marry Henry. Surely this could only be good? But Anne didn't feel good, she felt terrified. She felt evil, like she did not deserve to be in such a brightly beautiful room. That she did not deserve to wear the glamorous dresses and glittering jewelry. That she did not deserve to breath. Anne was lost in her thoughts, not being able to take the reality of what was happening in. She did

not even notice her father running up to her, looking gleeful.

"Anne!" he yelled joyfully.

Anne however did not hear him, still caught up in her thoughts she continued to stare at the wide double doors which led to the exit where the physicians had taken Katherine. Thomas quickly took her hand and tugged her away to the back of the room behind the curtains, peeking out from the curtains he checked to see that they would not be overheard before turning his attention back to his daughter. He lifted his hand and gently wiped a strand of her hair from her eyes, beaming down at her with a proud look.

"Anne, my beautiful daughter. We have done it!" He took her arms in his hands, glowing with happiness. "Katherine was our only obstacle to success, to the crown and she is dead! My god, the Queen of England is finally dead! We've done it! Anne you shall be Queen!" Thomas finished breathlessly.

He pulled back and looked at Anne, waiting for her response. But Anne was silent, even if she could find the words to say something she could not. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. In the end, she looked down and lowered her eyes as if she was in shame. Thomas frowned, staring at her.

"What is wrong with you girl? Surely you are happy with this? I mean after all, think of all the beautiful dresses and jewelry you shall claim from being the King's wife! Think of all the riches, all the respect you shall get."

Anne looked up, meeting his gaze. "Father, have I sinned?" she whispered.

Thomas's eyes widened. "Of course not! In fact you have done the very opposite. It was a sin of His Majesty to marry his brother's old wife as it was consummated. He could have no sons because of it. And now, because you are so young and fertile you shall have many sons with the King! Anne this is.." But Thomas stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Anne, you are not having any regrets are you?"

Anne's eyes snapped up at her uncle, and she shook her head. "Of course not."

He slowly nodded, eyeing her closely. "Good, because this plan will work. You will keep the Kings love and you will bear him lots of sons. Now I must go, otherwise it will look suspicious for me to be hiding behind the curtains, especially when this event is going on."

And with that Thomas swept out, leaving Anne frozen on the spot. She did not know what to think or what to do. It was obvious that she should be rushing to the King now and embrace him in joy; because they could finally get married. Or that she should go find the Queen and pretend to care, as to not look suspicious. Or maybe...Anne didn't know what to do at all. What does one do when they kill someone for there own gain?

Taking a deep breath she finally walked out; Anne was greeted by complete and utter silence. The hall almost looked deserted; there were a few servants left cleaning up the mess that was leftover and a few old women and men, standing in corners and gossiping. As soon as Anne stepped out there eyes flew to her, looking suspicious. Anne gulped, she knew that she could not stay in this room long. But surely they could not suspect her? After all anyone could have murdered her; but then she thought properly. Who would want to murder the Queen? Trying to rid herself of these thoughts Anne strode towards the door and exited out of the room. She was going to find the King, after all he could only be to happy to see her? Yes, she thought would a smile. They would soon be celebrating; after all Katherine was dead and they could now be married. Henry would have no reason to be angry with her.

* * *

Henry knelt down next to the bed where Katherine lay. He still could not believe what had happened, Katherine was unconscious and possibly...no he would not think of it. She could not die, no! Slowly Henry placed his hands on Katherine's hands, then brought it up to his lips.

"Please, Katherine...please..."

But she just lay there, completely still as if she was just a statue. Henry sighed, scrunching up his face in pain. He did not understand why he felt this way, after all did he not want to be free to marry Anne? Henry's heart stopped for a beat; he was now free to marry Anne. This thought had never crossed his mind; isn't this what he wanted more then ever? To marry Anne and bear many sons with her? But, Henry suddenly thought. He was only free to marry her if the queen was dead, and Henry did not want Katherine to be dead. Henry shook his head of these confusing thoughts; getting up he turned to the physicians who were standing around the room. Also in the room was Charles, Thomas Cromwell, Cardinal Wolsley and the other important people of Henry's privy council.

"Well? How is her health?" Henry demanded. The physician looked up startled but quickly recovered, speaking in a professional voice.

"Her Majesty seemed to have been poisoned, though I cannot say this for certain. She is not dead, but unconscious and may be unconscious for a number of days. It looks like her body is trying to fight of the poison, though the odds are not on her side. So to say, she is on her way to death."

Henry stood there breathing heavily, processing this information. "She is alive? She is not dead? but...but look at her!"

"Yes Your Majesty, she is still breathing lightly. Just in a very deep sleep. She is not dead, but may die in a couple of days."

"S-so she still has a chance of living then?" Henry whispered, barely believing the good news.

The physicians bowed his head. "Yes your majesty, I am afraid she is in the hands of God now."

Henry shook his head at him. "No, do not be afraid. She is in good hands."

The physician nodded, and before he could reply there was a loud racket heard from outside the room, before the door burst open. Two guards stood there struggling, trying to hold back Nicholas who was fighting to get inside.

"Catalina? How is she? Will she be ok?" he exclaimed wildly.

Henry's eyes flashed in anger. "What is he doing here? Why did you let him in?"

The guards, still holding Nicholas did there best to bow. "Your Majesty, we were guarding the door like you ordered but he just ran inside and demanded to see Her Majesty."

Henry seethed, his face livid he rounded to Nicholas and pointed to the door.

"Get out!"

Nicholas glared at Henry.

"No I will not! I care about Katherine, more then you I would say, and I demand to see her!"

Then shaking off the guards he raced over to the bed and knelt down beside her, sadness growing on his pale face.

"Catalina?" he whispered.

Henry's face slowly grew red, he bunched his fist into balls at his side.

"Nicholas I thought I told you to get out! That was an order!

Nicholas stood up, his face to turning scarlet.

"And I said that I would like to stay here, your majesty" he replied through

gritted teeth.

Silence filled the room as everyone watched the scene with horrified eyes. No one has ever talked to the King like that, it was almost as worse as committing treason. Both Henry and Nicholas stood there glaring at each other, before Henry spoke, not taking his eyes of Nicholas.

" Guards, take his lordship up to the tower. He can spend a few days there till he learns his lesson."

The guards bowed deeply.

" Yes your majesty."

They raced over and each took one of Nicholas's arms, pulling them behind his back they began to pull.

" Let go of me!" Nicholas bellowed.

Nicholas fought and struggled, but they would not let go. Nicholas, loosing all thought finally freed his arm and punched one of the guards in the face. He buckled over, covered his face and groaned. Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing, letting out a loud grunt he stormed over to Nicholas and grabbed his collar, pushing him up against the wall.

" It is not wise of you to disobey my orders, my lord."

Nicholas just glared back at Henry, gritting his teeth.

" I already told you, I will not leave until I see Catalina properly. And none of your fancy guards or men at court will stop me."

Henry looked as if he was going to punch Nicholas in the face before he let out an evil grin.

" Tell me my lord, on that first night that you arrived here. Did you or did you not kiss my wife?"

Nicholas's eyes widened.

" W-What..."

" Answer the question."

" Well...yes but I assumed that you knew that. You said just last week that what ever me and Katherine do is our business...you did say that you didn't

love her."

Henry's evil grin became wider.

" So my lord, it is your word against mine then? Now surely you know the punishment for treason..." Henry curled his lip into a smirk. " So again I will ask you, get out."

He released Nicholas and turned to the guards.

" I want him in the tower, and..." Henry paused, thinking carefully. " 'Examined.' I want to know what he's been up to these pass days. Especially with the Queen."

The guards bowed.

" Yes, of coarse your majesty."

They began to take hold of Nicholas again, and he began to fight.

" What? Your majesty..!"

" Nicholas, I suggest that you do not fight. And that you do not anger the guards in the tower like you do to me. They do not like it."

Nicholas protested and yelled as they began to drag him.

" Please your majesty wait! Was Katherine poisoned?" he asked suddenly.

Henry's heart stopped a beat.

" How did you know?"

The guards stopped pulling Nicholas and looked at the King.

" Your majesty, I believe that Anne Boleyn poisoned her." Nicholas replied hurriedly.

The men gasped loudly, but Henry did not even hear them.

" What did you say?" he whispered, as if daring him to answer.

" Please your majesty let me explain, I saw her with it! I-"

" Nicholas hold your tongue! Unless you want anymore trouble; I have heard enough from you. Guards take him away!"

" No Henry!"

But it was no use. The Guards dragged Nicholas out of the room and slammed the door behind. Henry did not know why he wanted Nicholas examined about what he and Katherine had done, or he knew was that he had such a strong anger towards Nicholas and needed to see him hurt. How dare he suggest that Anne poisoned Katherine? Surely she would not? Henry shook his head to rid himself of the thought. A heavy silence grew in the room before Henry turned to Charles, he spoke to him as if Nicholas had never even arrived.

" Charles, I want you to make sure that no one finds out about the Queen's illness. I know that many people at court already know, but I want it to stop there. Can you imagine the rumors that will get out if the public finds out about this? The fact that the queen of England may be dead soon? What if Francis hears? They will think that I killed her!"

Charles frowned slightly at Henry, bowing deeply.

" But your majesty, why would the public think that..."

" Isn't it obvious?" Henry roared in frustration. " They would think that I would want to kill Katherine so I could marry Anne!"

Henry looked around at the men waiting for them to reply, panting slightly. But they were silent.

" That is what you think isn't it? You think that I want my own wife dead! Answer me!"

Charles looked alarm as did the rest of the men. It was true that they did think that. Cardinal Wolsey quickly stepped forward, bowing.

" Of coarse we do not your majesty, well I certainly do not."

Charles coughed.

" No your majesty, we do not think that. I am now wondering though, how am I to keep such a thing like this quiet? It is not small news after all."

Henry glared at him with dangerous eyes.

" Charles I don't care how you keep it quiet but see to it that you do!"

Charles bowed down deeply.

" Then I will go and attend to this now. Your majesty."

And he exited the room. The men all stared at Henry, awaiting his instructions for what they should do. Henry stood there thinking hard, what should he do? He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to the men.

" I wish for you all to leave, I-I would like to be alone with the queen for now."

Thomas Cromwell looked up in surprise.

" Your majesty are you sure? There are many important matters that still need to be addressed; if the queen is dead.."

Henry's head shot up.

" She is not yet dead Mr. Cromwell! She is still breathing! Were you not listening to the physician? Why do you tell me such lies Thomas, why?" Henry spat, breathing heavily.

Thomas backed away, a hint of fear in his eyes. He bowed deeply.

" I am very sorry your majesty, I-I did not mean to offend you in any way." he raised his head and turned to the men. " we will of coarse leave you in peace with her majesty."

Thomas tilted his head to the door, indicting to the men that they should leave. They all bowed down to Henry and turned to the door just as it flung open. In raced Anne, breathless with wild eyes she scanned the room in search of Henry. Forgetting to bow down to him she raced over and oblivious to the court surrounding her she wrapped her arms around him.

" My love, your majesty we are now free!"

Henry remained silent, not believing that she was here. Anne released him and looked at him, awaiting his answer before turning around and realizing that the privy council were staring at her. Her excited bright face slowly disappeared as she noticed that Henry was not kissing her passionately with joy like she expected, but was trying to hold back the anger that was showing on his face.

" Anne, what are you doing here?"

Anne slowly began to look horrified as it dawned to her that the King was not happy to see her.

" Y-your majesty...a-a-are you not pleased?"

Henry was now clenching his teeth, so he would not yell at her.

" Anne, why would I be pleased when my wife is laying unconscious?"

Anne opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was not expecting this, she was not expecting that Henry would actually be sad that Katherine was dead. Then the memory came back to her, of Henry kissing Katherine at the ball. But surely, she thought, the king could not be falling in love with the queen again? Why would he? She laughed in her head at the thought. She was old and ugly and could no longer bear any children. She was completely useless.

" H-Henry, I thought.." she leaned in closer so the men could not hear and whispered. " I thought that we could be married shortly. Now that the Queen is dead. Is that not what you always wanted? For us to be married?"

Henry's face began pulsing with anger.

" What makes you think that the Queen is dead?" he yelled.

Anne was speechless.

" Anne, why are you here? You have no good reason to be here! Now get out!"

Anne took a frightened step back at Henry's raging face.

"B-but your majesty..."

Anne's mind raced wildly, trying to think of something to say that would make the King happy. Something that would wipe that anger from his face and make him fall to her like he used to; but what? As the seconds ticked by Henry's face grew redder and redder in anger. Anne didn't know what to do or say..unless...but it was a risk...but she could not loose his love. She had to.

" Your majesty, I am with child!"

Henry's anger suddenly vanished from his face as he looked at Anne, amazed.

" Anne, a-are you..."

Anne forced a smile on her face and nodded happily.

" Yes, I-i missed my coarse. I am never late. That is why I came here to tell you, I-I did not what to tell you in front of everyone."

She indicated to the men who were still standing there. Henry to looked up at them as if he only just noticed them.

" Haven't I told you all to get out!" he barked.

Hurriedly the men all bowed and scurried off. Henry turned his attention back to Anne, now smiling with delight.

" Anne, my love!"

He placed a tender kiss on her lips, before wrapping his arms around her. He then held her up in the air and they both laughed with joy.

" Anne I can not believe it! A son, I will have a son!"

He dropped Anne back down and looked at her belly fondly, he gently placed his hand there.

" My son, my future. England's future," he whispered.

Anne placed her hand on his and brought it up.

" Henry, this is our son. He can not be a barstard, we must marry soon."

Henry looked into her eyes and nodded seriously.

" Yes, we must. Enough is enough. The pope must accept my divorce to the Queen. But Anne, I promise," He bent down and placed his hands on her stomach, kissing it. " We will be married by the next month. That is the Kings word."

Anne smiled gracefully at him.

" And this is my word. I will be the best wife you have ever had, loving, loyal, honest and dutiful. I will always love you."

Henry stood up and kissed her passionately, his hands ran through her hair as Anne wrapped her arms around Henry's neck, pulling him closer. Henry soon forgot about his unconscious wife that lay on the bed beside him. Oh yes, Anne thought evilly. Katherine, live or die that crown is mine.

* * *

Dan dan dan! Yes, yet again I have left you on a bit of a cliff hanger. So will katherine live, or die? Will anne's lie come back to haunt her? And henry, well I'll just say our being a bit of an idiot in my opinion. And nicholas in the tower! Hope nothing bad will happen to him. this was a very hard chapter to write, the hardest. partly why it took so long, i just wanted to make it right. i do hope that i didn't screw it up. it has been ages since i've written the tudors. Anyway, reviews will be loved! As I said, they are the fuel for me to write.

Thanks for reading!

Lydia

Oh and one last thing, made a fantastic fan video of the tudors with the song marry me, by the very talented emilie autumn. Highly suggest watching it ;) and thank you to KingdomHeartsNerd for beta reading.


	15. Author's note

**authors note**

I know! I'm sorry! no, this is not an update. i just wanted to apologise; it has been ages since i've updated this fic. i've just been so caught up with assignments. and unfortunately procrastinating on the laptop, which i am very sorry for! however i have finished the next chapter, i just need a beta to proof read it. as my beta is currently busy. so if anyone who is quit good at grammar care to help me out then i would really appreciate it! and thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic!

lydia


	16. Dark Happenings 2

_ Ok everyone I'm so so so sorry for the late update! But I put my very best effort out to do a good job of it. I made the chapter longer then usual, and though I didn't plan it, I brought ol kat back ;) so anyway, quick recap. Anne is only getting closer to getting the crown, by lying and saying shes with the kings child. Katherines' still unconscious. now i added a bit of a time skip in this chapter, only cause its much easier to write and i'm sure you wouldn't want to read the stuff that happens between them. _

_oh and quick word! helena lost the oscars unfortunately, she'll get the next one! ;) anyway enough rambling. Now for the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors. _

**Chapter 16 Dark Happenings 2**

_

* * *

_

Henry Tudor sighed blissfully, snuggling in closer to Anne. They lay under the beige covers, close together like lovers. Sweat was dripping off Henry's face as he tried to control his heavy, almost panting breathing. Annes hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders; she leaned on top of Henry's chest, feeling the thudding of his heart. A golden smile was planted on her lips.

" My Lord," she managed to sigh.

A smile grew on Henry's face. Anne gave him a mischievous grin and slowly reached under the covers, her hand trailing up his thigh. Henry quickly grabbed it with his hand, giving her a stern look.

" Anne, we cannot keep on doing this, I don't want to loose the child."

Anne shut her eyes and tried to remain calm. The lie. It had only been yesterday since she had told the King that, and yesterday when she had faced her uncles wrath.

_" You did what?" Thomas roared, his eyes bulging with rage._

_Anne took a shaky breath. " Henry is loosing interest in me, I-I'm afraid that Katherine's illness has made this situation worse. He was talking to her as if he loved her! I had no choice!" Anne said exasperatedly. _

_Thomas shook his head, not believing this and began pacing back and fourth. " So you lied to the King about being pregnant? Do you know what trouble I could get into for this?"_

_Anne couldn't believe what he was saying. " You?" she found herself yelling. " I will be killed if he finds out!"_

_She broke down in tears. She did not know what to do. Thomas stopped pacing and glared at her. " Get up," he said coldly to her. " Crying will not help you now."_

_Taking shaky breaths Anne slowly rose, now with an irritated look on her face. " Why did the poison not kill her? Was it not supposed to kill her? Why is she just unconscious."_

_Thomas frowned and ran his fingers through his hair." I do not know, I don't understand it. That dealer I went to must have been a faulty one, I swear if I ever see him at the markets again.." A look of fury took over his face as his voice trailed off. He looked at Anne with a serious face. " Now listen, you will need to get into the Kings bed every night. If you aren't pregnant now you have to be soon."_

_Anne nodded to him. " Yes Father."_

Anne brought herself back to the present, trying not to sigh in front of the King. She looked up and saw Henry pulling himself out of bed.

" My Lord," Anne said. " Where are you going? Surely you do not want to leave so early?"

Henry sighed, beginning to get dressed.

" I have to go and see the physicians to check up on how Katherine is going. Though they say that there isn't much recovery. And there are going to be a lot of meetings I will need to attend to throughout this while affair."

He turned and saw the sad expression on Anne's face. Henry quickly went over and gave her a kiss.

"My love, I promise that when I get back we can start planning the wedding, and possibly," he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, "a name for our son?" he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. " A name for our son?" he raised his eyebrows with a glowing smile.

Anne forced a smile on her lips and gave him a kiss, trying to not show the feeling of dread and fear that was at the bottom of her stomach. Somehow she knew that her face was turning pale. She watched Henry close the door before falling onto the pillows. Maybe there was still hope, maybe right now a son was being made inside of her. Her last hope, her only hope. She prayed that Katherine would not wake.

* * *

Henry walked down the hallway his mind still on Anne. He had sent a letter to the Pope, requesting to meet him on discussion of his marriage to Anne. So far there has been no reply though. Henry sighed; the pope had better accept their marriage. He was running out of ideas of what to do.

" Your majesty," the guards bowed down to him and swung the door open.

Henry walked in and was greeted by the bows of the physicians.

" Your majesty."

" How is she?"

The physician pursed his lips and cast a look at Katherine before returning to Henry.

" Unfortunately not much has happen with Her Majesty overnight, but we were not expecting much change. She is still pale, but luckily the poison has not done to much damage to her."

Henry nodded, relieved at this. The physicians stood to the side, revealing the pale Queen lying like stone on the bed. Henry walked over and knelt down, closing his eyes. She looked peaceful sleeping, as if she was finally free. He turned back to the physicians.

" I would like to be alone with her."

They nodded and bowed their way out of the room. Henry looked back at the figure lying on the bed. His wife, always loyal and always loving. As he started at his wife, he felt as if something warm was running through him. He felt as if he and Katherine were the last people on earth, as if he had all the time in the world to be here. Deep down inside, Henry felt himself admitting that he did care for her, that he did like her a lot. After all they had been through.

How could I have tried to put her through this divorce? He thought. After all she had done for me. And now he was to marry Anne soon, how would Katherine feel waking up to find that she was no longer Queen? Henry sighed.

" Oh Katherine," he whispered. " Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can it not be as it was when we were younger? But the Kingdom needs a King, and I have to put the Kingdom first."

Henry gave another long sigh. He didn't know why he was pouring out his feelings to her, heck he knew that he hadn't told her what he was feeling for years. It was then Henry began to wonder; the only thing that seemed to be in their conversation starter was their daughter, and the only thing he seemed to be talking about a lot was the divorce. But now, as he watched her lying in peace, now seemed like the best time

" Oh Katherine," Henry whispered again. " What happened? We use to talk about so much; the weather, our feelings, what we were going to do, our future children, the wonderful kingdom we would create..." Henry's voice trailed off.

Henry couldn't understand what was going on. He was talking to his wife as though she was awake and conscious, but it all seemed so right. Half the time he didn't know what he was saying, but it was as if something inside of him, something real, was saying these words to his wife. Slowly he took her hand and held it against his own.

" Sometimes if I close my eyes," he continued closing his eyes. " I can still see us together, I can see Mary and the fields picnics together, just like we use to."

And with that being said Henry placed his hand across her chest, feeling her slow heartbeat; he began to loose himself in the memories.

* * *

There was a loud thud on the door before it burst open; quickly Anne popped up from under the covers to see her father standing there, he was holding a leather book and was red in anger. Anne shot out of bed, still dressed in her nighty. This only made Thomas more angry.

" What are you doing here?" Anne screeched.

Thomas stormed over.

" I should like to ask the same question. Shouldn't you be doing your job now?"

Anne cringed slightly, at the term ' your job', or ' her job.'

"Well his majesty is not here now, I did try but...he left..." Anne stopped herself, shame reddening her cheeks.

Thomas's eyes narrowed.

" But what? Anne I am here because I need to know make frequent visits to see how you are, that you are not wasting time sleeping in and that you will get pregnant soon. Now where. Is. The. King?"

Anne swallowed before replying.

" He is with her majesty, but.."

Thomas groaned, not believing this.

" You let him go and see Katherine? You stupid girl why?"

Anne tried her best to keep herself together and look her Father in the eye.

" He said that he needed to check up on her, how was I to stop in?"

Thomas shook his head angrily.

" You daft girl! That is the last thing we want right now, him somehow finding some reason to go back to Katherine."

Anne's mouth widened, her expression of pure shock.

" But why would he want to? He has no reason to go back to her!"

Thomas shook his head again, this time in disbelief.

" What was the reason he kissed her at the ball then?" he shot back at her, this answering her question.

Anne remained silent. Thomas nodded, reading her expression.

" I don't know whats been up with Henry lately, but no one is safe until you are pregnant. Or at least until you are married."

Anne scoffed at his last words.

" Married? At this rate we will never be married! He promises and promises, but that stupid pope.."

Thomas however interrupted her, holding up the book with an evil glint in his eye.

" The pope, ah the pope. He is the only one keeping you two from being married. But the other day I had a thought."

He paused and looked at Anne who began to take interest. Thomas continued.

" And I began to wonder, why the pope has been in charge of the charge for so long? Shouldn't the King have more authority? Than, I found this."

Thomas handed her the book and Anne began to read. Her eyes widened in horror before turning to her father.

" You don't mean?" she whispered.

Thomas merely nodded before departing from her rooms. Anne wasted know time in getting dressed and brushing her hair. Anne didn't even bother to get the servants to help her, her mind still on the book. This may be her one and only chance to get married, to secure her crown. Anne left with a smile as she hurried outside and down the hall, racing to go and find the King. She heart was thumping against her chest, her fathers words playing back to her. " _N one is safe until you are pregnant." " Shouldn't the King have more authority?" _

Anne came to a halt when she saw the Katherine's room before thrusting the door open. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight he saw. Henry knelt down beside Katherine, her hands in his, his eyes closed, a mournful look on his face. Immediately Henry got up and whirled around to see who was there.

" Anne." He stated, surprised. " What are you doing here? I wanted to be with Katherine alone."

Anne stopped at the spot panting, she tried to recover herself from the image she just saw and catch back her breath. She took a step forward, still clutching the book in her hands.

" Henry, I have been thinking."

Henry frowned at her cautious behavior and wondered over, looking quizzically at the book.

" Your majesty, I wanted to speak about...our wedding."

Henry became annoyed at the mentioning of this.

" Look Anne I told you..."

But he was blocked off by her fingers on his.

" Henry" she purred, beginning to circle him. " The pope is the only one forbidding our marriage, so I was thinking.." She stopped and planted a kiss on his lips. " I found this book earlier and thought I would share it. The author of this book was executed years ago, but he thought of an idea that I thought you should read."

Henry, still puzzled picked up the book and began to read. Like Anne his eyes widened, he looked up to confirm his shock.

"Henry, It is time that the church had a new leader. After all are you not the King? Should you not have all the power?"

Henry stayed silent, still shocked in this information. Henry took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

" Henry, by doing this we can be married. We will be free."

Henry looked down into her eyes, a small smile creeping on his lips.

" Yes, we can finally marry."

* * *

_Three days later_

Henry Tudor felt alive, he felt happy, in fact he couldn't remember feeling so good. He walked into his office where wolsey sat at the desk, surrounded by letters and paperwork. Immediately he stood up and bowed lowly, an unusual gleeful smile on his face.

" Your majesty."

Henry beamed at him.

" Wolsey, good news I am guessing?"

Wolsey happily nodded.

" Your majesty, it has come. At last. You are soon to be head of the Church of England."

Henry couldn't believe his ears. It had worked, he would soon be free to marry Anne.

" I don't believe it," Henry whispered.

Wolsey let out a laugh. He was relived that the King was happy and that he was no longer under the pressure to get his marriage with Katherine annulled.

" Yes, your majesty the pope has written you a letter, "Begging for you to stop this ridiculous affair at once."

Henry let out a laugh in which Wolsey joined in. And as if on cue the door burst open and Anne ran in, shining in joy and happiness she jumped around Henry and let him spin her around, laughing out loud.

" My love it is done! We will soon be married!"

Henry beamed at her.

" Yes, I can barely believe it. Oh Anne."

He gave her a passionate kiss in which she returned.

" Thank you, thank you. This was your idea, and it has succeeded."

They did not get long to celebrate when the door swung open, in ran a breathless red face servant, who couldn't seem to stop smiling. Henry frowned at the boy as the servant bowed down low.

" Your majesty, I have been sent with good news! It is her majesty the Queen, she is awake. She is asking for you!"

Henry's heart stopped a second, Anne turned a faint shade of white, Wolsey to looked numb. Silence filled the room. The servant looked to all of their faces, expecting to see joy but did not see it. Tentatively he bowed out and departed.

Henry didn't know what to think, he had been so caught up in all these affairs that Katherine slipped his mind. Henry frowned, thinking about the past days and how he could have forgotten about his own unconscious wife. He woke up with Anne than dined with her, before attending his meetings and dealing with the affairs of trying to make himself head of the Church of England. He would go for a hunt or outing in the afternoon with Anne, have a banquet at dinner and watch all the women dancing till late at night. Henry's frowned deepened, through the last three days he had not visited Katherine once. He looked up at Anne, who was looking..fearful?

" Right," Henry said slowly, as if something was just occurring to him. " I should go and see her."

Before Henry could walk out the door Anne snatched his wrist, stopping him.

" Henry," Anne took a deep breath and met his eyes. " I do not want you to go and see her."

Henry gave her a quizzed look.

" Anne, she is my wife, who I thought was going to die but thankfully she is alive. Of coarse I have to see her!"

Anne glared at him, before breaking out into tears. Quickly Henry changed his annoyed look and wrapped his arms around her, placing tender kissed on her hair.

" Anne, my love, Anne, please don't cry. I am so sorry."

Anne sniffed as she looked up.

" Its just that we will never escape her, _never."_

Henry shushed her.

" Thats not true, Anne, I love you."

Anne looked up and glared at him.

" Then why did you kiss her? At the ball."

Henry was silent. How could he have forgotten about that? Anne still continued to glare at him.

" Why Henry,?" she whispered. " Why did you do it?"

Henry opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. To be honest he didn't know why he did it ether. He couldn't possibly love her. But at the time, just like when he was kneeling next to her body and talking to her three days ago, it just felt so right. Anne nodded, as if she understood. She took his hands in hers.

" Henry, she must leave. You know that right? She cannot interfere with us anymore."

Henry nodded with a sigh.

" You are right, enough is enough. She cannot interfere, and don't worry Anne, I will make sure she does not."

He turned behind him to Wolsey.

" Cardinal, tell the Queen that she is to pack her bags and leave at once. I will of coarse supply her with money and accommodations. And if she does not agree," Henry paused, thinking. "Tell her that Nicholas will not have a very enjoyable fate if she does not."

Wolsey gave a cut nod before leaving the room. Anne gave her broadest smile before giving Henry a kiss. Finally, she thought, everything is working out.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon shook her head for what must have been the tenth time, as the physicians crowded around her, checking her pulse, her forehead and insisting that she should lay down and rest.

" I tell you all that I am fine," she snapped at them, flinging her arms down in which they were lifting it up. " All I want to do now is see my husband and I demand that I do!"

Thoughts and questions were swimming around her head, their were so many things she wanted to say to Henry. Katherine may have been unconscious, but she could still remember that night clearly. She wanted answers, she wanted to know why Henry had kissed her and if it could possibly mean something. The physicians approached Katherine, bowing down.

" Your majesty, you have only just awoken. Please, you have not eaten or drunken in days."

He showed her the plate of food. Katherine's stomach gave a small rumble, tentatively she took the bread and took a bite, washing it down with the goblet of water.

" Your majesty," The physician continued, happy that she was now eating. " I insist that you rest."

Katherine shook her head again.

" I will not, not until I see my husband."

The door swung open and Cardinal Wolsey strode in, looking quit pleased he bowed down. Katherine immediately hurried past the physicians and towards him.

" My lord, what is going on? I am told that I am to not leave this room. I demand to see my husband! My god I have just woken up from unconsciousness and am now having to deal with this?"

Wolsey rose and met Katherine's heaving face.

" Your majesty, I am awfully sorry that the King could not make it."

Katherine's eyes widened.

" What do you mean he could not make it? I have the right to see my husband."

Wolsey pursed his lips at the woman, feeling a small ounce of pity for her.

" I am very sorry to tell you this. I have orders to see that your bags will be packed, for you are to leave this castle by nightfall."

Katherine's face went blank, numbness starting to take over her.

" L-leave?"

Wolsey nodded gravely.

" I am very sorry. You are to leave and to not return. His majesty will give you a considerable amount of money and you will have accommodations at Kimbleton Castle, you may take one of your ladies in waiting and two servants. The rest are to go into the service of the Lady Anne."

Katherine turned pale.

" A-Anne? What is going on?"

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing, her breathing became heavier. One of her hands clutched her chest and the other the desk, trying to support herself.

" Your majesty, there is more. While you were absent, the King..er took it into his own hands to get the annulment. He is now by right the Head of the Church of England. And by the end of the month the lady Anne will be Queen and you will be divorced."

No, Katherine could not believe what she was hearing. She felt like breaking down and crying, but she would not. She pulled herself together and stood up right. She never knew that this day would come, but now that it was hear she could not just cry.

" I refuse it. You may tell the King that I refuse to leave."

Wolsey sighed heavily, seeing the scared and sad face that the Queen was hiding.

" My dear Lady, I have much regret to tell you that.."

But Katherine had thrown her hands in the air.

" No! I do not want to hear it. I wish to speak to my husband!"

Before Wolsey could reply she raced forward, fighting against the crowed of Physicians she reached the door before Wolsey stepped in front of it. Katherine came to a stop.

" I am sorry your majesty, but I cannot let you see the King."

Katherine glared furiously at him, not knowing what to do.

" Then I will refuse to leave."

Wolsey shook his head. " I am sorry, but the King has locked up the lord Nicholas. He says that if you do not leave then he will be executed."

Katherine insides froze and her heart started to pounding wildly. She knew that Wolsey had said it, yet her brain could not process the information.

" He is in the Tower," she said in a deadly whisper, fearing the answer.

Her heart was thudding against her chest and her fists were clutched so hard that they were sweating. Wolsey nodded.

" The King will only release him if you agree to leave."

" On what charges is he there for?" her voice was still in the whisper, her eyes wide in shock.

Wolsey looked at her, noticing that she could not meet his gaze, but was starting off.

" He is there in the grounds of treason."

Katherine felt her world spinning, she felt as if she was the only person in the room. He could not, no. She had to talk to Henry.

" Move out of my way, I must speak to him."

Wolsey frowned slightly.

" I told you your majesty, I have direct orders.."

But Katherine had cut him off. " Yes and I told you that I wanted to speak to my husband."

Wolsey stood still and didn't move. Katherine didn't know what to do. She thought of Nicholas, of all the horrible things that could be happening while he was in there. Her thoughts drifted to the day where he had taken her on the picnic, and tried to teach her how to defend herself. She lifted her face so it was inline with her face.

" My lord, I will say it again. Move now."

Wolsey just frowned at her but did not move. Taking a deep breath Katherine swung her fist into Wolsey's face, making a direct hit at it; his head flew back, hitting the wooden door hard. Wolsey fell to the ground; taking her chance Katherine ran out of the room, past the guards and physicians who were trying to stop her. She only had one thought on her mind. She had to see the King. Finding his rooms she barged through; the guards were so surprised at her appearance and determination that they quickly moved aside. She burst the doors open.

" Henry!"

She was greeted by the scene with Henry sitting at his desk, eyes closed in satisfaction as Anne kneaded her hands into his back, massaging him. Immediately Henry jumped out of his seat, almost knocking Anne over. His face was aghast in shock, Anne had an evil smirk on her lips.

" Katherine! What are you doing here?" He hurried over to her.

Katherine ignored Anne's presents and glared up at him.

" Henry! What is Nicholas doing in the towers? He has broken no laws of any kind, and I wake up to find him locked up! And now I find out that this whore is.."

" Shut your mouth!"

Katherine abruptly stopped. Henry's eyes were bulging in anger as he gestured for Anne to leave, in which she did in a hurry.

" Katherine," Henry began slowly, heaving. " I want you to leave now, if you do not I will execute Nicholas."

Katherine took a step back. " You would kick me out? After all that we've been through?" she whispered.

Henry looked at her eyes, seeing the fear yet determination in them. He swallowed hard, remorse and guilt sweeping over him. He let out a groan and walked over to the window, running his hand through his hair. Katherine frowned and watched him, before slowly approaching him.

" Henry..." she raised her hand up, it lingered just above his shoulder before touching it.

Henry quickly brushed it off. Katherine sighed.

" Henry," she said softly. " It was wrong of you to put Nicholas in prison, just to blackmail me with it."

" I know," Henry said quietly, turning around to face her. " But I have no choice, Katherine. You must leave."

Thoughts of his baby boy that was in Anne's womb came back to him. He needed this son, he needed to continue on the Tudor dynasty. " You must go." Henry repeated, this time more firmly.

Katherine closed her eyes; images of Nicholas came back to her. Who knew what pain he could be going through, Katherine couldn't bear to think of it. She opened her eyes and looked at Henry, who was looking down, fully stressed out.

" Henry, I will leave." Katherine could not believe she had said that, she would have never thought that she would surrender her place in the castle. " If it is the only way you will release Nicholas, then of coarse I will leave. But first, I want to spend one last night with you."

Henry slowly raised his head, meeting her gaze.

" I," Katherine paused, thinking carefully. " I just want to dine with you, tonight, to dine with you for one last night before I leave."

Slowly Henry nodded. " Then you will leave in the morning with Nicholas."

Katherine bit her lip and nodded. " Yes, of coarse."

Henry sighed. " You best leave now, Anne will start to wonder..." his voice trailed off.

Katherine forced herself not to say anything against it. She left the room. Henry sat down on the chair in thought. After tonight and Katherine leaves, he will be finally be free. If this was true, then why at the bottom of his heart did he feel so empty?

* * *

so henrys just marrying her for the son? so henry...feeling any remorse? any thoughts on what could happen on kats last night? anyway thank you to elyse for proof reading. and thank you guys for reading, and for keeping up with this story even though it takes me forever to update! please leave a review!


	17. My Love

Hey everyone! Well, its 1.24 am In the morning now and I have just finished writing. Yay! Yes am up late, lucky for me I'm on holidays now which means all night parties and biiig sleep ins :) and my birthday party ;) ahem, anyway, I just quickly wana say thank you to everyone for not only reading this, but putting up with my terrible use of grammar, spelling mistakes and sometimes not so great writing. I have to say. Out of all the chapter I've written for this fic, this was the hardest. But I am happy to say that yes, this is the chapter EVERYONE has been waiting for! I think...ahem. Anyway

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They mean the world to me and the only reason why I keep on writing. And the kind messages, encouraging me to keep on updating :) iv tried my best to get back to everyone on their reviews :) **

Princessmaryfan: thanks for the nice review!

Tudor: thanks for reviewing!

Prettygirlriju: I hate her so much to! But in a way kind of pity her. And never again! I love that song. You should see the tudor fan video to that clip.

Unnamed visitor: I agree. I really tried to make people see just the kind of characters Anne had made him. Yeah, it was quit sad to write.

Elizabeth: thank you so much!

Really thank you everyone for reviewing. Anyway onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or any of the characters.

**Chapter 18: My love **

* * *

The sun was beginning to set under the murky sea water, bidding its goodbyes for the arrival of nightfall. The boat sailed across the rippling river towards the crumbling grey tower. Katherine swallowed as she looked at it, thinking of the fate Nicholas was going through right now. In her hand she held the letter of his release for tomorrow, signed by the King. Images of their meeting played out in her head; she still found it hard to believe that this is what it had come to. That she would have to leave her home and the man she loved for Nicholas. That she would no longer be Queen. She had always thought that Henry would always come to his senses, she knew that it would take a while and would be hard but she always knew that he would come back to her and love her and that life would go back to what it use to be. She never would have known that he would blackmail her to kick her out of the castle and to give up her crown. Questions had been forming in her head; she had always loved her husband, she had always been a dutiful spouse. After all they had shared so many memories together; but now...Katherine's thoughts trailed off. She knew that Henry had changed, and she had always hoped that he would go back to the man she fell in love with. She now realised that he would not; he was under Anne's spell and know matter how hard Katherine tried, she could not break it. Henry wasn't the man she knew and loved. Do I still love him? The small voice in her head spoke out.

Katherine shook her head. Of coarse I do, she told herself firmly. She gave a glum sigh. However, he did not love her, his ambition for a son had taken over him. Now she was to leave the castle and her title as Queen of England. Her mind began to dream about a new life with Nicholas, and what he had told her at the ball. Could we have a life together? This thought seemed completely absurd, yet Katherine could not help but wonder. Yet she loved Henry, but if he does not love me, Katherine thought. Then what choice do I have? She shook her head again, beginning to feel dizzy. All these thoughts were just to confusing. She loved Henry so much, but he was pushing her away. She was to lose her title as Queen and leave her home. She was to leave with Nicholas; and, who knows, Katherine thought. Maybe one day I will learn to love him.

The boat came to a halt at the dock and Katherine got out before thanking the man, she walked up to the doors. She was not at all surprised when the soldiers, who were standing upright, suddenly gave a small jump. News hadn't quite travelled around yet that the Queen was conscious. The boat man to had been given quite a fright at her appearance, but then seemed quite pleased. She gave the guards a smile.

" I would like to be let in please, I have permission from the King."

The guards quickly recovered themselves and one of them spoke, bowing down.

" Your majesty," he managed to speak.

Katherine gave him a small smile as she walked into the room, hoping beyond hope that Nicholas was all right, and in no immediate danger. Katherine walked up the stone steps and to the top tower where two guards stood, they to seemed surprised, but swung the tall iron door open when she showed them the permit. Katherine walked across the cold, concrete floor before stopping, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Then she stopped, feeling her insides freeze as she stood there, frozen in horror. The sight made her gasp.

Nicholas stood there behind metal bars, panting and shacking all over, his wrists were tied in front of him, blood and sweat were dripping from his face and two men circled around him with evil grins.

" Nicholas I told you to answer me!"

Nicholas spat at the ground in front of him, glaring. " And I told you I don't have to answer to dirty barstards like you!"

The man seethed, raising a whip into the air.

" Put it down at once!" Katherine yelled, running over.

Her loud hurried footsteps echoed through the dim tower, both men turned around in shock before they quickly dropped the weapons, fell down into a deep bow. Katherine stopped at the cell, looking at the men in disgust. Slowly Nicholas raised his head to see her. Katherine couldn't find the words to speak as she tried to recover herself from this scene. Taking a shaky breath she held up her trembling hand where the permit was.

" He is to be left alone by order of his majesty and released by the morning."

Both men looked puzzled at first, then seeing the flaring look in Katherine's eyes they quickly fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door and took the permit, scanning it. Katherine glared at them.

" I would like to be left alone with him for a few minutes."

The man nodded. " According to this he is to stay locked until he is released at 6am in the morning."

He nodded to the other man and he locked up the cell door, both men exited the room leaving Katherine alone with Nicholas. He hadn't said anything since her arrival, looking to exhausted to. Katherine knelt down with a frown of deep sadness on her face.

" Nicholas?" her voice came out in a concerning whisper.

Nicholas met her concerned gaze and walked over, kneeling down next to her. Katherine could see the full extent of what he had gone through now, the crimson blood dripping from his cheek, his torn shirt and bloody cuts. Katherine pursed her lips.

" What did they do to you? Oh god I did not think that Henry would let them do this" she whispered. " I am so sorry. If I just accepted the divorce..." Her voice cut off.

Nicholas quickly spoke. " No, its not your fault, wait, why am I being released? Did you accept the divorce?"

Katherine gave a small sigh and looked down. " I am afraid that during my unconsciousness, Henry took it into his own hands to get his annulment. By tomorrow it will be confirmed that I will not longer be Queen, my title is to be given to Anne. And I am forced to leave the castle." Katherine stopped and looked back up at him. " I did it for you, I could not bear for you to be hurt."

Nicholas looked slightly taken back at this. Slowly his hand reached forwards through the bars for Katherine's hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. His voice was serious and his eyes were sincere.

" I love you Katherine, I know it may be hard to understand right now, but I do."

Katherine gasped at this news, though she knew that he had feelings for her she was not expecting him to say those words.

" I-" she released his hand and looked down. " I cannot figure out my feelings now, I love my husband so much..but lately ever since yesterday and that time at the ball, I've been feeling something else." She looked up. " I still don't understand this but.." Her voice stopped and she shook her head. " This is absurd, I am still married to my husband and being here and saying such things is treason."

Quickly she rose and brushed the ends of her dress, averting her eyes from Nicholas. Nicholas to rose, holding the bars in front of him to keep himself steady.

" Katherine, please. I am not asking you to figure out your feelings, I will wait. Wait, and in time maybe we can have a future."

Katherine was speechless, she cast him one last look before hurrying out of the doors. She shook her head, trying to clear it of all the confusing thoughts. She turned to the guards who were standing beside her.

" See to it that the Lord Nicholas will get the care of a physician."

The guards gaped at her, not sure weather they should leave their post now or not. Katherine's eyes turned to a cold glare. " Now! And that is an order."

Quickly one of them ran off. Katherine sighed as she stepped onto the boat. Nicholas loved her, and yet she was married to Henry. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be questioning her love to Henry; and yet, Katherine couldn't help but imagine a life with her and Nicholas.

* * *

Anne's stood in Henry's room, clutching her chest with her hand and hyperventilating. Henry sank down on the chair, his face was slumped on his hands and his eyes were sore and tired.

" Henry" Anne spoke in a deadly whisper. " What do you mean?"

Henry groaned and stood up, turning away from her. " I knew that it was a bad idea to tell you."

Anne groaned as well. "Henry what the hell were you thinking!" she screamed, stamping her foot on the ground.

The servants nearby shared an awkward glance but said nothing, continuing with the house work. Anne ignored the servants and rounded off to Henry.

" I am to soon to be your wife! Then I hear that-that _witch _will be visiting your room!"

Henry looked irritable. " Anne it is nothing! Just...just small deal me and Katherine made. Something we have to sort out."

Anne scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. " Nothing! Nothing! What am I supposed to make out of this, Katherine visiting your room at night! Do you not love me? Am I not to be your wife? How could you betray me like this? When we finally get rid of her she...!"

" ENOUGH!"

Anne stopped, her anger fading away as she stood stiff as a stone, still facing Henry. Henry's bulging eyes slowly ceased.

" Enough," he whispered again.

Anne looked down, wanting to kick herself for making him so angry.

" Henry I am sorry.." She started but Henry cut her off.

" No, Anne, you are right. I shouldn't have agreed to meet Katherine but I have." He sighed, placing his arms on her shoulders and giving her a small smile. " How many times do I have to tell you darling, I love you. And no one, _no one _can ever replace you. Katherine will be gone in the morning, and then in a weeks time we will be married."

Anne stayed silent for a moment before gluing a smile onto her face. She could not get Henry angry, no, she had to keep him happy. She placed an arm on his shoulder and took his hands in hers, planting a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

" Henry, I understand. But surely you must know how I feel."

Henry nodded, sighing. " I know, and I am so sorry for this. But it will all be over tomorrow. It will be over. I promise. After tomorrow morning there will be no more Katherine. Just us, forever."

* * *

The lavender scented candles flickered in the darkness, outlining the shadow of Henry Tudor. He sat on the chair in his room with his head in his hands; his servant was standing tentatively by his side with the bottle of red wine. Bowls of ripe fruit, roast pork, fresh fruit and salad was laid out on the long dining table in front of him. Henry sighed into his face, finding it hard to believe that still after everything, he was still going to be meeting Katherine. Again. It will all be over, he told himself firmly. Everything he fought for; the marriage and the divorce will all finally be settled. He turned to his servant, as if he only realised that he was there.

" Leave," he commanded. " And leave the bottle."

The boy bowed deeply with a " Your majesty" and departed. Henry glanced at the clock which read 9pm, before glaring at the door. She was late. To be honest he was quite surprised that she was late. He expected for her to be already there in his rooms, waiting for him, or at least to be on time. Ten minutes past and the door swung open. Henry turned his head to see Katherine there, dressed in a ruby red gown with her golden crown and royal jewels. He suspected that she wanted to dress as a Queen for her last night here. She wore a solemn expression, not a smile like she usually held when seeing him, but a stony expression, as if she did not care if she got to have one last night with Henry or not. Henry didn't know why he did it, but he felt himself standing up. Katherine blinked, startled at this. Quickly Henry sat back down and coughed, gesturing to the food.

" I had some food brought up for us."

Katherine nodded, looking at the food. Henry noticed that her luggage was behind her, already packed.

" Your not leaving till the morning," he stated

Katherine shrugged, walking over to her seat. " I thought that I might as well leave tonight, honestly I cannot bear to sleep in my rooms. Not with what she has done to them."

Henry knew that by _she _Katherine meant Anne; who had decided to renovate the Queens' rooms to celebrate early. Of coarse, Henry feeling guilty about meeting Katherine tonight, agreed. The classy rich colours of white and red have been substituted for more bright, exotic colours. Her furniture had been taken out and been replaced with the latest designs from France. New tables, sofas, chairs, pictures and rugs had been placed all over the Queens chambers. Anne had even bought new French dresses for herself and her ladies in waiting. Yes, everything was all for Anne. Henry returned his attention to Katherine, who had not sat down yet but was looking at Henry with that plain expression.

" Henry, I was not even going to come today. I did think about it and decided that I have no reason to. For you have said everything that you needed to say to me."

Henry blinked, taken back by this. Katherine continued. " However, I did want to talk to you about something."

Katherine sat down on her chair, filling her goblet full of wine and taking a very, non-lady like gulp, before placing her goblet back on the table with a bang. " Henry, under no circumstances did you have the right to torture Nicholas in that way. It was just horrific and inhuman." Katherine closed her eyes, trying to push those images of the bleeding Nicholas from her mind before opening them again and looking at Henry. " What on earth ever possessed you to do that?"

Henry was absolutely shocked. He had at all not expected her to say this. He had expected her to be down, announcing her love for him and saying that they could still make this marriage work, like she had done countless times. Or he expected her to bring up Marry, who was due to arrive at court in a week; but no..instead she was talking about Nicholas and Henry's cruelty.

" What I command and say is none of your business," Henry replied flatly.

Katherine blinked, in turn not expecting this response. " None of my business? Henry I think I should know these things, as I am his best friend and your..!"

" NO! How many times do I have to get it through your thick brain that we are no married? You are not my wife! It was never consummated!"

Henry was standing now, his eyes round and his nostrils flaring at her. Katherine did not even flinch at his response, instead she to stood up, her trembling clutching the edge of the table, almost making the table shake.

" Henry for the love of God! I have done everything for you! Was I not a dutiful wife?"

Henry averted his eyes from her gaze, knowing that if he met her eyes the guilt would creep in." Katherine stop it."

Katherine was shaking her head furiously. " I was there for you, when you needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to run to. I was there for your every whim and pleasure." Katherine shut her eyes. " I loved you, so much. I always thought, through everything, that you would always come back to me. I loved you." She finished in a whisper, opening her eyes and looking back up at Henry.

Henry was speechless at what she had said. Somehow, deep inside of him, he knew that it was all true. He looked back at Katherine who was back down in her seat with her eyes shut, she was shaking her head and sighing.

" But now Henry, I do not care," she continued, opening her eyes and looking back up at him. " You have won; because on my own conscience and under Gods eyes I could never let you murder and innocent man."

Henry was stunned at this. " You will let me marry Anne? You give your word that you will not interfere with us? Not that you have a choice," he added hastily.

Katherine slowly nodded. Henry gaped at her, not believing it.

" Yes," she whispered.

Henry said nothing; but stared at her. She looked a lot more different then she usually did. Her eyes seemed more hollow and colorless, her face even looked more pale, her hair more wispy and if he looked carefully he could see the small wrinkles forming on her face where her smile once was. She gave him the look of a tired, defeated old woman. Henry didn't know what to feel about it. He was so use to see the look of determination in her eyes, and because it wasn't there he felt...scared? Scared to see how much she had changed.

" I now realize," Katherine continued, breaking the silence. " that you are not the man that I once married." Katherine's eyes seemed to go off into the distance as a small smile played on her lips. " The handsome, sweet boy that I fell in love with, and for all these years I thought I loved.

Henry's eyes shot up at the words 'thought' and 'loved.' Katherine was shaking her head. "I have to say goodbye to him now."

Henry didn't know if it was the alcohol that was making her say this, who knew, maybe it was. Katherine took another swing of the red liquid, gulping it down. She was silent and so was Henry, who was still speechless by what she had silence grew in the room, nether one of them daring to break it. Henry was still in shock at the fact that she was finally surrendering and that she implied that she did not love him anymore. In all the years that they were together she had always loved him and had always been at his side as his wife, even when he denied it. Henry had always taken it for granted. Henry didn't know what to think of this. He knew that he should be happy now, but he couldn't help but feel a little loss. I should be happy, he thought furiously. Now he and Anne could live together in peace, but he couldn't stop that bothering feeling at the back of his mind, telling him that what was happening was wrong. Maybe it was his instinct? Surely his heart couldn't be wanting this. The loud screeching of the chairs broke his thoughts and Henry raised his head to see Katherine standing up, the same tired, sorrow expression on her face.

" Where are you going?" Henry asked, curiosity egging him on to speak.

Katherine raised her eyebrows, surprised that he asked before she spoke. " Well, as I said tonight, there is no point for me to be staying here," she stated, taking a deep breath. " By this month we will be divorced and I will have no more reason to see you.I have said all that I need to say to you and nothing more I can say will change your mind about the divorce; so I may as well go now." She said all this in a simple tone, as if she just was talking about the weather or what she had done that day.

She turned for the door, picked up her bags and opened the door. Henry didn't know what overtook him, it was as if someone had put an electric volt through him that made him jump, forcing him to act quickly. " Wait!" he called loudly, jumping out from his seat.

Katherine froze on the spot, wondering if her ears had deceived her. She stayed where she was, not daring to move. Henry slowly approached her, not understanding why he was walking towards her, nor what he was going to say. Inside he was screaming in his mind, demanding for himself to go back to the table and sit down. However Henry didn't. Katherine turned around, her head tilted to the side, completely surprised at his actions.

Henry drew a breath, his brain swimming through thoughts to what he was going to say. Before he spoke. " You don't have to leave...now," he whispered.

Katherine blinked. " But isn't this what you wanted? For me to leave? I thought I'd be doing you a favor."

Henry opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He took a deep breath and spoke carefully. " The servants prepared all this food," he said, gesturing to the platters laid out on the table. " Don't you want to eat before you go?"

Katherine didn't know weather to laugh or scream. " I see no reason for me to stay. I can leave now and you will finally have rid of me, just like you always wanted."

Henry was speechless, he took a deep breath to try to speak but nothing came out. Instead he took a step closer to her. What was he doing? He tried to force himself to walk past her and out the door, or at least tell her to hurry up and leave. However, he found that he couldn't do it. Sudden feelings were burning inside of him, desires that were longing to pull Katherine towards him and press her up against him. Feelings that were familiar, it was as if he was at the ball again at that night, dancing with Katherine. Henry's thought began to travel back to the moments he and Katherine shared, the memories they held together.

" Henry," Katherine asked, confused to why he was looking at her that way. As if he was looking past her, deep within.

Katherine felt as if she to was looking deep within, past his cold, sea green eyes. She felt her heart thumping against her chest and that feeling, that feeling she had felt on the day they had first met. Tentatively Katherine raised her hand and tucked a strand of his brown hair away from his eye and behind his ear.

Henry's breathing quickened at her touch as her presence closed in on him. Something inside of him, something powerful and full of energy was fighting to burst out of him. Fighting against his heavy breathing, the racing of his heart and the burning sensation whirling inside his stomach. Henry couldn't take it anymore; taking Katherine by the waist he pulled her towards him and captured her lips, kissing her passionately.

Katherine's eyes widened with shock as Henry continued to kiss her, heat and longing closing in on them. Katherine's mind was confused in thoughts, confusion, sudden desire and alcohol. She ignored all of this and continued to kiss him back, her arms wrapping around his neck, she pulled him in closer.

" H-Henry," Katherine breathed, pulling away from him. " What are you...?" her voice trailed off into a small moan as his lips hungrily caught hers again.

Her hands entwined in his hair, tangling them through his chestnut locks. She felt her head tilting back as his cool lips met her neck, Katherine let out another moan against him. Then she heard it, in a small whisper.

" Katherine."

He breathed her name into her ear. It was enough to make Katherine screamed, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Henry, pulling him in closer. Together they both felt it, the lust burning inside of them, screaming to escape. Henry didn't understand it, this feeling of wanting Katherine pressed closer and closer to him. The hunger to be touched by her, to feel her on him. Without his lips leaving hers Katherine felt herself moving before falling onto the soft duvets of his bed. Her dark hair flew in the air and fell, cascading around her shoulders. Katherine panted, looking up she saw Henry above her, slowly descending towards her. Henry kneeled on the edge of the bed for a moment, his hungry eyes examining her, every curve and feature before he pressed himself up against her, he let out a groan. Heat and passion grew between them as his lips left hers, trailing down her jaw to her neck. Katherine moaned the loudest as Henry's lips crept near her ear.

" Catalina," he whispered in a husky voice. " Take me to Spain."

He had said it, just like he always use to whisper to her every night. This time Katherine did scream in passion, the burning sensation bursting from her. She felt the ends of her dress being lifted up before she felt him inside. Katherine threw her head back and through her heavy pants she screamed out his name.

That night, for the first time in years, Katherine and Henry made love to each other.

* * *

**Hehe yes I am that cruel and am leaving you here on this big cliff hanger. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, or any mistakes. I have no beta and really suck with grammar. So if anyone would mind proofreading the next chapter, it would mean a lot!**

**Anyway what do you think? As I said it was a very hard chapter to write, especially keeping them in characters. I tried to incorporate what people wanted in this chapter. I usually suck at writing stuff like this. Please leave a review do I can do my best to update! and...if i'm not asking to much a rating out of 10? Also just adding, katherine's still 39. Nicholas is 45. Yes, katherine is still young enough to conceive a child ;) **

_Also everyone should check out courtlylady's youtube page. Its really cool, and she made this awesome new vid :) a combination of harry potter, the tudors and a lot of other awesome movies :D  
_


	18. Their sweet ending

_First of all, a huge apology for the late update! Iv just been so busy lately. Plus iv had some health issues lately, having asthma, allergies and anxiety. I have to make an appointment with the psychologist. Anyway, been under a lot of stress but iv finally got this up! A huge thanks to my beta hannah. Now this is the final chapter, so hopefully its a good one._

Quick update: henry bedded katherine. Nicholas is in prison. He is to be released and katherine is to be banished. Will henry's feelings change his plan?

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Means the world, and if it were not for them I would not have updated._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.

**Chapter 18: Their sweet ending**

* * *

The candle flickered in the inky night, outlining the shadows of Thomas Boleyn, who was standing in the corner, looking frustrated and furious. The door swung open and Anne walked in, dressed in her white robes and yawning widely.

"Father," she mumbled, "it is the middle of the night, what is..." But she was interrupted by the screeching of the chair he was sitting on as he jumped up, thumping his fist onto the wooden table. Anne jumped back in fright, her eyes were round as gold coins as she stared at him, completely shock.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Anne gasped at his booming voice, but did not flinch. Her eyes turned to a look of terror, her head tilted in a puzzled way. "W-what..."

"Katherine! She was seen hours ago! In the Kings chamber!"

Anne opened her mouth in fear of her father, before she bit her lip and nodded, remembering the deal Henry and Katherine had made. "Yes, Henry told me. But..."

Thomas's eyes bulged with anger, his face pulsing red with rage as he roared back at her, cutting her off.

"She was heard to be in bed with the King! By Lady Parker herself! She had slept with the King."

"What?" Anne snapped, thinking that she must have misheard him. Of course he wouldn't sleep with that old hag. What reason would he have to? He loved _her. _He was going to divorce Katherine to marry _her. _Katherine was old and could no longer produce him any heirs; so she was useless and was of no more use to Henry. No, Anne told herself firmly. Of course he could not have slept with her.

However, Anne was responded by her father's booming voice, spitting at her face. "I said she was heard, sleeping with the King! According to Lady Parker, the whole bloody court called hear her screaming."

He glared at Anne, who was as white as her bed sheets. She looked close to fainting. Anne felt as if she was too heavy for her legs to handle, and that she would fall down any moment. Thomas, losing control of himself, grabbed her thick, dark hair, and pulled her forward. "How could you let this happen?" he whispered in a deadly tone.

Anne let out a cry of pain, tears almost coming out.

"Wasn't he supposed to be under your eye the entire time? Why is it that it was Katherine who was in his bed and not you?" he inquired.

Anne finally fought off his reach, her dark eyes glaring back at him. "The King requested that we should stay away from each other, as he did not want to harm the child," she gritted through her teeth.

Thomas scoffed at this, turning away from her. "But you're not even pregnant yet! Everything we have worked for in this cause, the whole family has been..."

Anne cut him off in a sulky tone, her eyes glaring into his neck. "Actually papa, I am pregnant."

Thomas whirled around to her, gaping at her before they darted to her stomach. "You don't mean...?"

Anne nodded coolly at him. "I am never late," she replied simply.

Yes, she was pregnant, but she had wanted to tell Henry first. She looked at her father, who suddenly had a small smile on his face. "Excellent!" he whispered. "Bed the Queen or not, nothing is lost. You are carrying a son and your marriage to him is secure."

Anne however gasped at his first sentence. "Nothing is loss?" she said, almost in a squeak. "Henry has slept with the Katherine! When he had promised me so many times to be honest and faithful, and now he betrays me and does this! He said he loved me and no other," Anne finished in a quiet voice.

Thomas eyed Anne with a hard, glassy eye stare. "Henry just got a bit taken away. We know that the Queen is thirty-nine and is at an end of her childbearing years. But you can't deny that they fell in, true, deep love."

Anne's eyes widened like tennis balls. "Love?" she let out a high-pitched cackle. "He could never have..."

"Oh yes he did," Thomas cut her off. "His majesty was once greatly in love with her. But it is obvious for him and England that he needs a son. And you will give him that son-a healthy heir."

He said this sternly, as if Anne had total control in what child she shall bare. However, Anne nodded obediently. "Yes papa."

Thomas took a deep breath before exhaling, shutting his eyes. He tried to calm himself down. Even if she is pregnant, he thought to himself. The King had bedded the Queen and he could not change that event.

"Well it was for sure that Henry was not bedding her by love, but by lust. Since he was trying to protect your child, his urges had come through, and it was only natural that he would want to bed someone else."

Anne shook her head furiously, not believing her father's excuse for the Kings behaviour.

"Look," Thomas continued in a stern voice,"go to the King today and tell him how you are feeling and how it is stressing your child. Be furious at him; hit him if you have to. Doubt your love for him and his for you. He will feel so bad for himself, he will do anything to make it up to you, and hopefully never bed another woman again."

Anne nodded, biting her lip. "And what of Katherine? She is still to leave today?"

Thomas laughed at the question. "Of course, he has no use for her now."

Anne found her lip curling into a small smile. "No, he does not."

* * *

Anne's pulse was rushing as she stormed through the hall, her lavender skirts whipping against her ankles, and her eyes flashing in anger. She ignored the people scampering to get out of her way as she almost knocked them over. She came to a halt when she saw the doors to the King's office. Thrusting it open she marched in, the anger still burning in her amber eyes.

" Henry!" Anne screamed, her arms shaking as her cheeks reddened in fury.

Henry jumped up from his seat, where he was dealing with some paperwork. He stood up, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Anne, what are doing up this early?"

"What is it that I am hearing, about you and her?" Anne whispered in a deadly tone, her fists scrunched in balls at her side. She slowly descended towards him. "The rumours that are flying around. I darn't believe it; I told myself that it could not be true. But I got tipped off by my own father and Lady Parker, Katherine's lady in waiting herself!" Anne screeched, her chest rising heavily with her heavy panting.

Henry felt himself freeze on the spot. She had found out, but how could she? Letting out a frustrated sigh, he collapsed onto the chair, burying his face into his hands. Anne let out a horrified gasp, her hands over her mouth.

"By God it is true!"

Henry said nothing, but remained seating, groaning into his palms. He had left as soon as Katherine had fallen asleep. He was so ashamed as to what he had done. He loved Anne, he knew that; but the alcohol had gone to his head. With Henry not having Anne because she was pregnant, he assumed that his lust had taken over him. He regretted that night and wished on every bright star that he could take that night back. He wished that he had never agreed to her absurd wish. He wished that she had not looked at him with those eyes that he had once fallen in love with. Henry let out another loud groan, because it was too late, and no wishing could ever give him back that night. She will be gone in the morning, he told himself firmly, as he had told himself whilst tossing in bed. She will be gone. Though Henry knew that he would never outlive his disloyalty he had shown to Anne that night.

"Anne, please," Henry mumbled in his hands. He slowly looked up, his face pale of deep remorse and shame. "Forgive me."

Anne was not going to let him speak, her face red like her ruby necklace, she threw her hands in the air.

"Forgive you? HA! Henry I am carrying your son! The future King of England! Something that _she _has never accomplished. I love you ten times more than Katherine ever has! And you sleep with her and then ask for my forgiveness?"

Anne was panting, her eyes flashing in fury at Henry. He looked up like a sad puppy, and somewhat pleading look on his face. Anne ignored his facial expression and continued, the anger burning up again.

"After all we have been through! I thought you loved me! But no, you give me broken promises and empty words, and then sleep with _her_!"

Henry's mind slowly tuned out her voice-his mind drifting into his own thoughts. He remembered last night as a distant blur, a whirlpool of feelings and emotions fusing together with the alcohol to create a passionate desire that made him have Katherine that night. He knew it was mostly the alcohol-it had to be. Afterall, what else would have possessed him to do such a thing?

He had to stop torn him apart to see her upset, and it killed him inside to know that he was the cause of her sadness. He had to stop it at all costs; falling to his knees, he held out his arms. Anne stopped speaking, surprised at his act, she folded her arms and let out a humph. Her brown eyes were wide as coins, shinning with love.

"Anne," he whispered, as if a defeated, old man. "I was wrong. I am sorry."

Anne eyed him closely-her face slowly turning back to its normal complexion. "What if you have harmed the child?" she asked, her hands darting to her stomach, knowing that that was Henry's weak point. "Stress is not good for our son."

Henry shut his eyes in pain, then placing his hands on her stomach. "I know," he mumbled into her tummy. "I am so sorry." He looked up, sincerity all over his face. He took her hands in his. "But I promise I will spend every waking hour in your debt to make it up to you."

Anne continued to eye him, not saying anything. She knew that she had to forgive him, afterall, she was nothing without his love. But she now knew just how much he loved her. "My love," she replied, pulling him up with her hands. "It just hurts me so, to see you with another woman. I love you so much."

Henry nodded, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. "As do I. I was controlled by alcohol(, Anne. In time, you will forgive me, and Katherine will have left by now. I have assigned Thomas Cromwell to go and send her the message and see to it that she leaves."

Anne could have jumped with joy at this, but instead she just smiled. "No more Katherine?"

Henry smiled. "No more Katherine."

* * *

Golden streams of sunlight poured in through the windows, indicating the arrival of morning. Not even the blinding sunlight, nor the chirping of the birds could awake Katherine, who was in a deep sleep underneath the blankets. The door swung open and the maid walked in, examining the room with round eyes. When she saw the Queen in the Kings bed, she let out a small gasp, not believing it. Not believing that the Queen had awakened from her illness and that she must have spent the night with the King if she was in his bed. However, Henry was nowhere in sight. The sudden groaning brought the maid back to reality as she saw the Queen begin to stir. Quickly, she dropped into a low curtsey.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up, yawning, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. She felt sick. She had a pounding pain in her head, as if someone was inside it and hammering her brain. Her stomach also felt queasy, as if there were heavy waves crashing in her sides, making her want to throw up. She opened her eyes and it took her a few minutes for the world to become clear again. Katherine took in her surroundings before she remembered the events of last night. Though most of the night seemed to be a bit of a blur, she remembered confronting Henry, drinking the wine and making love to her husband. In a flash, Katherine looked to her right; the other half of the bed was empty. He had left.

"Your majesty?"

The small voice startled Katherine and she looked to see the maid in a curtsey, looking up at her. "I am here to start the daily chores, I am sorry if I have woken you."

Katherine nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what she was saying-her mind was far off that. What was expected of her now? What did last night mean? Katherine found herself frowning as she pondered these thoughts. Surely she could not just walk out now-Katherine knew that last night meant something. She knew now that Henry did, deep down inside, care for her. The door swung open and Katherine turned her attention to it, seeing Thomas Cromwell, looking sorrowful. He was carrying a scroll parchment as he bowed down, the sad expression still on his face.

"Your majesty."

Katherine bowed her head slightly. "Master Cromwell."

Thomas looked down at his scroll, then back up at Katherine, he gave a heavy sigh. "I am sorry, my dear lady, but by orders of his majesty, you are to evacuate the castle."

Katherine blinked, hardly believing the words. Surely after last night... her hands folded together on her lap of her navy gown (having not changed from last night), trying to keep herself from falling apart. Thomas, however just nodded sadly.

"You are to pack your things, your lady in waiting and servants are waiting for you. You will be stripped of your title and are now referred to as the Dowager Princess."

Katherine swallowed, trying to keep herself clam.

"Nicholas, to will be stripped of the title as Lord, and you will both be residing in Kimbleton Castle with a small amount of money."

Katherine slowly nodded, letting the information sink into her, as if she was only hearing it now. She took a deep breath and exhaled, pursing her lips. Thomas was eyeing her closely, awaiting her answer or a message to give to Henry. A sudden squeak was heard and Thomas and Katherine's head turned to the maid, who was looking at them with wide eyes. Thomas raised his eyebrows in confusion, obviously he had not seen her. The maid quickly dropped into a curtsey for him, before speaking.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but her majesty is to be ordered out by direct orders from the King?" She spoke, trying to cover her outrage in her voice.

Thomas pursed his lips, staring coolly at her. "It is not in your line to speak about such matters. You may continue with your chores now."

The girl looked a little startled, before mumbling an apology. Katherine, however was staring at the girl in a peculiar way. She seemed to have a good nature about her-the girl being no more than fifteen. "What is your name child?" she asked.

"Belladonna, your majesty."

Katherine smiled to her and let her walk out of the room before returning to Thomas. Her expression was calm.

"Thomas," she started in a relaxed tone, "I wish to see the King."

Thomas blinked, startled at her response. "I am sorry to say that his majesty requested for you to leave immediately, he said that he did not want..."

"I wish to see my husband!" Katherine screeched, flinging up the blankets and jumping out of the bed.

Thomas's eyes widened in shock, almost dropping the parchment. Katherine strode over to him, her eyes an icy glare. "I wish to see my husband, yes my husband!" she snapped, when Thomas's mouth opened to respond. "We were married under god's eyes, and under god we are truly married. Now, I wish to speak to him."

Thomas bowed his head sadly, in a pitiful way. "I am so sorry, your majesty."

"I do not want your pity!" Katherine snapped back.

Thomas's eyes widened in surprise. Katherine turned around and walked to her mirror table, where she began brushing her hair furiously.

"Y-your majesty," Thomas asked, wondering why she was doing this.

Taking her pins, Katherine pinned up her hair, ignoring Thomas. She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Katherine turned to him with a grim expression. "To find my husband."

Thomas looked like he wanted to stop himself from talking, but he managed to speak. "Your majesty, I am sorry, but I am to see to it that you leave this castle."

Katherine smiled, a small laugh almost escaping her lips. "Well I wish you the best of luck with that, Thomas."

With that, Katherine walked out of the room. Thomas stood on the spot, puzzled for a second before running after her.

"Your majesty, I do insist that you leave this castle."

"And I insist that I see my husband," she replied simply, anger starting to bubble.

Thomas took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have direct orders from his majesty to make sure that you do leave."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it. She was so very tired of arguing with people about matters that always included her and Henry. She shut her eyes for a few moments, trying to calm herself down. She had to see her husband; after all, how could he just kick her out of the castle after last night's event? Surely it meant something? Katherine glanced at Thomas.

"I will be going to see my husband and nothing you say and do will stop me. I must speak to him."

With that, Katherine left the room, leaving a silent Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

Katherine violently stormed through the halls, anger driving each step she took. Her ebony dress was crinkled down the bottom, she had bruises on her neck from last night, a determined, annoyed glare matched her body language, and even though she had brushed her hair, bits were still hanging up, forming a small birds nest. As well as that, people were still expecting the Queen to be unconscious; so it was no wonder that Katherine was greeted by eyebrow raises and unexpected gasps as she marched through the castle. However, Katherine was not paying attention to the people's reaction of her arrival, in fact she wasn't paying attention to any of her surroundings.

Because Katherine could not wrap her head around the fact that after last night she was still to leave, after what Henry had whispered into her ear. Katherine had shut her eyes for a second before opening them; that image was still clear as the glittering stars that shone that night. She had seen the love shining like golden sunlight through his eyes, his voice melting her like hot butter, and his words as sweet as the honey dew on a rose petal. Yes, he had taken her away as he had when they had first met. Katherine knew that it had to be love, that he had still held some sort of love for her. Yet he still insists that she is to leave. Katherine shook her head. It did not only confused her, but also sent a vibe of frustration through her, but mostly it broke her heart. It was as if she had fallen in love with him all over last night, only to be cast aside like some common whore.

She burst the doors open, striding in like true royalty. Katherine stopped in her tracks and looked around the room, spotting Henry with Anne-his arms wrapped around her neck in a loving embrace. Stab. He had stabbed her heart again. She shut her eyes, forcing the tears to go away. I do not love him, she told herself firmly. I do not love him.

"Henry," she managed to get out in a strong voice.

Abruptly, Henry looked up, his eyes as wide like the blue river, aghast and pure with shock. Katherine did not know what to say and by the looks of Henry's reaction, nether did he. Anne remained silent, failing to hide her small smirk of triumph. After all, she was pregnant with Henry's son, and Katherine would soon be greeted with the news that she was to leave, she had every reason to be happy. Katherine, however did not know what to say, nor what she was supposed to expect by coming. Was she expected to find that this was all a mistake, and because of last night, Henry would simply cancel the annulment after all the trouble he had gone through? No, of course she could not have thought of that; though somewhere deep inside her, she knew that that was exactly what she was hoping for. Quickly recovering, Katherine raised her head slightly.

"I just wished to say good bye before I leave," she stated coolly.

Henry raised his eyes brows, not expecting her to say this. However ,he quickly recovered himself and nodded coolly. "I saw to it that your items were already packed and ready in your carriage. All we need now is for you to pick which lady in waiting you would like to take, for your servants are already at your apartments."

Katherine nodded slowly, thinking carefully. "I believe there is a maid in your service, by the name of Belladonna?"

Henry frowned, then shrugged, having so many servants and maids how should he know. Katherine continued. "I would like to appoint her to be my lady in waiting."

Even Anne looked shocked at what she had said. Henry stared at Katherine in disbelief. "You would want a common _maid _to be your lady in waiting?"

Katherine nodded. "God knows the amount of other girls you have sent for me -all untrustworthy, all turning out the same, all just another one of your mistresses."

She gave a quick glance to Anne before returning to Henry, so quick that he did not catch this. Anne felt herself glaring at Katherine, but held down her tongue. Henry nodded anyway.

"If that is what you want, then I shall get Thomas to fetch her for you."

Katherine nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

There was a moments silence in the air. "Henry," Katherine spoke out, her Spanish accent sounding strong. "May I speak to you alone for a few minutes before I leave?"

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but Anne spoke out, frustrated with Katherine. "What you can say in front of the King," she said, wrapping her arm around his with a smile. "You can say to me."

Katherine gaped at her, looking down at her with cold eyes. "How dare you speak to your Queen like that!"

The tension in the room Katherine was feeling with Anne was already at large, and the raging fire inside her had seemed to explode. Henry quickly stepped in, his face full of fury.

"Katherine! Since this morning, she has been announced as my legitimate wife!"

Katherine's eyes widened in shock, not expecting him to say this. She wasn't expecting it to be confirmed for at least a month. Henry nodded, smiling successfully. "Yes, she is now Queen of England! All that waits is for the announcement of it to the public."

Katherine shook her head slowly at Henry. "Did nothing mean anything to you last night? Anything at all?"

Henry averted his eyes away from her, looking down. Katherine sighed. "The people will not like this, Henry, they will rise above and fight against this."

A deafening thud was heard, Henry had hit his hands down on the table. "By god they will accept it if they know what is best!" he roared, spit almost coming out.

Anne was starting at the two of them, shocked that this conversation was happening. Why hadn't Henry just kicked her out of the bloody castle now? Anne held her breath, making sure that she would not explode.

"Henry," Katherine said calmly. "As much as you want this, the people will not be happy. However, I will leave, for now I see that..." she paused-see what? That he did not love you anymore? "That any hope we still have is gone."

With that, Katherine slowly made her way to the door, before stopping, she turned around to Anne. "Mistress Anne, I wish you the best of luck. But just a fare warning-you will fall. Just like the rest of them."

Katherine left the room, leaving a stunned Henry and Anne.

* * *

The outside of the castle was loud and crowded with the sudden people that had come; people from servants to chefs, to merchants to black smiths, to the lords and the wives and to the peasants and the physicians had come to see the Queen off from court and to her new home. This all came to a great shock to Katherine, who was not expecting anyone to show up for her. However, the news of the Queen's departure had spread like wildfire; everyone was outraged, sad and for some, confused as to why this was happening. The sudden claps and joyful cries were not what Katherine was expecting when she left the castle and stepped outside. She was greeted by the tossing of the hats and the cheers from the people; she found herself smiling at the people, not knowing just how much she was appreciated.

"God bless you, your majesty," a peasant beggar mumbled, coming forward to her.

Katherine smiled gently to her, taking her hands in hers. "Thank you, my child. God bless you."

Katherine continued her way to the carriage and just like the beggar woman, men, women and children came forward to give their blessings to her. She even had a few of the lower class peasants wishing that this act did not come on her and that they would never bow down to another Queen. These small gestures from the people could not help but make Katherine smile. The crowd slowly disappeared off into the distant, where she was greeted by the last person, her dear old friend, Thomas Moore. He did not wait for her to speak, but took her hands in his and bowed his head.

"God bless you, dear, sweet lady. I wish you the very best for your future."

Katherine smiled back at him. "And for you to, Thomas."

She moved on in the direction of her carriage, the voices of the cheering crowd slowly fading away as they she neared her destination. Katherine opened the door to step inside, when a sudden running of footsteps caused Katherine to turn, stopping in her tracks. In a flash, she saw a dazzling smile and a dark figure running towards her, before she felt two strong arms sweeping her up and the sweet lips capturing hers. Katherine blinked, completely frozen with shock. She opened her eyes and saw two warm, coffee coloured eyes staring back at her. It was Nicholas.

"Nicholas!" she gasped, quickly looking around to see if anyone had seen , breaking herself from his release. "What was that for," she whispered urgently.

He let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I don't know Catalina. It just seemed so... right?"

Katherine sighed, shutting her eyes. "Well I'm not sure if this is the time, nor the place." She stopped, frozen in horror at what she was seeing.

Nicholas was on one knee, his right arm out to her, looking of deep happiness yet seriousness.

"What in god's name are you doing," she whispered hurriedly, trying to get him to stand up, but he would not. "Nicholas, you are scaring me senseless."

He let out a small chuckle at her expression. "Well, I was thinking. It isn't safe for a single woman to be out in a new land, Queen or not. So..."

"You wish that we get married!" Katherine screeched, horrified, she took a step back.

Nicholas didn't budge. "Just hear me out! It isn't safe, and I thought it best that we get married. There are many dangers in the world, and you are not protected by your title, husband, nor this castle. You will need someone to come home to at night, a shoulder to cry onto when you are at the saddest, and someone to catch you when you fall," he paused, taking a breath. " I love you more than the entire world, and I want to be that man who can provide that comfort, love and support for you. Please Catalina of Aragon, will you marry me?"

Katherine stood there, horrified, yet she could not help but think about a future with him. She pursed her lips and looked down at his smile, and could not help but laugh.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"You look like a fool right now," Katherine muttered.

Nicholas just laughed. "Yes, but I am a fool in love."

Katherine felt herself melting as he said this. It seemed completely absurd that she would even contemplate the idea of marriage, after all she had just gotten divorced! Her thoughts trailed back on what had happened a moment ago. Henry didn't love her, that was obvious. Maybe I should move on? It was then she found small tears in her eyes as she smiled and nodded at Nicholas.

"How could I say no to you?" she laughed, smiling.

Nicholas let out a joyful yelp and jumped up, sweeping Katherine into his arms. She laughed as she fell into them, sighing slightly.

"I make this promise to you now, Catalina of Aragon, I will always love and care for you."

Katherine looked up at him and smiled. "I know, I believe you, my love. But I do want to take this relationship slow; after all, I am still confused about my feelings. All I mean to say is that we do not have to rush the wedding."

He released her from his embrace and nodded, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"Of course, and I will wait for you as long as you need."

Katherine laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. "And do you expect to keep my love with those charming words of yours forever?"

Nicholas laughed, opening the carriage door. "We shall see, my love."

Before she stepped in, he took her by the waist, kissing her gently on the lips in which she returned. "But until then, we shall go and see what our future holds."

"Yes, we shall."

Together, they entered the egg like carriage before it took off. Yes, Katherine thought. Maybe I will love him one day. Because somewhere deep inside(,) she knew that she was already falling in love with him; she was falling in love all over again.

* * *

Ok, I feel really bad for leaving you there. Especially since the sequel won't be here till at least december ( I do need a break), so I decided to make this short trailer and leave you with that ;) my first ever go at making a fanvid! Oh, and id love to thank everyone whose been reading this fic and staying with it for so long! And to the many people who have reviewed.

Anyway to be nice, I decided to leave you with this short trailer of new beginning, the next fic, coming out this december. randomly thought of antonio to be nicholas in it ;) Anyway, thanks for reading guys and please leave a review! a big hug to you all! And keep an eye out for new beginnings. :)

.com/watch?v=VY_91rAMP7s or just type in http:/ www. /watch?v=VY_91rAMP7s or youtube sweenett101 and find it in my channel :)


	19. quick poll

_i'm so sorry everyone for writing this! but i completely forgot to do a quick poll. katherine/henry or ? please leave a review with you're answer, because who she ends up with in new beginnings isn't fully decided. _


	20. An Author's Note

Author's Note

_Well I'm not sure where to begin. For starters, I am very, very sorry, and I can't apologise enough for what I hate author's do, yet I did it myself. I know i did promise you a sequel, and believe me I tried. I had it all planned out, the first 6 or so chapters. However, I was really busy with studies. Once I did get time I tried on many attempts at writing it down, forming it into words. But I was never happy with it and always ended up deleting it. In the end I knew that I just wasn't into this fandom like I used to be, I was into other fandoms and was writing other fics. So i approached other authors who I thought would do a brilliant job at writing the sequel but they were also busy. I never said anything because it had been ages since an update, but I surprisingly received a few very lovely messages in regards to a sequel. So i knew I had to post this. Anyway, I am very sorry and just wanted to say the biggest thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who read and reviewed and stayed with this fic and supported it. It really meant so much to me and I can't thank you guys enough :) Anyway, though it's been ages and I know this note is surprising, I thought the least I could do was give you a small summary of what I wanted to happen in the end. Although I admit, i can't remember a lot. And I'm afraid, many of you won't like it but it's really what I wanted to do._

_Nicholas and Katherine were going to run away together and did! They lived quite comfortably, however Anne lost her child. Henry began reflecting on his past with Katherine and found himself missing her, so still arranged to see her, though nothing was romantic. Although katherine never married Nicholas, he did court her to say quite a few times and they did often think about marriage. katherine fell pregnant with Nicholas's baby, though henry was convinced that it was his. During the moments they shared he realised just how much he missed/loved her, and Katherine realised that Henry did still hold a special part of her, though she couldn't love him the same way she loved Nicholas. Even so, they shared one drunken night together. Anyway, upon hearing of Katherine's child and as said before, Henry's convinced it's his, his relationship with Anne is deteriorating cause she can't bear him a son and we all know he never loved her as much as Katherine. Henry wants to marry katherine again so his son can be his legitimate heir, he threatens Nicholas's life unless Katherine complies with the marriage. In the end she does, war happens, tragic happens and I was still wondering how to end this. One option which I was most likely going to write was that Henry dies, and Katherine assumes the throne to raise her son as the next heir. Although she could never marry Nicholas cause it wouldn't be proper, no doubt they would still love each other unconditionally and share many moments. Of course, I had lots of other plots and twists in there but that was the main gist of it. _

_Again, thank you to everyone who took their time to read it and review it, really meant a lot. I know that when I wrote this fic, this fanfic author had the most amazing fanfic readers :) _


End file.
